Scientific JourneyBulma's story
by dbz-videl
Summary: Yeah it's a really typical storyline, Earth is purged, Bulma goes to Vegetasei, blah blah blah. But i'm hoping that this fic's a lil different: Vegeta's gonna have to try a whole lot harder to impress Bulma....Rating changed to R because of language.
1. The 1 named Briefs

Journey-Bulma's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or the characters, blah blah blah..  
  
A.N: I now this is a really typically storyline, yada yada ya. But I love this dbz couple, and I think it's one of the most interesting storylines (that's probably y it's so popular.) So I hope that this 1 is somehow original, & plz review!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Mrs.Briefs frowned with concern as she heard her daughter slam the front door violently behind her. As she ran to the main hall from the kitchen, she managed to catch a glimpse of Bulma run up the stairs and slam her bedroom door shut even louder than she had slammed the front door. Mrs.Briefs sighed and turned to face the front door, guessing the loud banging was being caused by Yamcha. She walked over and hesitantly opened the door to sure enough see a very distressed young man with long black hair and 2 scars on his face; one across his left eye, and the other across his right cheek.  
  
"Good evening Mrs.Briefs, erm, can I speak to Bulma?" He spoke in a hurry with an agitated tone.  
  
"Of course Yamcha, but she seemed a little upset just now. Nothing's happened that I should know about is there?"  
  
"No! No! Everything's fine!" She smiled and opened the door, allowing Yamcha to dash upstairs. Mrs.Briefs listened from the foot of the stairs as Yamcha frantically knocked on Bulma's door.  
  
"C'mon Bulma babe! Let's talk about this."  
  
"Fuck off Yamcha! I never wanna see or speak to you ever again!"  
  
"Babe! You don't mean that-"  
  
"You wanna bet? Why don't you just run home back to one of your little whores and leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
"C'mon, they mean nothing to me Bulma. You're my number 1, the only babe I want."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah! You know you are! C'mon! I'll make this up to you, just give me one more chance, that's all I ask!" There was a long pause as Bulma thought about this, 'he's got some nerve! But then again, he wouldn't bother with me if he didn't care about me.'  
  
"Ok Yamcha," she finally replied. "You've got one last chance to prove that you can be caring and faithful, and I mean it this time!"  
  
"It's a deal! Do you mind opening the door so I can see that beautiful face of yours again?" She smiled; Yamcha always had been a charmer, which was probably why she stuck with him. He watched as the door slowly opened, and Bulma stepped out onto the landing. She folded her arms across her chest, implying that she was still a little pissed with him, and he smiled nervously.  
  
"So, can I pick you up tomorrow? I'll treat you to brunch, then the day's yours to do what you want."  
  
"Can we go shopping?" He shuddered at the thought of being dragged around countless shops and the huge mall, but knew he didn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
"Sure babe, like I said, it's up to you to decide what we do and where we go."  
  
"Okay, then it's a date." He smiled down at her and bent his head to give her a goodnight kiss, but she moved away. "I'm still mad at you Yamcha; you're not getting off so easily this time. I mean it!"  
  
"Ok, ok! See you tomorrow then, bright and early."  
  
"Bye." She retreated back into her room, and Yamcha walked back downstairs, a huge grin on his face.  
  
'Dumb bitch,' he thought to himself as he waved goodbye to Mrs.Briefs. 'Once I've had my fun, it's goodbye for good. If she thinks I'm into all that commitment shit, then she can just kiss my ass goodbye!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Prince of Saiyans paced impatiently along the corridors of the Royal spaceship with a deep frown upon his face. First of all, he'd been sent by Frieza to take over planet Earth. Secondly he was stuck with Zarbon who he deeply despised and hated. Thirdly, and most irritating of all, he was on a ship with no women, and going through 'heat.' He growled and banged his fist aggressively against the metal wall, denting it slightly as he tried to release his anger and frustration.  
  
"Now, now Vegeta," sneered a green guy with long blue hair in a single plait, a cockney accent, and 'boy next door' looks. "If you need to get laid that badly, I'm sure your bodyguard will be more than happy to accept." He sniggered and Vegeta frowned more than ever.  
  
"You should know," he spat back, and Zarbon frowned at him, trying to think of a come back.  
  
"Listen Vegeta, you and I both know that you don't stand a chance against me. So quit with the wise guy cracks." He smirked and Vegeta folded his arms in agitation. "Then quit getting in my way Zarbon!"  
  
"Gladly," he began to walk away, then stopped as he reached the door. "Besides, it's not like you'll find a decent lay on Earth. With a face like yours, you'll scare both the women and men away. I don't want to be around when you become, desperate." He sniggered as he walked away, and Vegeta blasted the door as it shut, leaving a large dent and burn mark.  
  
"Damn you Zarbon!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and scowled. "We'll see who's laughing when I kick your ass to kingdom come!" His tail swished behind him with frustration, and he decided to sit down, folding his muscular arms across an equally muscular and broad chest. He longed for the day when he defeated Frieza and brought independence back to Vegetasei. However, until that day came, he had to abide by Frieza and carry through with his missions, no questions. Unfortunately, that meant that he had to put up with Zarbon most of the time. The door suddenly opened with a jilt, and Vegeta tilted his head to see an elite soldier by the name of Kakarott enter.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," he saluted with respect. "We will be arriving on Earth within the hour."  
  
"It's about time!" Vegeta was down to the last of his patience, and Kakarott fought hard to suppress a cheeky grin.  
  
"What are your orders?"  
  
"Destroy a few buildings, scare the earthlings, dispose of rebels, take a few slaves if decent enough, and then be on our way home. Oh, and don't forget our primary order from my father!" Kakarrot scratched his head, and Vegeta sighed. "Kakarrot you really are a dim baka! We are to find the Scientist named Briefs and take him back to Vegetasei. Understand?  
  
"Roger! Oh, erm, are all of us returning to Vegetasei?" Vegeta rolled his eyes at Kakarrot's dimness.  
  
"Of course not! You are to stay on Earth with two other elites to maintain it. Is that clear enough for you?" Kakarott nodded as Vegeta spoke in a patronising tone.  
  
"Yes sir." He dared not ask any more questions, and abruptly left after saluting respectfully.  
  
Vegeta slumped back on his chair and looked up at the monitor. Earth was finally within view, and he couldn't wait to finish his mission so that he could return to Vegetasei. No doubt Frieza would have another mission lined up for him on his return. 'Damn that cursed lizard freak!' He uttered as a deep frown appeared on his tanned face. 'Damn my father for not being strong enough! Had he trained like I do, he could've beaten Frieza easily! Now, we all have to suffer through his pathetic mistakes. I will prove them all wrong however.' A side smile appeared on his face as he recalled the ancient rumours of the ability to become a super saiyajin, surpassing any fighter in the universe with its tremendous power. 'I am the chosen one, destined by fate to destroy Frieza. It is my duty as the prince to revenge my father and claim my throne. I will acquire the knowledge and strength needed to go super saiyan!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Bulma had been tossing and turning all night and woke up in early hours of the next morning. It was Saturday, and around seven o'clock. After showering and changing into tight ¾ jeans, a vest/crop top which complimented her toned midriff, and tennis shoes, Bulma walked downstairs to find her mother eating cakes for breakfast, and worst of all, smiling cheerfully. It was by then nine o'clock, but Yamcha hadn't called.  
  
"Morning dear," Mrs.Briefs chirped, and Bulma grumbled a "morning" as she reached for the coffee pot.  
  
"Where's dad?" She asked as she sat down with her black coffee, and Mrs.Briefs maintained her smile.  
  
"He's in the lab."  
  
'No wonder', Bulma thought. 'Seeing you in the morning would send anyone crazy!' "Well, I'm going shopping."  
  
Mrs.Briefs raised her eyebrows as Bulma stood up, downing the rest of her coffee in one gulp. "Right now? But you haven't eaten."  
  
"I know, I'll grab some breakfast in town."  
  
"You're going alone?"  
  
"No, Yamcha's spending the day with me." Mrs.Briefs smiled and Bulma rolled her eyes, grabbing her cell-phone. She pressed speed dial number 2, and Yamcha answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I thought you were picking me up for breakfast!"  
  
"Oh, hey Bulma babe. I am."  
  
"So where the hell are you?"  
  
"Erm..about to step in my car," he was blatantly lying, and Bulma scowled.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah! I didn't want to come earlier because I know how long it takes for you to get ready."  
  
"Thanks a lot!"  
  
'Dammit!' He thought to himself, 'now I've put my foot in it!' "Just take it as a compliment Bulma."  
  
"Whatever. So you're on your way right now?"  
  
"Yep, give me 10, wait, 15 minutes."  
  
"Ok." She hung up and sat down, thinking about whether it was a good idea to give him another chance. 'Who am I kidding? I know he's gonna cheat on me again, so why am I putting myself through all this?'  
  
Half an hour later, Yamcha finally showed up, screeching to a halt in the driveway. Bulma walked outside, her arms folded across her chest, and a heavy frown set on her face.  
  
"Bulma, I can explain!" He began, but Bulma ignored him and got into the car.  
  
"You know what Yamcha? I'm not even gonna bother to ask why you're so late. I don't care anymore! Now can we just get today over and done with please? I'm hungry and the shops can't wait all day you know!" Yamcha merely nodded in silent submission and retreated into the driver's seat to initiate the start of a very silent journey.  
  
As they drove into the city, Bulma stole a glance over at Yamcha, who was concentrating on driving, and probably on other 'problems' in his life. Bulma squinted, staring at his facial features, and then looked straight ahead. 'For some reason,' she told herself. 'I'm just not attracted to him anymore. Maybe it's just a stage I'm going through, but I just can't see the attraction in him. Does he feel the same about me? Is that why he cheats on me? We haven't had sex in ages, maybe he finds my body repulsive or something?' She looked down at her stomach, and shook her head. 'No, maybe not. I haven't exactly gained any weight. So what's the problem? Why does he have to make relationships so complicated?'  
  
Yamcha heard her exhale deeply, and sped up, thinking that she was becoming impatient. His attention moved to her hair which was being blown by the harsh wind. She looked beautiful, there was no question about it, and he frowned to himself as she fidgeted nervously in her seat. 'She doesn't like me anymore, I can tell. Maybe if she paid more attention to me, then I wouldn't have to find attention elsewhere. It's her fault, not mine! Nothing's my fault; I'm the perfect guy!' He smirked to himself and two young women cycling into the city suddenly caught his attention. He winked at them, not caring about the fact he wasn't single and his girlfriend was sitting next to him. The girls giggled as he drove by, and Yamcha turned to see Bulma staring at him from the corner of his eye. "Don't give me that look Bulma!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I Yamcha? C'mon! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"  
  
"Look, I don't want to argue while I'm driving! Besides, I know them!"  
  
"Oh! So you greet all your female 'acquaintances' with a flirty wink? PULEASE!"  
  
"Bulma, I was only joking with them! You've got that tone in your voice again, that, 'I don't believe you' tone!"  
  
"Well what the fuck do you expect me to say Yamcha? Huh? HUH? Because-" She was suddenly cut off as the car was hit by a large, bright light and sent swerving around a 270 degree turn. Bulma screamed while Yamcha tried to gain control of his red Porsche.  
  
"Holy Shit!" He slammed his fists onto the steering wheel while Bulma caught her breath.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" She was shaking, and Yamcha got out the car.  
  
"FUCK!" He cursed, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"  
  
"WHAT!!?" Bulma got out the car too, and walked around to Yamcha. She gasped as she saw the side of the car, which was deeply dented. "This isn't real!" She cried, and Yamcha got back into the car.  
  
"Hurry up!" He yelled, and she obeyed. "I dunno what that was, or where it came from, but the power I sensed was incredible! We could be in some serious trouble!" "So what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"It could be following us. Let's keep going into the city, people may be in danger, and I might be able to help."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Yamcha revved the car up and sped into the city. "I don't know, I guess you'll just have to tag along. Krillen, Tien, and Chiaotzu should be there already, or on their way. I'm hoping that they've sensed that incredible ki too."  
  
Minutes later, they were in the city, and realised that their help was definitely needed. The city was in total chaos, and the exits were becoming gradually blocked. Buildings were on fire, streets were crowded with citizens and rubble, and a heavy smog layered the air, which was also filled with bright rays now and again. Moments after they got out of the car, a building collapsed and fell onto the bonnet. "MY CAR!!!" Yelled Yamcha, and Bulma stepped back. "MY FUCKING CAR! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"  
  
"Believe it Yamcha, it's happening, and now, we're trapped." He turned round to face her, and she pointed at the road that they had just driven along into the city. Now, a bus and several cars were piled up, blocking it. The city had been minimised to a small area where everyone was trapped. It was like a tin of sardines as people looked for safe hiding places, but there were none. Bulma stood close to Yamcha, putting aside their previous quarrel and he instinctively put his arm around her.  
  
"Bulma," she looked up at him, and he looked her straight in the eye. "I want you to know that I have, and always will love you." Her face screwed up with emotion, and she buried her face into his shirt.  
  
"I...I love you too Yamcha." She sniffed back tears, and he hugged her tightly. They were forced to break apart however as the crowd gasped at the floating figure in the air. Bulma looked up, and watched as the man with spiky, gravity defying ebony hair descended onto an upturned lorry, where he stood with his arms crossed. Dressed in white and orange armour, white gloves, white boots, and a navy blue bodysuit, he possessed an aura of power and authority, even though he was only about 5`6". Bulma stared at him and sensed his immense power, feeling slightly scared, as well as noticing a tail behind him.  
  
"People of Earth," he bellowed in a husky, regal voice of authority. "I, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, bring news of change to your pathetic planet. No longer will you live independent lives under the reign of weak democratic leaders. You and your planet are now property of the Frieza. Those who resist shall be disposed off, and those who don't may well be too. There is no room for the weak, only the strong survive!" Vegeta knew it wasn't his best of speeches, but it was to the point at least, and besides, he was frustrated by the journey and his state of 'heat.' The humans, however, only started to agitate him even more as they shuffled around, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"SILENCE!" His voice echoed through the small, enclosed area, and the humans immediately became silent. "That's better. Now, some of you will be returning with us to Vegetasei as slaves. The rest of you will remain here and be instructed by General Kakarott." He searched the crowd for possible slaves, and then realised the reason why he had even come to this pathetic city. "Now, I'm looking for the scientist named Briefs. Does anyone want to tell me where I can find him? Or will I have to start a killing spree first?"  
  
The crowd started to panic, and several people standing near Bulma instantly recognised her as Dr.Briefs' daughter. One man started to attack her with verbal abuse, and several others soon joined in. "Hey! You're that crazy freak's daughter! This is all your fault!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Turn yourself in bitch before we all get killed!"  
  
"YEAH! Hey alien dude! This is Briefs over here!"  
  
Vegeta turned to the commotion in the centre of the crowd, and Bulma shrieked as her eyes met with the Prince, then turned to face Yamcha, who held her close. Vegeta saw everything, and was not impressed. "I will ask one last time. Let the one named Briefs step forward!"  
  
The crowd parted as best they could, leaving Bulma and Yamcha exposed. Vegeta scowled, 'now, which 1 is the scientist? This is a joke, they both look like bakas!" "Which one of you is Briefs?"  
  
Yamcha stepped infront of Bulma and got into fighting stance. "There's no way your taking her!"  
  
"You dare to defy the mighty prince Vegeta?" Yamcha made a face at him, and Vegeta frowned. "Out of my way weaklings," he yelled as walked through the crowd, and finally reached the couple with a smirk on his face. "You wish to fight me? Ha! Bring it on fool!" Yamcha pushed Bulma away from him and Vegeta sniggered.  
  
"Be careful Yamcha!"  
  
"Don't you worry about me Bulma. The guys will be here soon. We'll teach this monkey bastard a lesson!" Vegeta's face suddenly became serious, and Yamcha felt an increase in power.  
  
"NOBODY INSULTS A SAIYAN!"  
  
"Heh, well I just did!" Yamcha launched a surprise punch directly at Vegeta's face, but he didn't even attempt to dodge. His fist collided with the Saiyan's face, and there was a gasp from the crowd, as Vegeta didn't react. Yamcha's face, however, began to screw up in pain, and he felt pain shoot threw his stomach. "What the!? You got metal gloves on or something? I..I..I didn't even see you punch me!"  
  
"Are you accusing me of cheating, fool? Fine then. To prove my strength, I will take off my gloves and armour. Then, I will kill you. Happy now?"  
  
"No! No! Please! Don't kill me!" Vegeta laughed menacingly, and Yamcha looked over to Bulma who was trembling. "Take her! I don't want her; I don't even care about her! Just don't hurt me!" Vegeta looked at the young woman who was fuming, and then at Yamcha.  
  
"I was going to 'take' her anyway and kill you, no matter what you said or did. Begging only makes me despise you even more."  
  
"YAMCHA YOU BASTARD!" Screamed the woman, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her temper. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! JUST WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!"  
  
"Bulma, babe, calm down! We're in public!" He laughed nervously as the crowd watched.  
  
"NO I WON'T FUCKIN CALM DOWN DICKWEED! YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME! AND NOW YOU'RE HANDING ME OVER TO SOME STRANGER? IM NOT YOUR FUCKIN HOAR!!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! AND I WANT THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD TO KNOW! I HATE YOU YAMCHA!!!!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, and Vegeta grinned, liking the woman even more through her feistiness.  
  
"Are you two quite done?"  
  
"WAIT!" Yamcha begged, but Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Too late, your time is over." He charged up a ki ball and fired it at Yamcha who disappeared amongst the bright white blast. Bulma watched and trembled; Yamcha was dead, so what would happen to her? Was she going to die too? "You!" Vegeta turned to Bulma and she yelped. "You will come with me." He walked up to the blue-haired beauty, noticing her womanly curves and toned figure. Without warning, he picked her up and threw her over her shoulder, making her shriek and scream.  
  
"AAAAH! PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" He ignored her and rose into the air, making her shriek and struggle under his tight grip.  
  
"If I were you," he calmly suggested. " I would cut that out before you wear out my patience." She immediately stopped and blinked, allowing a tear to run down her cheek and fall down through the clouds to the ground below.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She plucked up the courage to ask him, and she wiped a tear off her cheek.  
  
"To the ship." His tone was cold, and she decided not to question him anymore until she was on her own two feet again. 'I hate you Yamcha,' she thought to herself. 'I can't believe the nerve of you! I hope you burn in hell you bastard.' 


	2. Mistake?

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or the characters, blah blah blah..  
  
A.N: I now this is a really typically storyline, yada yada ya. But I love this dbz couple, and I think it's one of the most interesting storylines (that's probably y it's so popular.) So I hope that this 1 is somehow original, & plz review!  
  
Last time: Yamcha died, boohoo (heh like ne1 cares) & Vegeta found the Briefs scientist he was looking for.  
  
Oh, and ".." Is a conversation.  
  
'...' is the characters thoughts. This chapters a little shorter than the last, but I guess that's ok, well, it's gonna have to be. I dunno about the Kakarrot part, what do u think? OK, I'll shut up now. Til next time!  
  
Chapter 2: A Mistake?  
  
The Journey was short, but it seemed like ages, especially after been carried upside down for 15minutes. Vegeta finally landed outside a huge white ship, and the entrance opened up for him as he landed. Within seconds, Bulma found herself being carried inside the ship, and the door closed behind her, engulfing them in darkness. Finally, they approached some lights, and Vegeta finally placed Bulma onto her feet. She felt extremely dizzy, but still had her feisty temper.  
  
"Asshole!" She shouted at Vegeta, and he turned to face her, not amused.  
  
"Listen, woman!" He growled, gripping her wrist tightly. "You belong to me now, and you will speak when spoken to. That doesn't mean hurling insults at me either! You are to respect me as your master and as your Prince. I will not tolerate your attitude problem."  
  
"Hmph," Bulma stuck her nose in the air and closed her eyes, struggling to break Vegeta's tight grip on her wrist. "I don't know who you think you are expecting me to treat me like your 'master!' Because there's no way that-"  
  
"SILENCE!!" His loud voice echoed through the corridor and her lips clasped shut. "You will learn respect, one way," he grinned, sending chills down her body. "Or another." With that, he tapped in a code into the nearest door, and practically threw Bulma inside. Before she had a chance, the door had slammed shut behind her, and she was alone.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she banged her fists on the metal door, bruising them slightly. "FINE! FUCK YOU!" She moved away from the door, muttering to herself as she surveyed the room. "Ignorant screwball, if he thinks for one...huh?" The room she had been confined in appeared to be a bedroom, a master bedroom from the looks of it. It screamed out masculine, bachelor, and sex in particular from the deep purple, maroon, and black colour code. However, it was quite organised and neat, with everything put in its place tidily. Bulma snickered to herself as evil thoughts went through her head. If it was one thing she hated, then it would be someone messing up her extremely tidy bedroom at home. 'Home,' she suddenly thought. 'I miss it already. Maybe this is just some bad dream, and I'll wake up soon. Oh well, best make the most of it."  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta stood on the bridge with Zarbon, talking to Frieza on the intercom. "Tell me about your mission Vegeta, Zarbon tells me it was a success."  
  
"It was too easy," Vegeta replied with a harrumph. "I don't know why you even bothered with those pathetic humans, they're useless."  
  
"What's this I hear about a woman?" Frieza did not look impressed, which satisfied Vegeta to see him so aggravated. However, his father's plans were to be kept secret.  
  
"Just a little slave I acquired. I'm taking a few humans back to Vegetasei for the slave trade, if, that's not a problem?"  
  
"Not at all Vegeta," Frieza remained expressionless even though Vegeta's sarcasm was clearly evident. "Just remember that though they belong to you, you belong to me, and therefore everything you own also belongs to me. Have a nice journey Vegeta." He smirked as he disconnected, leaving a scowling Vegeta and a smug Zarbon.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Vegeta demanded to know, making Zarbon's smirk widen. "You belong to Frieza too, so don't think you're high and mighty."  
  
"We may both belong to Frieza, but I still surpass you in power. So I think that qualifies for me being more high and mighty than you'll ever be." He folded his arms and leaned against the control panel, agitating Vegeta even more.  
  
"At least I'll have a fuck tonight, while you can just lie there alone like the loser that you are. You may have power, but I still have more brains. Sweet dreams." Vegeta smirked and left on that last note, making Zarbon scowl.  
  
"You haven't won yet Vegeta, not by a long shot."  
  
Vegeta was extremely chuffed with himself, and puffed his chest out at the little verbal contest, which he had just won. However, now he had to somehow explain to the woman the situation, and find out if she really was the Briefs scientist. 'Well, if she isn't, then I still win. Father will just have to do without his master plan." He smirked as he tapped the door code into the electronic panel, but gasped in horror at the sight he saw as the door slid open. His clothes were everywhere; on his double bed, on the floor, thrown up onto the lights, and scattered on furniture. The bed quilts and sheets were ripped from the bed and thrown onto the floor also. Finally, the cupboard doors were open, and anything in them had been tossed out, leaving massaging creams and his collection of various herbal lotions spilled everywhere. Anger flared on Vegeta's face as he realised that his ensuite bathroom door was shut tight.  
  
Bulma heard the main door open and began to shake. She had already realised that her actions had been a little childish and stupid. Her hiding place wasn't exactly too clever either. Her theory came true suddenly, as the bathroom door was blasted open, and in stepped the almighty prince.  
  
"Get up!" He ordered, trying to keep his anger to a minimum, and when she hesitated, he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her onto her feet. Bulma struggled and screamed as Vegeta literally dragged her into the main bedroom and flung her onto the floor roughly. She yelped as the carpet burned her elbows, and sat up to see the Saiyan prince towering above her. "Now, seeing as you like to re-organise my room so much, you can re- organise it back to the way it was before!" Bulma narrowed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air with defiance.  
  
"NO! IF YOU LIKE BEING TIDY THAT MUCH, THEN YOU RE-ORGANISE IT!"  
  
His ears rung from her loud voice, and a growl began to get louder from the depths of his throat. "You have more bite then you have intelligence woman! I'm starting to wonder if you really are the scientist that you claimed to be!" Bulma folded her arms and stood up, no one accused her of being stupid!  
  
"Listen you, you, YOU MONKEY FREAK! My father is the great doctor Briefs, and I am his equally great daughter! You can't find a better scientist then my family, SO WATCH YOUR BAD BREATHED MONKEY MOUTH!"  
  
It was at that moment that Bulma felt something very hard hit her cheek, and as her head hit the floor, everything blacked out. "Stupid baka," Vegeta frowned at her limp body and calmer breathing. "No one insults me like that! But it seems my calculations were wrong and correct at the same time. I wonder if this is the right Briefs whom my father requested?" Vegeta sighed, his head hurt from her annoyingly loud and high-pitched voice. But he couldn't stand an untidy room, so he called another slave to tidy it for him. 'Hopefully the woman will be easier to negotiate with when she's calmer. Until then however," he picked up his communicator and ordered Nappa and Radditz, his two most trusted Saiyans, to meet him in the training room. 'I think I need to cool off myself."  
  
The first thing Bulma felt when she woke up was a stinging sensation on her left cheek, an aching head, and a very stiff neck from how she'd been lying on the hard floor. The room spun round as she lifted herself up slowly into a sitting position, and found herself in a tidier version of Vegeta's room. The thought of him tidying it up brought a satisfied smile to her face, but then she realised he had most likely got someone else to do it for him.  
  
"What a total asshole," she uttered in a groggy voice. "How dare he hit me! Just cause he's got nothing to say! All brawns and no brains, I hate that!" She sat down on his bed, and then fell backwards allowing her body to almost mould into the soft mattress as she relaxed. She didn't even notice the door open, and Vegeta gaped at the sight he saw as he entered his room. There she was, lying on his bed, and oblivious to everything around her. 'Of all the nerve!' Vegeta frowned. 'First she trashes the place, and then, she takes over my bed.' Of course, he wouldn't of minded if he was sharing the bed too, but he wasn't, and that was his point. The heat was getting to him, and Vegeta scowled as he sat down on his bed, disturbing Bulma's peaceful meditation. Her eyes immediately shot open as the bed lightly moved, and as she turned to see Vegeta staring down at her, she suddenly got up and moved to the other side of the bed.  
  
"So, you finally decided to wake up." He was annoyingly calm and cocky as he sat there leaning against the wall with his muscular arms folded against his equally muscular chest.  
  
"Thanks to you lashing out at me! That was uncalled for."  
  
"And I see you've calmed down a little. Good. Now, are you ready to negotiate?" Bulma frowned and folded her arms, bringing Vegeta's attention to her bare, toned midriff.  
  
"Negotiate what? Hopefully my room, because I'm not staying in here." He smirked, finding her attitude very amusing. Bulma, however, didn't.  
  
"We'll discuss that later," he informed her with his trademark smirk. "But first, the reason why I brought you here." He paused to make sure she wasn't going to interrupt, and when she remained quiet, he continued. "I was sent by my father, the King, to find the Briefs scientist and bring him back to Vegetasei. Obviously, I found you, and so, I am to present you to the King when I return."  
  
"Well, why the hell were you looking for me, or my father, anyway? Couldn't you have got a scientist from your own damn planet?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, not really wanting to explain everything to the woman. But it looked like she wouldn't leave him alone until he did. "Science isn't something we thrive on on Vegetasei. We're warriors, therefore, we gather scientists and such from other planets. It seems that humans may not be strong, but some have very high intelligence and skill levels. Therefore, my planet-purging mission to Earth was the perfect excuse to find the best scientist. That turned out to be you."  
  
Bulma grinned. Of course, she'd surpassed her father in science a long time ago. She probably even was the best scientist on Earth.  
  
"But," Vegeta continued, breaking Bulma's thoughts. "No one must find out that you are a scientist. Therefore, to everyone else, you are my slave. Got that?" Bulma pulled a confused face and frowned.  
  
"Why not? Oh I get it, you're too ashamed of the fact that the Saiyans on your planet are so damn dumb! Well tough luck bud! You can't just kidnap people just because you're all too damn thick! Now, I want to go home, NOW!" For a moment, Bulma thought he was going to strike her again, but his angry expression suddenly changed into a mocking expression. Vegeta then burst out laughing in a patronising manner, scaring Bulma slightly. "You're insane!" She insulted, causing him to laugh even more. "A psycho! You need to be locked up!"  
  
"Oh really?" He stopped laughing and stared Bulma in the eye. "And why do I need to be 'locked up?' Do I scare you? Or do I entice you? Or both?" he began to laugh again from her terrified facial expression, and she leapt off the bed suddenly. "Where are you going now woman? There is no escape, so don't even try!" Bulma didn't care; she HAD to get out of there. Frantically, she typed in various codes into the keypad, though none of them worked. Suddenly, Vegeta's hand hit the side of her, and she turned round to see him standing dangerously close behind her. Bulma panicked and backed up against the door as far as she could. She hadn't even heard him get up. "Are you deaf woman? I thought scientists were clever? I already told you, there is no escape. Right now, we are miles away from Earth and in the depths of space. Besides, no slave of mine has EVER escaped."  
  
"What suddenly makes me your slave? I thought you needed a scientist. Don't I get privileges?" Vegeta smirked at Bulma's naiveness, of course, she was an alien to his culture, just as he was almost to hers.  
  
"It is a privilege to be my slave. So just deal with it. You don't want to cause suspicion on the ship now do you?" Bulma shifted, 'why is he still cornering me?' His masculine musky scent was intoxicatingly refreshing, that, and the annoying fact that he'd just showed which brought out his scent even more so with the addition of shampoos.  
  
"And how am I doing that oh mighty prince." He turned serious as she mocked him, and suddenly leaned in closer so that he could capture more of her scent.  
  
"You just gave yourself an example. You are to respect me and the ground I walk on. As my slave your only use in life is to make me happy and follow my orders, and mine alone." Bulma nearly threw up and leaned closer to make her words sound more dramatic and poignant.  
  
"I'd rather die!" Vegeta grinned; he had her right where he wanted her, or so he thought.  
  
"So be it," Bulma gulped as he stepped back slightly, but only to form a powerful ball of ki in his right hand. Bulma could feel the heat radiating from the ball of bright light, but embraced it. Part of her wanted to die, and she wanted to appear strong in her last few moments of life. Vegeta watched as she closed her eyes and waited for him to end her life, and he briefly faltered. 'Why isn't she begging me for her life?' He hadn't wanted to kill her at all, just scare her into her place, and maybe have some fun while he was at it. But she was ready to die there and then by his hand. 'It seems I underestimated this rare exotic beauty,' he told himself, and diminished the ki ball as quickly as he'd formed it. Bulma felt the room go cold again and opened one eye to see her 'master' still standing there, but without his ki ball of death. She only had one question on her mind, but the situation suddenly made her feel light headed. She's nearly died, and she wished that she had. The fact that she hadn't was a disappointing revelation, one that her mind didn't want to deal with right now, or even at all. Blackness suddenly engulfed her as her knees buckled, but she was too unconscious to feel the welcoming arms of a certain Saiyan prince break her fall.  
  
"Pathetic," he muttered to himself as he placed her once again on his bed. Of course, he was lying to himself. Vegeta secretly admired her strength to accept death. He'd come across many who would beg for their lives, and very few who accepted the fact that they were too weak to save themselves, and therefore, welcomed the end of their existence. She had been one of those few, a quality that he never thought she would have. Vegeta looked down at the sleeping scientist, noticing a stray strand of hair over her face. He brushed it aside; placing it behind her ear, then shook his head. "Emotions are full weaklings, I must not let this pathetic 'heat' phase and 'hormones' interrupt my training to become the ultimate warrior." But he couldn't help feel some attraction to her, that was something he would always feel, and would never be able to escape, not matter how hard he tried. Once again, he needed yet another spar to clear his head, and maybe another cold shower too.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
General Kakarrot watched as Jixal eliminated 5 more rebels. They'd already exterminated the former leaders of Earth, and were now dealing with the last of the rebels. Vegeta had abandoned them on earth 3hours ago, and Kakarrot was starting to get homesick at the thought of staying on earth for too long. 'I'm a general,' he told himself as Jixal made an example of the last rebel to the passers by. 'I shouldn't have to remain here; I'm not even needed. Jixal and Brax seem to be handling things okay.' He pouted and sat down, folding his arms. 'This isn't fair. I always get the lowest rate missions.' Brax suddenly stepped forward trying to keep his hold on a young woman who was struggling with force and yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK! I HAVE RIGHTS YOU KNOW! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, MY FATHER IS THE GREAT OX-KING!" Brax began to laugh, sending chills down his captive's spine. His laugh came from deep within his throat, which made it echo in its' loudness.  
  
"Your father is dead, wench, and you will be too." She once again started to struggle, her ebony hair flying everywhere. Kakarrot stood up, slightly intrigued by the young girl.  
  
"What's the meaning of this Brax?" The bulky 6`3" Saiyan turned to the Saiyan who was in charge and saluted him with his spare hand.  
  
"General, I found this one trying to steal our food supplies."  
  
"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT YOU MONSTER! WE'RE HUMAN, WE NEED TO EAT!" Her voice hurt his ears for the last time, so he stuck her, sending her to the ground in a heap. However, no sooner as he had, Kakarrot grabbed the hand, which Brax had struck the girl with.  
  
"I'll take it from here Brax." The Saiyan grinned and looked at the girl, then back at the general.  
  
"Of course sir, I'm sure you will." Kakarrot watched as Brax flew off once again, then glanced at the girl. She was knocked out cold, but at least she'd calmed down. 'So, it seems things are started to get more interesting than I thought they would.'  
  
With that, he picked the girl up into his strong, protective, and war- scarred arms, and flew up to his temporary apartment. 


	3. Time to get Serious

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz blah blah you know the drill ppl.  
  
A.N. 4/8/03 - I'm on a roll! 1 & a half chapters in 1 day! (chapter 2 & this 1) I'm gonna start dating my work from now on too like so. I just hope I don't start getting writer's block from now on, I h8 that! I've also got an annoying habit of writing more than 1 fic at the same time, which is why updates take longer then I want them too. O well. The rating changed to an R, cos of all the bad language. They probably be a lemon later on, well, not probably, there WILL be a lemon, just not yet. Plus there will be citrus chapters before the lemon too. And no, Vegeta's state of heat will not make the lemon come sooner. Well, that's about it, so laterz!  
  
Chapter 3: Time to get serious  
  
Bulma was at home, in her garden, relaxing as she sunbathed under the sunlight. Her mother stood a few metres away watering the plants, and her father sat under the patio mumbling as he worked out scientific equations and formulas. All in all, to Bulma it seemed like a perfectly normal, quiet Sunday afternoon. Then, 'it' happened. The sun became harshly hot and bright, way too bright even for Bulma, who had U.V sunglasses on. She covered her eyes and seeked shade with her father and mother under the patio. Even there she could feel the unbearable heat and started to faintly smell burning skin and flesh. The air became unbearably hard to breathe in as smoke rose from everywhere, and the Earth began to shake and crumble with the tremors of what felt like an earthquake. Red-hot molten lava seeped up from the cracks appearing in the earth and burnt everything it touched as it began to form puddles on the earth's upper crust. The Briefs huddled together in fear as their home crumbled. Bulma quivered and panicked, how could all this be happening? There was no scientific explanation that she could think of. She started to have a coughing fit, and moved away from her parents for some air, as they were giving off too much warmth and clogging the oxygen. As she did so however, flames appeared on their bodies and they sunk to the ground in a heap. Bulma screamed. Her parents were dying right infront of her, and there was nothing she could do to save them. All she could do was watch as her mother outstretched her burning hand to her daughter, pleading for help. Bulma shook her head in agony as the hand dropped to the floor and turned black. Within moments all that was left were blackening charred bones. The images began to re-appear over and over in flashes, haunting her mind until her eyes shot open. She finally stopped screaming and her tear-blinded vision blurred into focus to see a face looking down at her. Bulma screamed again.  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN! YOU'RE GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACHE!" Her arms hurt from the tight grip that Vegeta had on her, and he shook her as he spoke, trying to knock some sense into her.  
  
"You killed them you monster! You killed my parents!" Vegeta stared down at her for accusing her of something he would never do.  
  
"Woman, my orders were not to destroy the Earth or your parents. You were having a nightmare. Now you're awake, so get over it." He let go of her wrists finally and pulled the covers over him as he returned to his side of the bed. Wait..his side of the bed? Bulma suddenly sat up and realised she'd slept in 'his' room, in 'his' bed, and next to the man himself. The rage built up inside of her.  
  
"How dare you take advantage of me you bastard!" Vegeta rolled over to meet her dagger eyes, and he sat up. It was way too early for him to argue; all he wanted to do was sleep. It had been an extra bonus for him to sleep next to his captive, and he wanted to prolong that for a little longer at least.  
  
"What the hell got your knickers in a twist now woman? Dammit, I can't even close my eyes for a second without you yelling in my ear! What the fuck is your problem?"  
  
"YOU are the problem! I told you yesterday that I wasn't sleeping in the same bed as you!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, 'what's the big deal stupid baka?'  
  
"And I told you yesterday not to cause suspicion on the ship."  
  
"So sleep on the floor and I'll be happy!" Vegeta nearly hit the roof.  
  
"I'M THE ONE WHO'S MEANT TO BE KEPT 'HAPPY' HERE, NOT YOU! IT'S YOUR JOB TO SATISFY ME, SO IF I WANT YOU TO SLEEP IN THIS BED, THEN YOU SLEEP IN THIS FUCKING BED!"  
  
"FINE! I'LL JUST SLEEP ON THE FLOOR! HAPPY NOW?"  
  
"NO! I SAID YOU'RE SLEEPING HERE!"  
  
"NO, I SAID I'M SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Bulma could see that the argument was getting nowhere, so she took some action. Vegeta watched with raised eyebrows as she grabbed her pillows AND the quilt, making him feel cold as the air hit his skin.  
  
"FINE! JUST GO AHEAD AND TRY TO STOP ME ASSHOLE!" She'd only managed to put one foot on the floor before she felt something grip her wrist and fling her back onto the bed. She struggled to get up, but Vegeta had her pinned down by the weight of his body. Bulma continued to struggle, but it was useless and only made her out of breathe.  
  
"You asked me to stop you, so I did. But you didn't need to ask woman." He smirked as she tried to catch her breath, and her chest heaved up and down with each quick breath she tried to control.  
  
"Get off me before I scream!" Her warning made him chuckle.  
  
"Go ahead, it won't get anyone's attention. Even if it did, no one would come to help you. Besides, I'm quite comfortable right here." She tried pushing him off, but he weighed a ton and wouldn't budge an inch. It wasn't exactly easy either with her wrists being gripped to the sides of her head by his hands, making her arms ache.  
  
"I MEAN IT! GET OFF ME NOW JACKASS!" Vegeta suddenly looked up to see the door slide open and the person he didn't want to see right now standing there.  
  
"Having problems Vegeta? I can hear you two down the hall. Mind calming down? You can't force the girl you know, and I'll gladly take her off your hands if you're having, problems." Vegeta realised that their position did look suspicious, but he was determined to win this round of their on-going battle.  
  
"You obviously heard wrong Zarbon. Now get out and quit disturbing me. Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Busy trying to control someone? I heard the screaming and yelling Vegeta. I'm no fool." Vegeta snickered and Bulma remained silent, her cheeks flushed from her struggles and the embarrassing situation.  
  
"Oh really? Foolish baka. You obvious wouldn't know that humans react to pleasure just like Saiyans. Bulma here got a little..carried away." Bulma couldn't believe her ears, 'how dare he! He's not getting away with wounding my dignity!'  
  
"Fuck you asshole!" Vegeta merely laughed at her 'insult,' and Zarbon frowned, annoyed that Vegeta appeared to be 'getting some' but he wasn't.  
  
"Don't forget what Frieza said Vegeta, he owns you and everything you own. If he saw you were abandoning his missions, he could easily take away your possessions like candy from a baby, to someone a little more, dedicated, to him."  
  
"Like you? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're boring me, get out of my sight Zarbon." Zarbon frowned and took his leave; annoyed that Vegeta had the upper hand, for now anyway. Vegeta finally lifted his weight from Bulma, and as he did so, he felt a slight sharp pain briefly as her hand collided with his cheek. Bulma was satisfied with the loud slap and faint red hand in-print that it left on his skin. Vegeta, however, was not pleased, and Bulma immediately tried to scurry away as he recovered.  
  
"WHAT," he paused momentarily as he struggled for words. "WAS THAT?" He couldn't believe her nerve. NEVER had anyone dared to strike him like that. He didn't even know how to act he was that shocked. Bulma kept to the other side of the bed, as far from Vegeta as possible.  
  
"You suggested that we, you know, slept together! How dare you wound my dignity! I would never succumb to doing anything like that with YOU of all people! I'd rather die!" Vegeta's pride received serious injury; he'd never been unaccepted by a woman before, no woman had ever dared to before. So what gave this woman, this human, the courage to stand up to him? Besides, she wouldn't understand the fact that he was constantly trying to better Zarbon.  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to strike me woman, and how dare you talk about me like that! YOU are the one who is unworthy, not me! What makes you even think that I would want to fuck you, when women will freely jump at the chance to please me alone. I don't know who you think you are, but you think of yourself too highly for my liking. If you weren't vital to my father I wouldn't of even looked once at you! You think I want you here? Because I don't! I can't stand the fact that you're even here, invading my space!" Bulma's lip began to quiver, and Vegeta finally stopped insulting her. It was then that he realised half of his speech wasn't even true. He gaped at her as she looked down at the floor, and a single tear fell down her cheek. Another followed, and Vegeta had to admit to himself that although his pride was somewhat restored, he'd gone a little bit overboard. He couldn't bear to see her upset, especially since he was the cause of her distress. But he couldn't comfort her after all he'd said, she wouldn't be in the right state of mind to accept it.  
  
Bulma felt another warm tear roll down her face, and her throat felt tight as it closed up from her state of emotion. He was partly right, she did think of herself quite highly. It was partly her parent's fault for spoiling her as a child. 'Maybe that's why my relationship with Yamcha never worked out.' She told herself. 'I'm too damn spoilt and high maintenance. But he didn't have to be so mean all of a sudden. Does he understand my feelings?' She laughed at herself for even thinking that Vegeta would even try to understand her. Bulma suddenly heard the door shut and looked up to see that she was now alone. She got up from the bed, and made her way into the bathroom. Her face was a mess; she hadn't washed since the day she was kidnapped, and so, old mascara was now running down her face with each tear. The stain of her pink lipstick was still smudged slightly on her lips, and there was a faint red hand imprint from where Vegeta had slapped her. 'I wonder how long I was out for since then?' She pondered, and glanced at the shower. 'Best not think about it until I've cleaned up a little.'  
  
After showering and washing her very tangled hair, tangling it even more, Bulma filled the sink with warm water, turning both taps on to get the temperature just right. A bar of soap was left of the sink, and Bulma sighed, wishing that she had all of her beauty products with her so that she could cleanse and moisturise her face. She suddenly smiled as she remembered her emergency beauty kit, and checked her pocket to find one of her trusty capsules. 'Bulma, you really are a genius!' The capsule contained her travel make-up bag, moisturising creams, a toothbrush, cleansing wipes, cotton wool pads, and her trusty hairbrush. First she washed all the grime and make-up from her face, then she cleansed and finally, she moisturised. 'I don't even know why I started to cry,' she thought as she searched through her make-up bag, finding mascara, eye- liner, nail polish, various lipsticks, a small set of eye-shadows, and her most important item-foundation, not that she needed it most the time, since she was blessed with an almost perfect complexion. However, the foundation was kept for emergencies, and this certain case was a very bad emergency. 'I must've looked so pathetic and weak. Great. Now he'll have something else to throw at me.'  
  
After pampering her face with her beauty products, Bulma couldn't help but smile at her healthy looking reflection radiating from the mirror. She kept her make-up natural, not wanting to impress anyone, especially not Vegeta after his verbal battering. She could still hear him insulting her in her thoughts, and wondered if she was in he wrong striking him. 'I'm going crazy,' she told herself as she wrung out any water from her hair and began to brush through the many tangles, wincing as she did so. 'I don't even know what's right or wrong anymore. I don't even think I care. Maybe I should just submit to him, life would be a lot easier then.' She laughed at herself for even suggesting to submit; it just wasn't in her blood to do such a thing. 'No, he'll just have to learn to give me a little respect, maybe then, I'll return the favour. Besides, I always get what I want. I'll just use my feminine charms to persuade him a little. Easy." She smiled, a little more confident in herself. 'I'll make it look like I'm submitting, just to fool him. Then, he won't know what's hit him. Heheh, he is a man afterall, he won't be able to resist moi. I'll just twist him round like my little finger, and he'll be under my control.' Or so she hoped.  
  
Vegeta drank the last of his bottled water, a satisfied grin on his face from the spar he'd just had. Nappa lay in the corner, waiting for the medics to arrive. His ribs were broken severely, as was his arm and nose. He'd need more than an hour in the rejuvenation tanks before he could spar with Vegeta again. Radditz, however, was out cold. He always had been the weaker one, even his younger brother, Kakarrot, could beat him fair and square. Vegeta felt more calm and relaxed now that he'd let his built up anger out on the poor bodyguards. He sniggered at the word 'bodyguard.' 'They can't even beat me in a spar, and they expect to guard me with their lives? I'd be better off guarding myself. All they're good for is beating to a bloody pulp when that woman pisses me off.' His thoughts turned to Bulma, and his grin fell. They hadn't exactly got off to a good start; constantly arguing and biting each other's head off. Her attitude and fiery temper reminded him of his mother, Laneya. She would always better his father in a verbal contest, and then the King would take it out on his son. His mother didn't know though, but when she did find out one day, all hell broke loose. Vegeta had a strong mother-son relationship with Laneya, and she would've given her life to protect her son without question. Vegeta had never gotten over her death by his father's hand, and he had never forgiven his father either. The father-son bitter relationship, if you could even call it that, was more that Vegeta could stomach, and he had secretly wished Frieza had killed his father a long time ago. Instead, Frieza held King Vegeta captive on his own planet, giving him orders that made the people despise the Royal family of Vegetasei, and favour Frieza. Vegeta and his father were merely Frieza's pawns, but no more. Vegeta swore to put an end to the monster's tyranny, and claim the throne as his own. He had so many ideas to improve Vegetasei, and knew that he would make a better King than his father could ever be. His mother had told him so, and he believed her to this day forth.  
  
Vegeta sealed away his bitter and remorseful memories, not wanting to re- open old and unhealed emotional wounds. He still had the task of somehow re- pairing a mutual understanding at least with the woman, and that was something he was not looking forward to.  
  
Even though she'd showered and washed, Bulma still felt dirty. She didn't have a change of clothes, and so far, hadn't found anything suitable in Vegeta's drawers. Finally, she opened one bottom drawer to find women's lingerie, and pulled a face as she pulled a black laced bra and underwear set out from the collection. She grinned, 'it seems Vegeta has a hobby.' The thought made her giggle, but then she realised that they must've been for his nightly conquests. They seemed clean however, so Bulma put them on, and wrapped Vegeta's black spare towel around her once more. 'Well, he wasn't lying about women throwing themselves at him. That explains Vegeta's freedom of, well, speech.' Her clothes quest wasn't going very well, as she discovered corsets and more evening-ish garments, but not suitable and, normal, for her to wear. Bulma finally gave up with no luck, and for now, left the towel on. At least she was feeling refreshed and revitalised. As she sat down to relax and wait, the door opened, and to her surprise, a calm Vegeta strode into the room, looking like he was in a better mood than before.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
They both stared at each other as they spoke in unison, and Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"Fine, since we've finally come to at least one agreement, you can go first." She snorted, 'I'd never of thought he'd be gentleman enough to do that! Well, stranger things HAVE happened.'  
  
"Fine. I think we should start fresh. Put everything that's happened aside, and discuss what's to happen now, not things in the past." He stuck his nose in the air, and Bulma folded her arms, making sure that her towel didn't fall; that was all she needed.  
  
"Fine. But I'm warning you now, what I said before still goes. You are here as my slave."  
  
"You don't need to remind me Vegeta, I have a good memory you know!" He smirked, and spoke before he thought.  
  
"Well, I'd never of guessed."  
  
"Ugh! I can't even have a calm and reasonable conversation with you, without you insulting me, or throwing harsh or sarcastic comments at me!"  
  
"Speak for yourself woman, I'm just doing what you do to me."  
  
"Well I'm trying to be serious and mature here, so maybe you should too." He made a 'hmph' sound, and walked forwards, closing the space between them.  
  
"So what's the catch with this, 'fresh start'?" He wasn't entirely stupid; she could give him that at least. But Bulma was just as stubborn and determined as he was. Plus she had her devious side to boost.  
  
"First, the bed."  
  
"Is where we'll both sleep."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"But," and the 'but' was emphasised to gain Vegeta's attention, and agitate him furthermore. "I'll stick to MY side." She pointed to the left, nearest the bathroom. "And YOU stick to yours." She pointed to the right, and Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"I was doing that before woman, but you were too busy screaming and yelling in my ear to notice."  
  
"Fresh start Vegeta." He rolled his eyes and 'hmphed' again, and she continued. "Now, the matter of my personal needs.' Vegeta grinned and raised one eyebrow haughtily.  
  
"Your 'needs'? And what would these 'needs' be exactly? Go ahead, enlighten me." Bulma nearly lost it with his cockiness, but remained calm and took a deep breath, ending in a sigh as she exhaled.  
  
"Well let's see now; clothes, the bathroom, food, beauty and feminine products, oh, and exercise." He stared blankly at her, and raised a confused eyebrow.  
  
"What?" She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"It's not that hard to comprehend Vegeta. I want some clothes, my share of the bathroom when I need it, food when I want it, my various beauty and feminine necessities, and my freedom of this room AND the ship." Vegeta leaned against the bedpost. 'So now she's demanding things from me? Well, I'll just have to ask for things in return.'  
  
"Well, from what I can see, you've already raided my room for clothes and found that I only keep certain 'souvenirs' here. You've overtaken the bathroom and my things, and you can eat when I eat, and you've never been awake when I have. As far as leaving this room, I can't permit it."  
  
"Why the hell not?" 'Now he's just being immature and selfish!'  
  
"For that simple fact that I don't trust anyone on this ship, and you won't stand a chance out there, unprotected. If you want to take a 'stroll' around the ship, then that can be arranged with my bodyguards. Other than that, you are to remain in here."  
  
"You can't keep me captive in here!"  
  
"I can and I am. Woman, I've given you more privileges than you need, so just be satisfied for a change. All you do is moan and complain."  
  
"Well what do you expect? You take me from my home, and-"  
  
"Fresh start woman," his interruption shut her up, and she rolled her eyes, wanting to slap him, several times. The thought of it made her smirk.  
  
"Now, since we've covered your 'needs,' we can think about mine." She stared at him with dagger eyes. 'If he even suggests it, I swear I won't be able to control my reaction. And that won't be pretty.'  
  
"Fine, go ahead."  
  
"Firstly, maybe a little respect around here. Infact, a LOT more respect."  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't call me woman-"  
  
"Silence, woman, I haven't finished yet." Her eyebrow twitched at his rudeness, and he smirked as he continued. "There, now that's better. Secondly, a little more understanding perhaps to the way my culture works. You're not on earth anymore, that means you abide by my rules from now on."  
  
'No surprise there,' she told herself, and flashed a fake sweet smile at the prince.  
  
"Is that all your Royal highness?" He glared at her, and then grinned.  
  
"One more thing; don't call me that! I can tell mockery when I hear it, and I don't appreciate it either."  
  
"Fine. But I have a name you know, I don't like being called 'woman' al the time."  
  
"Woman, I'll call you what I like." Bulma frowned and stood up, keeping hold of her towel which was becoming loose.  
  
"We had an agreement Vegeta."  
  
"You can't have everything you want, some things are given as rewards, and I don't think you deserve one right now."  
  
"You really are an arrogant bastard." He grinned and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Thankyou. You might want to adjust my towel before it falls down. Not like I'd mind if it did. I'm taking a shower, no peeking." She immediately pulled the towel up to her collarbone and held it there, stuck her tongue out as Vegeta shut the bathroom door, but didn't lock it.  
  
"Keep dreaming Vegeta!" She knew he heard her, and smiled with satisfaction when he didn't respond. 'At least we had a conversation which didn't end up with me out cold or in tears. It seems my plan it taking form.'  
  
Vegeta examined his bathroom, and scowled at the mess Bulma had made as she'd invaded it. Her items of Kame knows what where scattered everywhere, invading Vegeta's space and making it seem like his bathroom no longer belonged to him. 'Infact,' he thought as he stripped and stepped into the shower, which was till moist and humid from previously being used. 'Nothing feels the same anymore.' The warm water hit Vegeta's back and neck harshly as he kept his head down and let his mass of gravity defying hair soak. He rested his forehead on the shower wall, and let the harsh water massage his aching back muscles. 'Why am I enjoying her company though? Weak females are usually only good for one thing, but this one is somehow different. I wonder if it's the chase that's keeping me so attracted to her. Would I tire and bore of her once I've finally had my way?' Vegeta didn't even know why he was asking himself such questions. No one mattered to him, and he didn't want to start a habit of allowing his emotions to take over and therefore, allow people to get a little closer to him, and vice versa. He didn't want to care about anyone, but every time he had a moment to relax, his thoughts returned to his mysterious and on-going conquest. 'It has to be the heat!' He told himself and scowled. 'Damn moon phase, if it wasn't essential to us, I would've destroyed the moon a long time ago. Then I wouldn't have to go through this blasted stage! Maybe when it's over, these pathetic feelings and emotions will be over too.' 


	4. All Hail the King!

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz blah blah no need to rub it in! But I'm happy to say that I'm claiming my own character-Ajax so nah nah nah nah nah! :P  
  
A.N. Finally approaching Vegetasei (cos I can't be bothered to write chapters 7 chapters set on the spaceship..it's just boring) Vegeta's off heat, so have his feelings changed? You'll just have to wait and see... Last time: Bulma & Vegeta finally came to a compromise after one chaotic morning.  
  
Chapter 4: All hail the King!  
  
Temporary life on the spacecraft was, well, not brilliant, but at least it was better than before. So far, Bulma and Vegeta's little 'talk' seemed to have worked. Bulma had been allowed access around the ship, escorted by either Nappa or Radditz of course, and she found that it wasn't so interesting afterall. The technology was pretty high-tech, but if she had the chance, she knew that she could've improved many things on the ship. Making it a little faster would've been her top priority. She'd been stuck on the ship for 5days, so it seemed like it was taking forever to reach Vegetasei. She only saw Vegeta in the morning, around lunchtime sometimes, and in the evening. Of course, it was kind of a good thing, but then again, she needed a little company sometimes, and even Vegeta would do. In her case, that was saying something.  
  
Bulma suddenly woke up to feel the whole room shaking, infact; the whole ship ship was shaking! There was a loud buzzing noise and the lights began to flicker on and off. Vegeta, however, was sleeping like a baby with his back to her. However, that didn't stop his tail from affectionately securing itself around Bulma's upper thigh. She'd discovered many times that Vegeta's tail had a mind of it's own, or so she thought. She'd nearly screamed the first time she found it wrapped around her small waist, and Vegeta had not been too pleased either, especially from her constant yanking of his tail as she'd tried to pry it off her. He'd then explained in-between yet another argument that his tail was very 'sensitive,' to touch. Bulma merely sighed and began to very carefully try to unravel it with great difficulty; eventually giving up after realising that it was impossible to break its tight hold on her. However, even though she'd been careful, she had still managed to wake Vegeta, and he rolled over, opening one eye to stare at her.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my tail woman!" It was more of a statement than a question, and Bulma folded her arms as she looked down at the frowning Saiyan from her sitting up position.  
  
"Well then tell your tail not to latch itself onto me! Besides, we've got bigger problems. I think the ship's breaking apart." Vegeta had hardly realised that the ship was shaking; he was so used to it by now, but found her calm 'humour' amusing.  
  
"I'm guessing that you're mistaking a perfectly normal landing as a problem? Foolish woman, go back to sleep." He closed his eye and rolled onto his back, yanking the quilt a little too hard. Bulma realised that only half of her body was now covered, and she rolled onto her side, pulling the quilt so that it covered her completely. Vegeta felt the cold air hit his bare leg, and opened his eyes; yanking the quilt so much that it hardly covered Bulma at all. He smirked and rolled over, taking the quilt with him and sandwiching it between the mattress and his body. Bulma began to shake as she felt the cold air hit her skin, and frowned, tired of Vegeta's little game. His tail was conveniently exposed, and she gave it a quick yank. Vegeta immediately sat up after yelping, bringing a smile to Bulma's face as she pulled the quilt over to cover her fully, gripping it firmly.  
  
"Too bad Vegeta, you should know by now that I always win!" She chuckled to herself, and Vegeta grinned.  
  
'So, the woman wants to play rough does she?" He grabbed hold of the quilt and pulled it, taking Bulma with it since she was holding on so tightly. Bulma yelped as she rolled over with the quilt, and banged into something hard, stopping her from rolling anymore. She squirmed as she realised that she was too close to Vegeta and his muscular chest for comfort, and tried to get away, only to find as she struggled that the quilt was making her escape more difficult. Vegeta chuckled as she struggled to get away from him; deviously holding most of the quilt so that it tightly secured her next to him.  
  
"You amuse me woman. Now, I'm going back to sleep, so would you mind not kicking and punching me?"  
  
"I'm trying to get out of this blasted quilt asshole! I'm stuck!"  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep, the change in gravity will eventually knock you out anyway."  
  
"WHAT! WHEN?" He frowned and looked around at the still shaking room.  
  
"Hmm, I'd say around, now." Bulma suddenly felt something pull her downwards, and she was flattened against the mattress.  
  
"Vegeta..can't..BREATHE!" She gasped for air, but he ignored her, closing her eyes and enjoying their close proximity.  
  
"So go to sleep. You'll get used to it, eventually." For once she did what he said; she didn't really have much choice, and sleep soon engulfed her, taking her once again to dream world.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Frieza watched from his observation tower on Vegetasei as Vegeta's ship finally came into view in the sky. "So, my little Vegeta has finally returned. Dodoria!" A very fat pink alien walked towards Frieza from the doorway and bowed before he stood to attention.  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza?" Frieza sneered at the alien; most of his henchmen were very good looking, but Dodoria lacked beauty of any kind, even to his own race.  
  
"You really should cut down on those midnight snacks Dodoria, or else I may have to replace you." Frieza's insultive tone ripped right through Dodoria, and he bowed his head, partly out of respect, and partly because he was ashamed. "Now, I want you to bring my newest little pet to me. Do you think you can manage that without screwing up?"  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza, I will right away."  
  
"Good." Dodoria immediately left and soon returned followed by a Saiyan who possessed the beauty and magnificence that Dodoria lacked.  
  
"You wanted to see me Lord Frieza?" Frieza smiled and sent Dodoria out.  
  
"I have a very important new job for you Ajax, and since I can trust you, I'm sure you will be very successful."  
  
"Of course Lord Frieza, I live to serve you and only you." Frieza grinned, his tail swinging behind him with contentment.  
  
"The little Saiyan Prince seemed a little too confident earlier; he must be up to something with that dratted father of his. I know how much you despise the Royal family of Vegetasei, but there is a very big reward for you involved in the mission, IF you do it right."  
  
"What do I have to do?" Frieza smiled, he had him wrapped around his little finger, as usual.  
  
"Listen very carefully."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
King Vegeta sat proudly on his throne as his son entered followed by one of the most beautiful women the King had ever seen. His son bowed and nudged the woman, who curtsied elegantly, bringing a deep grin to the King's face. 'Well well, the brat has much better taste than I thought.' Vegeta caught his father staring at Bulma and pulled her close to him, noticing his father's eyes twitch and his son's possessiveness. Bulma didn't have the strength to protest however. After literally being dragged out of bed and carried to the throne room all the way from the ship under a heavy gravitational force, she didn't have the strength to frown, never mind speak.  
  
"Father," Vegeta cringed at calling the King that, he wasn't worthy of the name. However, until he became King, he had to respect the Royal bloodline and greet them accordingly. "I have brought the scientist, as requested." He spoke quietly, and King Vegeta nodded to his guards at the door, signalling for them to leave. Since Frieza had arrived, the Royal bloodline of Vegetasei could trust no one.  
  
"You bring me a woman? Don't make me laugh boy, I asked for a scientist, not a concubine."  
  
"More fool you then father; her name is Bulma Briefs. Does that prove enough?" The king frowned at his son for his patronising and competent attitude.  
  
"One can easily lie about their name. I want proper proof. Come closer woman." Bulma managed to frown, 'so the arrogance runs in the family, should've guessed.' But she couldn't be bothered to argue with Vegeta's 'pain in the ass' of a father, and stepped closer. Vegeta watched with agitation as the king's eyes surveyed her, grinning as he did so. However, he could very faintly but surely smell his son's scent on her, and knew that his son must've spent a lot of time within the woman's proximity. "I'm going to set you a task woman, do you think your pitiful brain can handle that?" She frowned at him, who was he to insult her without even knowing her? Her intelligence could probably surpass his three times over.  
  
"Of course." Vegeta grinned, hoping that she wasn't bluffing. He longed to see a human woman surpass his father, especially this human woman in particular.  
  
"I want you to design a training facility, one that would increase one's strength incredibly. You have two months. If I see you slacking, I'll make that one. None must know about it either. Does your puny little brain comprehend that?"  
  
"No, I need you to translate to baby talk. Of course I understand." King Vegeta raised his nose in the air with approval of her Saiyan like spirit. 'The woman has guts, but if she doesn't complete this task, then she's mine.' He smiled at the thought of claiming her as his. Of course, he'd vowed to never take a mate, but that didn't mean he couldn't get his use out of her. He watched as Vegeta led her out of the room and narrowed his eyes. 'Yes boy, enjoy her company for as long as you can. Once she's failed the task, she's mine.'  
  
Vegeta slammed the throne room door shut and took hold of Bulma's wrist, leading her through long corridors and up large staircases and lifts. He hated his father, and any conversation he had with him usually ended up in him despising him even more. Up until Vegeta was five years of age, his father hadn't been such of an annoyance. However, after that, the King began to envy his son for spending so much time with his mother, making him feel that his Queen loved his son more than him. So he began to despise his son, and the feeling became mutual. Vegeta shook the childhood thoughts once again from his head, and finally opened a large door guarded by two elite Saiyans. He let go of Bulma once the door shut behind them, allowing her to collapse onto the bed with exhaustion while he headed directly for a cold shower. Every muscle ached, and Bulma wished she could get a massage or something. 'I'm a scientist; I should be treated with at least some respect considering they lack them here. Hey, I should be treated like a Royal dammit! And right now, I'm in desperate need of a massage. Hmmm, desperate times call for desperate measures.' She shuddered at her own thoughts, and grinned maliciously. 'But it will be very interesting to see how he reacts heheh.'  
  
Vegeta finally emerged from the bathroom 10minutes later, a short black towel wrapped around his lower waist to just about show his pelvic bone. He found Bulma lying on his bed on her stomach kicking the air with her feet.  
  
"Vegeeeeeta," she almost purred his name, sending chills down his spine. "I really need a massage. All of my muscles are aching like hell." He scowled and folded his arms, although the invitation was tempting.  
  
"I'm not your servant, woman." She stared at him with pleading eyes and smiled innocently.  
  
"I never said that I wanted you to. I can't possibly be expected to work in these conditions though. I need clothes, paper, a lab would be nice too."  
  
"We have all of that here already baka." He was getting agitated with her feet swinging through the air, and was starting to loose control of himself. Bulma noticed him moving closer towards the bed and rolled over onto her back, sprawling out across the double bed as she stretched like a cat. She closed her eyes and secretly smiled as she felt the bed give way to Vegeta's weight as he sat down. However, his next actions made her jump out of her skin as she felt the lightest touch on her feet followed by a slow kneading motion. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped from he lips, and Vegeta grinned at the effect his ministrations were having on her.  
  
"I thought you were a warrior Vegeta," she breathed in deeply as he pressed harder on the middle of her foot and he smirked.  
  
"Warriors are skillfull with their hands, and this is very good exercise for them."  
  
"I bet it is." She hadn't expected him to actually give her the massage, not that she was complaining. He hadn't lasted as long as Yamcha, who gave the worst massages ever and always wanted a reward afterwards. But Bulma brushed the thought of Yamcha aside; at this moment, there was no competition between Yamcha and Vegeta, the winner was obvious. Vegeta had switched to the other foot and was moving up to her ankle and further north to her calf muscles. Bulma was in heaven. 'If only I'd asked him sooner! I've got him wrapped round my little finger now, just as planned. But I wonder how far he's gonna go with this? Is he just teasing me? Does he know what I'm up to? Nah, that baka wouldn't see my plans even if they hit him in the face.'  
  
Vegeta however suddenly stopped as there was a knock at the door, much to Bulma's annoyance, and she moaned with protest. "I was enjoying that! Tell whoever it is to go away."  
  
'Hmph, I bet she was enjoying that. I really am a woman magnet, and a genius to boost.' He chuckled to himself and at the affect he'd had on Bulma. The door then opened and Bulma managed to sit up to see a very good- looking, well-built Saiyan walk into the room. He bowed to Vegeta from the hips, keeping his arms to his sides, and Vegeta frowned, folding his arms.  
  
"And what do you want Ajax?" The Saiyan with short cut black hair presented a white envelop with the Royal seal stamped onto it, and a parcel.  
  
"Orders from his majesty to hand this to you." Vegeta snatched the envelope and parcel, and then frowned at Ajax; he had never liked or trusted the Saiyan and therefore inspected the envelope's seal to see that it was still intact. He then inspected the parcel, which had not been opened either.  
  
"Good, you may go now." Ajax took his leave after a lingering stare at Bulma, much to Vegeta's annoyance. 'I'm going to have to keep a watchful eye on the woman it seems.' He tore the envelope open to find a silver key with a ruby at the top that was fastened to a silver chain. There was a note which simply read: 'Lab key', so he handed it to Bulma who examined it. "Keep that fastened at your neck at all times, and let none know what it is." Bulma nodded and immediately fastened the clip and the back of her neck, and the ruby key hung low to above her navel. Vegeta then found that the parcel contained the standard blue work overalls for Bulma's use in the lab. He threw them over to her, then stood up, their previous intimate moment ruined. "I'm going to train." Bulma glared at him and put the work clothes down.  
  
"Can I come with you? I need to see the training room."  
  
"Fine, but first." He walked over to one of the built in drawers in the walls and pulled out some material which he threw over to Bulma. He then went back into the bathroom to get changed into training gear, leaving Bulma to inspect the material. It was undyed pure cotton and she folded it out to see that it was a dress of some sort. She quickly got changed into it, discarding her clothes onto a heap on the black marble floor. There were no sleeves, and the square neckline came to about an inch below the collarbone. It was medium sized and therefore hung loosely from her curves. However, it was moderately short; coming to her mid thighs where the cotton was frayed and cut jaggedly. All in all, it was a pretty ugly and cheap dress, and Bulma realised probably only the lowest of all classes wore it; slaves. Bulma then heard the bathroom door open and turned around to see Vegeta walking towards her. He circled her, and she folded her arms as he did so, wondering why he was smirking.  
  
'Probably laughing at how bad I look in this outfit. Note to self: demand better clothes.' Vegeta took one last look, then walked ahead towards the door, turning back to see Bulma hesitantly following.  
  
'So, not surprisingly she can even make the best out of a slave outfit. Maybe I should make the most out of this and just give her concubine clothing. That way, we'll both be happy.'  
  
The training section was probably the largest area in the whole palace, consisting of outdoor and indoor areas. Bulma watched as two Saiyans sparred in a grassy field, firing energy blasts at each other, which destroyed the large space around them. Two more sparred in the next field, and three sparred on a concrete tiled square arena. It was cloudy but mild, and Vegeta typed in a door code for the large indoor section situated in a separate building at the back of the palace. The electronic door slid open, and the smell of sweat hit Bulma's nose as she followed Vegeta inside. There was a long white corridor filled with doors opposite each other. As they passed each door, Bulma could hear yells and screams. Finally, Vegeta opened door number 15 by entering another code, and the door opened to reveal a completely white room. The floor was tiled, and two Saiyans were already sparring inside. However, they immediately stopped when Vegeta entered the room and bowed with respect. Bulma recognised them as her escorts on the ship; Nappa, and Radditz. They looked at her with puzzled expressions, which Vegeta took note of.  
  
"She's just here to inspect the training room." The two Saiyans nodded; they'd remembered how eager Bulma had been to inspect the ship. "So this is a ki free spar, I don't want one of you bakas to aim wrong and hit her instead, understood?" They nodded yet again and Vegeta began to stretch out his muscles. Bulma, feeling very out of place, laughed nervously in the silent room.  
  
"I guess I'll get to it then shall I?" There was no response, so she gingerly and slowly walked around the room. The 4 white walls were heavily dented in different sizes, and closer up she could see that they were stained in certain spots with dried blood. Bulma hurt her neck as she looked up to see the highest ceiling ever, and then heard the battle commence behind her. Curiosity took over her, and she turned around to see a 2-on 1 battle; Nappa and Radditz versus Vegeta. However, that was no problem for the Saiyan Prince, who constantly swatted his opponents away like flies. Bulma knew he was strong, but not THIS strong. She watched the reflexes of his muscles in awe, not able to take her eyes off him as he dodged yet another of Radditz's weak attack and smirked as he kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a wall to the side of Bulma. It was then that he caught her staring at him, resulting in Nappa's fist connecting with his cheek. Bulma quickly looked away so as not to distract him again, and took down mental notes of the room.  
  
'I don't even know where to start with this training room; I know nothing about these stupid Saiyans!'  
  
She watched as Radditz managed to get up, a new large dent in the wall where he'd crashed. He wiped his now bleeding nose and flew over to aid Nappa, who was being pummelled by Vegeta's combos.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder if they have any machines here like you'd find in a gym back home?' She then laughed at herself and erased that thought. 'Bulma you baka! Machines wouldn't last 2seconds against these guys! Think, think! What would make them stronger apart from fighting each other?' She sat down in a corner, racking her brains out to think of a solution as the spar continued infront of her. 'This is useless; I need stats and information. Stupid King. He could've given me a better briefing! No, he's more determined to make a fool out of me. Well no one makes a fool out of Bulma Briefs! I'll show him. You too Vegeta.' She looked up to see Vegeta standing in the middle of the room, looking down at Nappa and Radditz, who were both out cold on the floor.  
  
"Getting better," he said to their unconscious minds. "I think this time you both lasted longer than 10minutes, but you still need to improve." He then turned to look at Bulma, who was still sitting in the corner. She too looked unconscious, but with open eyes. He walked over to her still body and waved a hand infront of her face. She blinked several times from her blanked out state and looked up to see Vegeta's momentary concerned frown suddenly disappear into his usual serious expression. "Woman, we're going."  
  
It was sunset, and the large dinner banquet was served in the equally large banquet hall. It was a private meal however, so the room was very empty as only the King, a few elite guards, Vegeta, and Bulma sat at the long table covered in a white cloth and on top of that, golden cutlery and plates filled with different foods, the majority being meat and very large potatoes, about three times as big as those found on Earth. Bulma watched as the Saiyans filled their mouths with food in-between conversation, and kept her eyes away from the King, who she'd caught glaring at her more than once from the end of the table. Vegeta was silent however, and kept his focus on the food on his plate. The elite soldiers were puzzled, firstly with the fact that a slave girl was allowed to eat at the same table as them, but they didn't mention anything at the table considering she had arrived with the Prince. Nothing was said against the Royal family or their possessions; and that included their slaves. Secondly, the slave girl was writing on a napkin, mumbling to herself quietly and scribbling out what she had written now and again. Once again, they kept their opinions to themselves. The King however, watched with interest as Bulma wrote down various numeral equations, which he couldn't even begin to comprehend, nor did he want to.  
  
'So, it seems I'll be on my way to becoming the strongest in the universe sooner than I had planned.' He glanced at his silent son and narrowed his eyes. 'I wonder how strong the brat is? All he does it train all day, but he can't be stronger than me. He must take after his pathetic mother. Still, the day I set him firmly in his place will be a day for celebration. Thanks to Frieza, he's been allowed to wander from my sight. First, I'll deal with Frieza, then, I'll deal with the boy. Maybe I should've killed him while I had the chance. Damn you Laneya, even in death, you still manage to haunt me. But don't worry, your son will soon be joining you.' He grinned at the thought of finally dealing with his son. 'Oh yes, that boy will wish he had never been born once I'm done with him.' 


	5. Confrontations

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz & I'm not making any profit, OKAY!!!?  
  
A.N: Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ They're really encouraging me to keep writing this fic, and I've been having mad ideas for the story lately, yay! Hopefully the plot will thicken and unravel with each chapter. Last chapter: Bulma & Vegeta got a little carried away heheh, plus everyone seems to be against Vegeta, including his father! (cue: dum dum dum music)  
  
Chapter 5: Confrontations  
  
Vegeta was angry, VERY angry, infact, he was more than angry; he was infuriated. He'd spent the afternoon sparring with Zarbon of all people, and the result hadn't been good. Of course he'd refused medical attention and slowly made his way up to his room, much to Zarbon's amusement. His mocking words still played in Vegeta's head as he climbed the many marble steps up to his room, limping badly. 'Damn you Zarbon! I swear I WILL defeat you, even if it's the last thing I do! You will pay for ever mocking the Prince of Saiyans and my pride.'  
  
Bulma flinched as she heard the door suddenly open and then slam shut, swinging several times as it hit the wall. She turned round from the desk that she'd overtaken to see Vegeta collapse onto the bed. He was a bloody mess, and winced in pain as his back connected with even the soft mattress. For once he hadn't worn the white and orange armour, and his blue spandex suit was tattered and torn. "Vegeta, what happened?" She was only being sympathetic, but Vegeta scowled; he had no time for sympathy, infact, he hated it more than anything.  
  
"What does it look like baka? I was sparring! And cut the sympathy crap." His voice trailed off and Bulma frowned.  
  
"Fine! Be like that. I was only asking."  
  
"Well don't!" He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the immense pain, but that was impossible. 'I knew I should've gone to the rejuvenation tank! Damn pride.' He punched the mattress then winced, trying not to yell out. However, Bulma heard the quiet wince and turned round, determined to help him even if he didn't want her too. Besides, she needed to work, and he was distracting her with his childish whimpering. She stormed into the bathroom and raided the cabinets, finding different kinds of tablets, creams, and bandages. She brought them all out and sat on the bed next to Vegeta, who winced as she did so.  
  
"Now quit being such a big spoilt baby and let me help you out here. Don't you people have doctors?"  
  
"Of course we have doctors!"  
  
"So why didn't you go see one?" She began to unravel some bandaging and inspected the bottles of different coloured tablets.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help, especially not a doctors, and especially not yours! Now leave me alone!" She sighed and found a tub containing some sort of herbal remedy for sores, bruises, cuts, and broken limbs.  
  
"Quit trying to be so stubborn Vegeta, you and I both know that I'm way more stubborn than you'll ever be. Besides, I know that you can't wait for me to play nurse. Guys just love that."  
  
"I do not!" She giggled girlishly and took the top of the container of the herbal remedy, filling the room with its vile smell as she dug her hand into the green thick cream. Vegeta watched cautiously; feeling a little worried about what the hell she was going to do to him. 'Since when did she give a damn about me?'  
  
"Now hold still, this is probably gonna sting no doubt." He didn't have a chance in hell to get away, and before he could even reply, he was yelling out in pain as the green gung connected with his skin. Bulma applied it thickly to his shoulder, which was a purple mass of bruises and clotted blood from the many deep cuts. Vegeta's teeth clenched together as he tried to suppress his yells of agony, and Bulma could tell by his expression that he was probably experiencing more pain than she'd ever had, tripled and then probably doubled. "Wow, the almighty Saiyan warrior brought to tears by none other than herbs. Now THAT'S funny."  
  
"SILENCE WOMAN!" She grinned and silenced him instead as she bandage up his shoulder and back area where she'd applied the herbal remedy, making Vegeta flinch in pain and agony. The cream was burning his skin more than any ki blast ever could, and he felt like he'd pass out any moment from the immense pain. However, Bulma continued with the torture, showing no mercy until every wound and broken limb had been tended to. By the time she'd finished, Vegeta's eyes were shut tightly and she watched as he slept like a baby; his chest slowly moving up and down with each intake of breath. Bulma smiled as she looked down at his calm state. 'He's actually quite good looking,' she told herself. 'When he's not scowling that is.' She then frowned and turned away. 'Wait, I must be going mad! This is Vegeta you're talking about; the guy who killed your boyfriend, kidnapped you, then brought you to this dump!' She walked back to her desk, trying to remain sane by working. 'Plus he's not gonna be too happy in the morning. It was a little too obvious that I enjoyed making him suffer. But he did kinda deserve it afterall though.'  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Frieza watched from his throne as Zarbon finally entered his private chambers. He eagerly awaited any news about Vegeta, and Zarbon never failed to disappoint him. "I hope you kept me waiting this long for a reason Zarbon." The green alien with blue hair grinned and stood casually in the middle of the room. A burning log fire was the only source of both heat and light, illuminating both of their faces in an orange tone.  
  
"I sparred with Vegeta earlier; he's still no threat to us. He's as weak as ever." Frieza grinned and rested his chin on his palm.  
  
"I hope you didn't punish him too badly Zarbon, especially that pretty little face of his." They both sniggered and Zarbon shock his head.  
  
"He'll live. I 'spose he went crawling back to that earthling of his after refusing medical attention. Stubborn as ever and full of pride, I don't know why you still put up with him."  
  
"Yes, he is rather stubborn, but he'll make a good addition to us, I just need to break him in more. Besides, Saiyans are easier to manipulate when you take something away from then. He's already lost his people's trust and approval thanks to his baka of a father. Very soon, he'll be begging me for his life." Zarbon sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I think he's a waste of time and space if you ask me, weak too."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, and I didn't ask you either. You run along now and keep an extra eye on him. I already have great plans for you both."  
  
"Wonderful," Zarbon muttered sarcastically as he walked away to meet Dodoria outside for a sparring session. 'But I s'pose Vegeta will have some use; beating him to a pulp everyday will be very entertaining indeed.'  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The same female slave once again knocked on Vegeta's door early the next morning and wheeled in breakfast on a tray. Bulma thanked her, feeling sorry for the poor girl. Her light blue skin, large green eyes, and webbed, scaled fingers showed that she was neither Saiyan nor human, and Bulma pitied the poor girl, who brought breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday, and was also mute. She left as quickly as she had entered, and Bulma heard Vegeta start to mumble as the smell of food hit his nose. He managed to sit up painfully slowly, and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning!" Bulma's voice rung through his ears and he scowled at the sound of her cheery voice at such an early hour. "You slept like a baby, which makes a change from your usual snoring."  
  
"Silence woman, I do not snore!"  
  
"Oh yes you do."  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up! I don't have the time or patience for your annoying voice this morning, nor do I have the strength to argue."  
  
'Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Grouchy bastard.' She raised her eyebrows and sat down to eat her small portion of food. Vegeta slowly managed to crawl to the end of the bed where he could reach the tray and devour his large portion of meat, large eggs, and Vegetasei's equivalent to bread, which was thicker, bigger, and filled with nuts and herbs. In fact, most things on Vegetasei were Erath's equivalent, just bigger. The meat was raw, turning Bulma's stomach as she watched Vegeta eat it within seconds. 'How can he eat raw meat first thing in the morning?' She watched him as he remained silent and then patted his full stomach when he'd cleaned his plate after his 5th serving. "So, how are you feeling? Better?"  
  
"Yes, I heal quickly."  
  
"You're such an arrogant bastard! You only healed quicker because I spent all of yesterday afternoon playing nursemaid, and I don't even get so much as a thankyou!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to, and besides, you only did that to cause me pain, and you damn well enjoyed it. I saw your face." She narrowed her eyes at his not impressed face.  
  
"I'm glad I did! But I don't know which I would've enjoyed more; tormenting you with that herbal gunk, or laughing at you for still aching and whimpering like a big baby this morning just because you won't see a doctor like any smart person would do."  
  
"I don't have time for this, besides, your constant arguments are boring me." He stood up and headed for the bathroom, and Bulma heard the shower nuzzle turn on. She frowned and picked up a pencil and notepad, not wanting to be within 2feet of the Royal pain in the ass. Vegeta heard the door slam shut from the shower and sighed. 'If she expected me to thank her then she should know by now that that word doesn't exist in my vocabulary. Besides, the stupid bitch enjoyed making me suffer yesterday.' The shower was probably the only place where Vegeta could think things through, and he needed to do that a lot. 'Maybe some time by herself will make her cool off a bit. Dammit! What do I care? She's shouldn't be a concern, but no matter how hard I try to deny it, she is! I don't understand it, I've been out of heat and my hormones are still fucking about. Distancing myself from the woman only makes matters worse. What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma stormed through the palace corridors, trying not to think about the argument. 'I don't even know why I bother; he's not even worth toying with. Bastard. I hate him so much!' She eventually arrived at her favourite location; the gardens, and sat down on a bench near a water fountain. 'Why these Saiyans would be interested in beauty is beyond me. I thought they'd be living in primitive mud huts, not grand palaces with equally grand gardens. They really are a confusing race.' She opened her notebook and began to read through her notes. It had been a week since King Vegeta had set her the project, and she still felt like she'd gotten nowhere, even after hours and hours of ideas and rough planning. She'd only been sitting for about 5 minutes however, until a shadow blocked out the sun infront of her.  
  
"Look Vegeta, I'm really not in the mood to-"  
  
She suddenly froze as she lifted her head up to see someone else's face looking down at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't be out here on your own onna." The voice was deep but clear, and Bulma had heard it before, and seen him before.  
  
"Vegeta, erm, I mean, Prince Vegeta, knows I'm here." She could've hit herself for being so informal when talking about Vegeta, but her mistake seemed to pass by without notice, at least, she hoped it did.  
  
"I see. Still, slaves aren't usually allowed out here. But I guess you've been made an exception." She noticed the tail wrapped around his waist securely and frowned. 'This guy is way too polite to be a Saiyan. Handsome too.' She grinned and closed her notebook, showing an interest in the stranger instead.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Ajax, elite soldier of Vegetasei. We met briefly before about a week ago I think." It all suddenly came back to her, and she smiled sweetly. He looked a few years older than her nineteen years of age, probably about twenty- four or twenty-five.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember. You were playing delivery boy. How sweet." He frowned, but then smiled slightly at her comment, not really knowing how to take it. Bulma laughed nervously, realising her mistake.  
  
"Just an Earth term, don't worry too much about it." She was confident and at ease around him; two emotions she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
"You're from Earth?" She smiled with honour, proud of being an Earthling.  
  
"Yep. Gotta problem with that?" He shook his head.  
  
"Oh course not, where you lack in power, you make up for in intelligence."  
  
"Damn right! I'm probably the most intelligent woman on Earth!" His eyes momentarily narrowed, but she was too wrapped up in herself to notice.  
  
"Really? That's quite impressive."  
  
"I know, but Vegeta and the King don't seem to think so." She suddenly raised her eyebrows and put her hand to her mouth, much to Ajax's curiosity.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
'Dammit! I wasn't supposed to say anything! I've got such a big mouth sometimes. SHIT! Vegeta will totally flip if he finds out I screwed up, and who knows how his damn father will react. I wonder if I can trust this guy? He seems ok. Hmmm..I wonder.' She laughed nervously, catching the young Saiyan's attention.  
  
"I shouldn't of said that though, very disrespectful. Promise you won't tell? Prince Vegeta would go completely mad. I mean, I'm not even THAT intelligent." He hesitated as she laughed nervously, and then nodded.  
  
"Ok, your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Thanks. I can't believe that I thought all of the Saiyans were egotistical bastards. Man, was I wrong or what?" He chuckled and stood up from his position next to her.  
  
"Just don't get into any trouble. I suggest that you don't stay here for too long, even though you are Vegeta's property, you never know what kind of weirdo's are about." She nodded and watched him go, especially watching the way his tones muscles moved on his tanned body under his black under- suit and Saiyan armour. 'Well, he was nice, in more ways then one too. Heheh, looks like life on Vegetasei is about to get much more interesting.'  
  
Vegeta returned from his training with 2 elites 3hours later to find that Bulma still hadn't returned. He found that the bathroom door was closed and grinned to himself. 'Should I, or shouldn't I? Well, at least I can back myself up with an excuse.' He chuckled to himself and stalked over to the bathroom door, opening it quickly and gaping at what he saw; it was empty. Vegeta banged his fist on the door, leaving a dent. "Dammit! Where is she?" He didn't know if he was more angry because she hadn't been in the bathroom like he'd wanted, because she wasn't there full stop, or both. His question was suddenly answered however as he heard the main door open and footsteps walk into the room.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been!?"  
  
Bulma froze dead in her tracks to see Vegeta immerge from the ensuite bathroom, a full scowl on his face complete with folded arms as he leaned against the bathroom door.  
  
"Like you care! What's it to you anyway?" He narrowed his eyes, but she stood her ground.  
  
"It's my business to know where you are; you're my slave, remember? You can't just walk around on your own!"  
  
"I'll do what I damn well like! Besides, I was only in the gardens, working on my project. That's not exac-"  
  
"YOU WERE WHAT!?" She took a step back, boy had he hit the roof.  
  
"Working on-"  
  
"YOU STUPID, FOOLISH WOMAN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF SOMEBODY FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS?" He paused to observe her slightly scared and worried state as she'd backed off further towards the wall. "Of course you wouldn't understand." She frowned at his calmer tone and he sat down on the bed, his side to her. "You're too damn naïve and in your own little world to even realise what's going on."  
  
"Well, maybe if you told me, I-"  
  
"What's the use? You don't give a shit about what happened to Vegetasei, all you care about is making everyone's lives more difficult." She frowned and had the urge to slap him, but instead turned her back on him and folded her arms, not wanting to see his ever-scowling face anymore in fear that she probably would strike him. Instead, as ever, she used a verbal attack.  
  
"And how the hell do you know? I'm working really hard here to try to get the project done as soon as I can, and I'm not even getting any help. I know nothing about your culture, and you just expect me to click my fingers, and hey presto! A training room appears. Well I'm sorry if-" Once again she was interrupted, just not with words. Bulma hadn't even realised that he'd walked up to her as she rambled on. She knew that he'd moved, but she wasn't really focused or concentrating. But she had felt his touch on her shoulder and had then been spun round within a second to face his smirking face. He didn't even notice him pull her close, and before she had time to even stop talking, his warm lips were on hers. She stared with wide- open eyes in complete shock as he kissed her, and could've kicked herself as she eventually succumbed to his power over her, accepting the kiss and relaxing. Just as she closed her eyes however, he chuckled against her now moist lips and took a few steps back, folding his arms with amusement. Bulma however, was not impressed.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that!?"  
  
"To shut you up, and because I felt like it."  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of you! First you constantly interrupt me, then you don't even-"  
  
He silenced her again, pulling her towards him this time with a hand at her nape. However, this time she pulled away, with much difficulty of course, and stared right into his ebony eyes, her own azure eyes as cold as ice.  
  
"I hate you." He chuckled and the corner of his mouth rose into a smirk, complete with a cocky raised eyebrow.  
  
"Of course you do," his tone was evidently sarcastic and he walked towards the main door casually. "But you enjoyed that, infact, I know that you want more, and denial can be your punishment." She pulled a disgusted face at him as he opened the door and left, and Bulma yelled at him as he did so.  
  
"Go to hell! There's no way I want ANYTHING from you!" He didn't even stop in his tracks and completely ignored her as he walked ahead. Bulma picked up the nearest object in her rage and threw it at the door. The crystal glass filled with strangely black flowers that were popular on Vegetasei crashed against the door and shattered everywhere. She stomped her foot on the floor and walked over to the large, wide balcony. "That's it; I've had it up to here with that bastard! Screw that fuckin project! I don't give a shit anymore, he can just drop dead for all I care." She walked over to the drawer that she'd overtaken, not caring about the fact she was talking to a brick wall, and pulled out her clothes from Earth, quickly changing out of her slavery dress and into her vest top and ¾ length trousers. 'Screw everything! I'm leaving this fuckin dump; I don't even know why I just didn't try to escape sooner. Well, he'll have a surprise when he comes back, they all will.' She stormed over to the door and opened it, realising she should be a little quieter as she calmly closed it, taking deep breaths as she walked downstairs. 'He's probably training, perfect. Now, all I have to do is get past those damn guards.' She walked ahead into one of the main corridors and smiled as she passed some of the 2nd class guards. They were used o her wandering around on her own, so she had no trouble there. However, the closer she got to the palace exit, the more glares she received from the now elite 1st class guards. She came to the end of one corridor and tried to appear confident, however, the guard stood infront of her, blocking her path. He was a fatter version of Nappa, just with the addition of a short clipped beard.  
  
"Going somewhere? Where's your master slave?"  
  
"He erm, sent me to fetch something for him." The guard stared at her then narrowed his eyes with suspicion. 'Shit! He's on to me.'  
  
"We have other slaves to do that specially. Now I'll ask you again, where are you going and where is your master?" he was much sterner this time, and Bulma sighed.  
  
"Look, I've already told you. Prince Vegeta needed me to fetch something for him, it's top secret you see. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy if he found out that you were stopping me from doing only what he's ordered me to." He raised his eyebrows and Bulma couldn't help but grin. 'Damn! I should've been an actress, this guy is just butter in my hands. What a gimp."  
  
"I didn't know his highness owned you. Well in that case, I guess you're free to pass. But I will be telling him about this, and I swear there will be more that just trouble if you lied to me."  
  
"Sure, looking forward to it."  
  
"Watch your mouth wench!" She raised an eyebrow at him and he stepped back, not wanting to draw attention to their argument. If she hadn't of been property of the prince then he would've surely hit her and taught her some respect. But that was the prince's job, not his, and he clearly hadn't done his job either. She walked past him and he pressed a button behind him, making the large white door open to reveal the setting to Bulma for the first time. She stepped outside to see the red sun setting under bright orange and purple clouds. Several elite guards stood guarding the long path up to the palace entrance, and Bulma came to the gates guarded by two warriors. Neither were Saiyan; one was green in colour with a long head and big bulgy eyes, and the other was fat, pink, and ugly. Bulma pulled a face of disgust as the ugly pink one moved infront of her, glaring down at the small woman infront of him.  
  
"Where are you off to? You can't be going to the market at this time."  
  
"I have, erm, important errands to run for his highness."  
  
"I was never told about this! Get back into the palace whore." She narrowed her eyes, 'no one calls me a whore!'  
  
"No! The other guy didn't have a problem, and-" he shut her up by pushing her backwards with such a force that she fell on her backside. Bulma winced and both of the aliens laughed at her misfortune.  
  
"YOU TOTAL COMPLETE ASSHOLE! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE JERK! OH, MAYBE CAUSE IT'S HARD TO FIND SOMEONE SO HUGE AS YOU ARE PIG FACE!" The other alien backed away as the pink alien turned bright red.  
  
"NOBODY INSULTS ME YOU BITCH! COME 'ERE!" He grabbed her wrist tightly in a swift second and pulled her off her feet, laughing as she screamed and tried to break free of his hold. "Look at you! So pathetic!" He began to laugh at her again as he pulled his fist back, ready to hit her in some form, but suddenly froze at the sound of a voice.  
  
"Problem Dodoria?" He turned round and frowned, 'dammit! Just when I was about to teach her a lesson.' Bulma stopped screaming and struggling to look at her saviour.  
  
"What do you want?" Dodoria still kept his tight hold on Bulma and his fist clenched.  
  
"Well, I'm simply stopping you from making a big mistake. Vegeta won't be too happy when he finds out you've spoilt the face of his property. So if I were you, I'd let her go.' Dodoria dropped her, grinning his head off, and Bulma once again landed on her feet, but weakly fell to her hands and knees. Every small bone in her wrist felt broken, and it was glowing bright red, already bruising from Dodoria's tight grip. Her saviour knelt down beside her and helped her up, and Bulma suddenly realised who he was.  
  
"Ajax!"  
  
"Are you ok?" She smiled, nearly passing out and letting him support her weight. 'I am now,' she told herself.  
  
"I'll live." She then noticed that he was leading her back to the palace. "Wait, we're going the wrong way!"  
  
"No, the palace is this way. It's too late for you to be wondering around the city." She didn't have the strength to reply and let him direct her back to the main gates. 'I'd rather be there than here though,' she thought as she reminded herself of the day's events. 'How's Vegeta gonna react when he finds out? That is, IF he finds out.'  
  
"Are you going to tell Prince Vegeta?" He looked down at her pleading eyes and grinned.  
  
"Well, that all depends." They were now inside the palace once more, and Bulma frowned with concern at his change of tone as he led her down a corridor that she hadn't seen before.  
  
"What are you talking about? Depends on what? Where are you taking me?" He opened a deep red door and walked down some stairs into a damp basement area.  
  
"Well, it all depends on how well you co-operate."  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had returned from his evening training to once again find his chambers empty complete with shattered glass on the floor. His clenched his fists at his sides tightly and gritted his teeth. However couldn't sense Bulma's ki at all throughout the palace proximity, and therefore he blasted off from the balcony where he hoped to find her in the city. 'Of all the nerve! No slave of mine escapes and hopes to live. But I could never kill her; that would be a complete waste. No, I'll just have to think of another way to punish her.' The balcony glass doors swung a few times from the force of his departure before staying wide open to welcome the eerie sunset of Vegetasei. 


	6. The Great Escape

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story:  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill; dbz isn't mine, your point?  
  
A.N: I thought of this chapter on the bus journey home, so I'll see how the idea works out. Hopefully you know who are getting a little bit closer, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Kakarott & his mystery girl heheh.  
  
Chapter 6: The Great Escape  
  
It was deadly silent apart from the irritating ringing sound in Bulma's ears, and she slowly opened her blue eyes, letting them adjust to the dark surroundings. Her limbs were numb from sleeping in the same position for Kame knows how long; her arms secured above her head as she lay on a hard surface in a tilted 90degres position. She tried to move to ease her numb joints, but found that she'd been strapped down with metal bars over each wrist and ankle. She took a deep breath; her head felt dizzy and overall, she was quezy. She couldn't even think straight, and a voice jolted her back into consciousness as her heavy eyelids began to welcome the darkness once more.  
  
"I think you've had enough sleep." She tried to talk, but it came out as a mumble, her blue shoulder length hair falling over her face as her chin dropped onto her chest. "I said wake up, you've already wasted enough of my time. I must've miss-judged your dosage. Dammit."  
  
'Dosage? What did he give me? Drugs?' She opened her eyes again and allowed them to focus on her surroundings. Even though it was very dark, she could just about make out a door behind the shadowed stranger infront of her. He was sitting down with his legs crossed and arms folded against his broad chest. A light suddenly switched on, and although it was dim, it stung Bulma's eyes as it only shone on her.  
  
"Are you ready to talk?"  
  
"Wha..where am I?" She had so many questions, but her brain just wasn't functioning properly. She stuttered out a sentence finally, and the stranger smiled.  
  
"Good. You're in a room as you can see. I'm holding you under trial for treachery."  
  
"Treachery?"  
  
"That's what I said. How do you plead?" Everything was all happening in slow motion for her, but she knew for a fact that she hadn't done anything of the sort.  
  
"Treachery against who? I...I haven't done anything, I swear!"  
  
"You plead not guilty then?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" There was a brief pause, which felt like a very long and agonising silence for Bulma. Finally, she was given an answer.  
  
"You have committed treachery against the Royal Family of Vegetasei. After the trial, you will be publicly executed.  
  
"B..but you can't do that! Wh..where's your proof?"  
  
"Right here. I'm waiting for you to talk Bulma; for you to defend yourself. Otherwise, I'll just assume that you are guilty. I have the power to think and do what I want so long as you remain non co-operative. It's all up to you."  
  
"But I don't understand. How did I commit treachery? I was only doing, what the King asked me to do!" He uncrossed his leg and she knew that she'd gained his attention. Her head was spinning like crazy though, and she felt like she'd either throw up, pass out, or both.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"But I erm, I can't say."  
  
"Then I can't help you out here, it's your call. Don't worry, anything you say will be used for you and you alone. Nothing leaves this room however." His words seemed to get quieter and quieter, and she didn't and couldn't even begin to understand what he was saying. However, she spoke anyway, she felt like she had to and she couldn't stop herself either.  
  
"The King's project, he, he asked me to, to design something."  
  
"Design what?"  
  
"A training room." She could just about see him rest his chin on the back of his hand and lean forward, his facial features becoming a little more evident. He looked familiar, but in her state, Bulma couldn't make out who he was. "A secret project. They brought me, from Earth. I didn't want to come! I didn't want to work for him. But they made me!"  
  
"I think I've heard enough, for now anyway." She remained tense however.  
  
"So, so does that mean, I'm free to go?" There was another silence; whether it was just her or if he did it on purpose, she couldn't tell. But finally, he replied.  
  
"Right now, you're to stay here until I've decided." She gaped at him, and he picked up a handkerchief from the small table/desk next to him. She could just about see through the darkness as he tipped a liquid from a dark bottle onto the material, and then switched off the dim light. Before Bulma had time to realise, she heard footsteps approach her, and her breath was taken from her as the handkerchief was roughly brought to cover her nose and mouth. She panicked, trying to struggle under the restraints as an alcoholic smell filled her senses a she breathed in. Within seconds, her struggling ceased, and sleep once again welcomed her as long lashed eyelids closed over drowsy blue eyes.  
  
A certain very worried Saiyan sat on his bed; his back pressed against the wall as he gazed at the other occupant of the bed next to him. She'd been asleep for too long, sometimes experiencing pleasant dreams, and other times nightmares, he could always tell by her facial expression. He watched as her eyelids fluttered and she frowned slightly; she was having another nightmare. The previous night she'd sat bolt upright in bed, startling the Saiyan, who could only watch as she eventually lay back down again, mumbling words that he couldn't make out. Now it was the second day of her slumber, and the red sun was setting under orange, black and purple clouds. He'd left the balcony open so that a soft breeze drifted into the room, sometimes catching a stray strand of her green hair. She mumbled once again, and he gazed at her as her eyelids suddenly began to slowly lift to reveal the blue eyes that he'd secretly missed. He'd never seen such bright blue eyes before; it was the norm on Vegetasei for Saiyan women to have black, brown, and rarely deep green or deep blue. But never the azure soft blue-lilac eyes which she possessed. Her frown lifted as her eyes began to focus, and her lips parted slightly as she tried to find her voice and some words.  
  
"V.Vegeta?" He smiled, properly for once, not his usual smirk. Then, he reached over to the night table and picked up a glass of water.  
  
"Here, drink." She obeyed, and lifted her head to drink the water, the glass guided by Vegeta's hand. When she'd drunk half the glass, he took it away, placing it back onto the table.  
  
'Am I dreaming?' She thought as she sunk her head back down into the fluffy pillow. 'But it all seems so real; the water, this room, him. But I have to be sure.' He then caught sight of her arm slowly lift and frowned as she tenderly touched his cheek. His skin was surprisingly smooth when she'd thought it would be coarse and rough. Even the lightest of her touch sent tingles down his spine, and it was something that he could get used to very easily. "It's really you!"  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do woman." She smiled, her senses becoming a little more aware the longer she was awake.  
  
"Yep, you're Vegeta alright." 'SHIT! Did I say that out loud? Dammit Bulma!' He merely smirked for a few seconds though before the smirk dropped, amused with her humour at his expense. Besides, he was concentrating more on keeping his eyes fixed on hers without seeming intimidating. So far, she either hadn't noticed, or it wasn't bothering her.  
  
"I've been playing 'nursemaid' as you call it, for two days you know." Now she really did laugh, something Vegeta hadn't heard in a long time, not like he was complaining. Laughing wasn't something that people really did on Vegeta unless it was due to mockery. But it was never a sweet giggle or short chuckle like Bulma's. She shifted onto her side and rested her weight onto her elbow as she rested her chin on her palm.  
  
"Now THAT'S funny. YOU, of all people, played nursemaid to ME? I'm impressed Vegeta! I didn't think you were capable of caring about a pathetic baka like me."  
  
"I'm not, I just wanted answers as soon as possible, that's all." She still hadn't noticed the slightly agitated tone to his voice, and his constant glare.  
  
"Sure. You're a softie at heart, I can tell." He frowned at her response, and shrugged.  
  
"I don't understand you woman. You're out cold for over 2days, but as soon as you wake up, you're as lively as ever." She grinned smugly, and raised her eyebrows over her closed eyelids with superiority. Her voice was still pretty groggy though, even though her wit and attitude was back to normal.  
  
"I always will be a mystery to men." She then frowned and stared at him, pausing momentarily. "Hey! You once said you could read me like an open book!"  
  
"I was wrong." She giggled, slightly worried about the fact that she was actually having a normal conversation with him, and enjoying it too. But she knew it wouldn't last, and it was about to stop, or so she thought anyway.  
  
"I have a question. Why was I asleep for 2 days?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me. I can't believe where I found you, and you're lucky that I did, when I did! What I wanna know though is how you got there. No smart person would even dream of going there, Saiyan or not. And I always figured you were smart; guess you proved me wrong when you ran away in the first place. What the fuck were you thinking!?"  
  
"I didn't even leave the palace though! At least, I think I didn't."  
  
"Woman, I found you in the capital city outside the palace. That qualifies for you leaving the palace altogether. How you got past the guards and made it into the city in one piece, I don't know. Luck, must've been on your side, for awhile at least." She managed to sit up, and rested her forehead on her hands, deep in thought.  
  
'I can't even remember the past few days. Did I really leave the palace? But I'm certain that I didn't. I would remember if I did.' She looked up at him, clearly confused by her deep-set frown and the emotion in her eyes.  
  
"I swear that I really can't remember leaving the palace! I know I left this room, why, I don't know. But I was pretty pissed off when I did."  
  
"Yes, thankyou for breaking my mother's vase, I really appreciate that. All because of a petty argument! That's why I never let emotions take over. They make you weak, and that makes you do pathetic and stupid things." She glanced over at him with apologetic eyes, but he turned away. She'd never seen his eyes so, emotional, before. It looked like she'd hit a nerve, and he clearly didn't want her to see his eyes; the mirrors to one's soul.  
  
"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...oh Kame, I've really screwed up, haven't I?" He then gradually turned back to her, and met her eye to eye.  
  
"Well what do you think? First you run from me, then you let yourself get drugged by Kame knows who. Kame knows what information they squeezed out of you, but it doesn't spell good news to me! They could be listening to this conversation right now even, extracting information like they did from you!" He suddenly unexpectedly grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, making her wince in pain. "Or did you just go there willingly!? WERE YOU JUST A SPY ALL ALONG JUST TO SET ME UP!? TELL ME WOMAN!!" She took deep breaths, her face full of emotion.  
  
"NO! I SWEAR I'M NOT A SPY!" He could tell that she was close to tears; the whole three days must've been a strain on her. He stared right into her eyes, and realised that she was telling the truth. Vegeta loosened his grip and suddenly stood up from the bed, pacing around the room making Bulma feel even more nervous. She was used to mood swings, hell, she went through them herself on occasion. But not these kind of mood swings. He'd suddenly turned from sympathetic angel from heaven, to infuriated and accusing demon from hell. But was he really being sympathetic, or was her mind playing tricks on her? She frowned; too many questions needed answers that she didn't have.  
  
"I need to know what you told them." His voice had decreased in volume, but his tone was still aggressive and agitated.  
  
"I can't tell you Vegeta because I honestly don't remember! I don't even know who 'they' were!" He ran a hand through his mane of black hair, closing his eyes as he deeply thought. About what, she didn't know.  
  
"Did you tell them about the project?" She looked away and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I already told you, I don't remember!" He walked closer towards her, staring her in the eye as he did so.  
  
"Yes you do. Now I'll ask you again. Did you tell them about the project!?"  
  
"Ugh! Yes, No! I don't know! GEEZ! If I did, then so what?" She could tell she'd done something wrong as he hit the roof. Bulma cringed, thinking he was going to hit her, but he simple yet his rage out in a loud yell, turning on his heels as he did so and ultimately punching the wall. A removed his fist from the large hole in the wall, which was still cracking from the force of his punch, and sat down on the chair by Bulma's desk. Bulma slowly lifted her head from the protective position in her arms, her knees up to her chest, and his attention shifted to the single tears that had escaped from her eyes.  
  
"For fucks sake woman, stop crying!"  
  
"I can't help it!" She tried to sniff back the tears, but it was useless; once she'd started, she could never stop. She once again hid in the safety of her arms so that she didn't have to look at Vegeta. "Everything's my fault! I'm such a fuckin screw up! Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance? Then, all this-" While she'd been sobbing into her arms, Vegeta had made his way over and sat next to her. Before she'd had time to finish her sentence, he pulled her close to him and put his arms around her. Why, he didn't know, but he didn't want to know at that point either. Something was telling him to comfort her, so he did. He'd ask himself about it later, but right now, he was enjoying just holding her. Bulma wept into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and back, and resting her hands on his shoulder blades. She needed the hug, and didn't care who gave it her. She wasn't even asking herself why it had been Vegeta of all people who was comforting her. The tears eventually stopped, and Vegeta opened his eyes as he felt Bulma's head lift from his now tear soaked blue undersuit. Her eyes searched his, dancing in the light of the setting sun. He looked down at her, tearstains still on her face and her lips trembling from strong emotion. The image was all too painful for him, and he turned his head away to look out to the scenery outside the balcony.  
  
"We need to leave this place." His voice was calmer and quieter, and Bulma rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth he was emitting. "You can continue your project in the safety of a new location. But to anyone who has seen you, you are dead. Not even my father will know." She nodded, her hair brushing against his neck as she did so. She was dead to earth anyway, so why not Vegetasei too? It made no difference to her. "I will deal with any who question your disappearance, AND, I will deal with the traitors, WHOEVER they are."  
  
Sunset had turned into a cold night sky of a deep marine blue- purple. Vegeta held Bulma close to him as he flew through the clouds, higher than normal and with his ki lowered as much as possible so as not to draw attention. Bulma had wrapped herself in a black sheet; a) so keep warm, and b) to look as un-human like as possible. Of course, the heat that Vegeta emitted was more than enough. The journey was slow, but eventually, Vegeta's feet touched down on the ground, and he walked towards a building. They were in a mountain area, so the house was cleverly placed in a hard to find location amongst trees and mountains. He opened the front door using a key card, and carried Bulma inside, placing her onto her feet once he'd closed and locked the front door. Bulma gasped at her surroundings; it was a log home, a little dusty, probably from not being lived in for awhile. The main room was the lounge where there was a log fire complete with a wide red brick chimney. The ceiling was moderately high, and the log walls had been covered in lighter and thinner planks of wood, probably to insulate the house further, keep bugs out, and make it look nicer. Two black leather sofas were in the middle of the room, a wooden coffee table in-between them. A square shaped rug probably made of real fur was also in the middle of the room under the sofas and coffee table. The real fur slightly sickened Bulma, but she realised that Vegeta had probably killed the animal for meat, and then used the fur, so he could just about get away with it in her books. Vegeta literally collapsed on one of the leather sofas; the whole evening had been an emotional strain on him, even though he would never admit to himself that his emotions got involved. Bulma sat down on the other sofa, letting her body mould into the soft leather as she relaxed her muscles.  
  
"This is nice," she complimented, her voice tired and quiet. "I missed being in a house."  
  
"I built it in my very early teen years, tired of living with my father. He doesn't know about it, and neither just anyone else." She turned her head to stare at him with disbelief and he smirked. "Yes woman, I really did build it myself before you ask."  
  
"Why? What was wrong with living with your father? And where was your mother?" She had wanted to ask where his mother was since she'd met the King but not the Queen. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity, but the look on Vegeta's face at the mention of his mother made her realise she was wasn't.  
  
"My father was and always will be an asshole. My mother was dead." It all began to slightly make sense to her. 'So, Vegeta actually has reasons for his coldness. Maybe if I coaxed it out of him, like therapy I guess, he'll be a little more in touch with his emotions. Denying emotions is definitely now good, he needs help. I knew I should've been a psychiatrist!'  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but these things happen." He glared at her with dagger eyes, and she backed into the sofa as much as possible.  
  
"You're saying that my father killing my mother right infront of me just happens!?"  
  
She stared at him; were her ears deceiving her? 'How could someone do that to their son and wife!?' She stared at him, struggling for words.  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't know. But, how could he?" She began to share Vegeta's hate for the King; anyone who did that was a monster.  
  
"How the fuck do I know? He just did. He never even mated with my mother. I wish that he had; the pain of loosing his mate would've killed him too. But of course, if they were mated, then he would never of killed her." He stood up, obviously agitated with the subject matter. "There's no point in fuckin talking about it."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Vegeta." He glared at her for intruding in his personal life and for accusing him of being wrong. "Sometimes it helps to talk about things and to-"  
  
"Well I didn't want to talk about it." His voice was harsh, so she decided to drop the subject, for now anyway. But her new goal was to uncover the mystery that was Vegeta. She decided to change the subject.  
  
"You know, I feel a little bit stronger, as strange as it sounds. I don't even have to exercise! I constantly feel fit just from walking around."  
  
"It's the gravity," he said in a matter of fact tone. "I noticed that it was weaker on lower on Earth. Your body is most likely still adjusting. Hmph, typical." She stared at him, not blinking, and he frowned as her mouth got wider and wider. "Now what's wrong with you woman?"  
  
"Say that again!" He pulled a face of confusion at her like she'd gone mad.  
  
"I said, now what's wro-"  
  
"NO! Not that! Before that, about the gravity!"  
  
"I said that the gravity on your planet is weaker than it is here. Why?"  
  
"PAPER!! I NEED PAPER!" Despite the fact she was ordering him around, he quickly opened a drawer and she snatched the paper before he even had time to offer it to her. "PEN PEN PEN!!" He threw her a discarded pencil from the table and watched in curiosity as she began to scribble down notes at a fast speed.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Shush! I'm trying to concentrate!" He was taken back by her sudden interruption. Usually, no one would dare to interrupt him, but she did so freely and without a second though to it. 'It must be the project,' he told himself as she began to sketch something. 'Has she finally cracked it?'  
  
Half an hour later, Bulma finally put the paper and pencil down and collapsed onto the sofa, taking deep breaths with mental exhaustion. Vegeta lifted his head from a cushion on the other sofa where he'd taken a nap while she'd frantically worked.  
  
"I finally did it! All that time and the answer was right infront of me! I need metal, lots of it, wires, a toolbox, oh Kame the list is endless. I can't do this on my own. I need mechanics, scientists, I need help for crying out loud!" Vegeta remained silent, deep in thought as Bulma nagged on in a tired and drained voice. 'Oh course, that baka's still on Earth. Tomorrow I'll tell him to get his ass back here with a supply of mechanics and scientists disguised as slaves. Perfect.'  
  
"Get some rest woman, I'll take care of the rest." But his words had been in vain; she was already sleeping soundly on the sofa. Vegeta grabbed the sheet that she'd dropped by the front door and threw it over her, walking up the wooden stairs to his attic style room to grab the old black quilt from his bed. He then returned to the other sofa downstairs and took one last glance at the sleeping woman before letting long awaited slumber welcome him.  
  
Kakarrot's head hurt like hell. His slave was more than a handful than expected. Today she'd whacked him on the head with a frying pan when he'd asked more food, then on top of that, she'd hurt his ears with her shouting. After that she'd ran to her room in a mood and slammed the door, leaving a very confused Kakarrot in a very messy kitchen. Just then, his communicator beeped, and he lifted out the small black box and flipped it open to see the Prince's face appear.  
  
"Kakarrot, I have a new top secret mission for you. I'm only trusting you because you're probably too stupid to betray me."  
  
"A new mission? Wohoo! I'm so bored here your highness, when can I leave? The humans are co-operating well now." Vegeta rolled his eyes; he was beginning to remember just how annoying Kakarrot was.  
  
"I want you back here right away." Kakarrot jumped for joy, nearly dropping the communicator in the progress.  
  
"I'll leave right away! Oh, does that mean the others have to go too?"  
  
"No they will stay there. And don't forget, you're only coming back because you're needed for a mission. It's top secret, so tell no one."  
  
"Erm, ok, I guess I could do that." Vegeta rolled his eyes, but he could only trust Kakarrot, so this was his only choice.  
  
"Good, now listen very carefully.." 


	7. New Arrivals

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story:  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and the characters are property of Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This is just a non-profit making fanfiction, okay?  
  
A.N: Yay! Kakarrot's finally back! (Cue balloons and party poppers.) I just had to include him, he's just so sweet and funny. Meanwhile, Frieza and King Vegeta are not happy..  
  
Chapter 7: New Arrivals  
  
Kakarrot relaxed in the control bridge of the smaller spaceship, which had been left behind on Earth for his return to Vegetasei. He'd left Jixal and Brax behind, and although they'd constantly tried to find out why he was allowed to return home, Vegeta had eventually silenced them.  
  
'I hope I got the mission right this time,' Kakarrot thought to himself as he rested his head in his arms behind him. 'It's gonna be hard to land too without being noticed by the patrols.'  
  
He'd set a direct course to the directions Vegeta had given him so that he could sit back and relax. Besides, piloting a spaceship wasn't something Kakarrot could do very easily, or at all infact.  
  
'I wonder how Vegeta will react to ChiChi too?' His thoughts went to the Earthling he'd saved from Brax and he smiled warmly, something he often did which was very un-Saiyan like. 'Well if all else fails, I'll just have to say she's a mechanic or something. Yeah! That'll work for sure!'  
  
His grin didn't last for long however when he suddenly heard banging noises coming from down the small narrow hall. He sighed and stood up, making his way over to where the commotion was. He sighed when he realised who the room belonged to, and tapped in the door code. The door slid open to reveal a woman of about 5`7" standing in the centre of the room with clenched fists on her hips. Her long mass of wavy black hair was flowing wildly around her shoulders and trailing down her back. He could see that she was once again very 'pissed off' and prepared himself for yet another verbal showdown. "Why are you making such a noise ChiChi? Is something wrong?" His eyes avoided hers and he inspected the room which was a complete mess.  
  
"YES THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! I WANNA GO HOME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"But we've already taken off, I can't turn around now." She frowned at his calmness and tapped her foot on the floor, demonstrating her agitation even further.  
  
"Then I'll just keep banging UNTIL YOU TURN AROUND AND TAKE ME HOME!" He raised his eyebrows and gaped at her.  
  
"But we are going home, your new home. It's much better than Earth on Vegetasei." She glared at him with her ebony dagger eyes making him step back a little. 'Why can't she just be a little more open-minded and calmer? What am I doing wrong? I've given her everything she's wanted.'  
  
"Well that's just not good enough. I don't care how nice you THINK this Vegetasei is, but nothing compares to home!" He sighed, knowing that he was getting nowhere by being nice.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but you're just have to deal with it." He shut the door and she screamed with frustration, throwing something at the door that made a shattering noise. 'Great,' he thought as he walked back to the bridge. 'This is gonna be a looong trip.'  
  
-----------------------  
  
Vegeta finally arrived back at the palace, eyeing everyone he passed cautiously and suspiciously. It seemed that he had more enemies than he thought, so he had to be extra careful from now on. He didn't even know if he could trust Nappa and Radditz anymore. Nappa had been his bodyguard since he was a child, but Radditz was another story, and Nappa could be easily influenced. He finally arrived in the throne room to be greeted by his father with a sneer. Vegeta returned the 'friendly' greeting and bowed in respect to the King. King Vegeta grinned; he loved having authority, especially over his son.  
  
"You've been distant lately Vegeta, I haven't seen you since you came back from Earth. Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"I've been busy father." He wanted to add, 'unlike you,' but that would've been pushing it a little too far. Right now, he needed to stay as neutral as possible. He could be a 'bad boy' later when he'd sussed the situation out.  
  
"I see. Where's the little scientist?" Vegeta shrugged, and the King narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I disposed of her when I discovered that she lied; she was no scientist, just a whore."  
  
The King frowned and rubbed his chin, noticing his son's calm and casual stance. 'There's something fishy going on here. I don't believe that conniving brat for one second.'  
  
"I see, very well then. Looks like you fucked up once again Vegeta. You always were a screw up."  
  
'Not as much as you,' Vegeta thought to himself, but simple glared at his father. 'As long as I can keep this charade then I won't draw any suspicion.'  
  
"Your idea was pathetic anyway. You always were too lazy to train. I, however, dedicate my life to becoming stronger." King Vegeta sniggered at his son, the brat of all brats, and the constant, irritating thorn in his foot. 'Patience, he will soon be disposed of.' He chuckled at his thoughts and sighed.  
  
"I don't need to train, my strength has and always will surpass yours, no matter how much you train. You see, there is a difference between me and you; age and experience. I am a man. You, however, are still a boy." Vegeta narrowed his eyes, tensing up at the insult. He was only just twenty-one after all, so he was far from being a boy, and he'd matured from a very early age. His father knew nothing, and Vegeta wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Think what you like, but in my books, I've been a man for a long time. But you always did forget my birthday. Not like you were there at my birth anyway, and not like I care. You bore me, I'm going to make use of my time and train." Vegeta turned around to leave, hearing a deep and quiet growl in his father's throat. He'd hit a nerve, but he didn't care, he was only stating the truth. King Vegeta never could win a verbal fight with his son, and Vegeta was positive that he could never win a physical fight against him either. For now however, he had things to do. He would deal with his father when the right moment came.  
  
Ajax walked proudly along the white corridors of the palace. So far, his mission was going to plan. 'Frieza will be very pleased with the information I have for him, very pleased indeed. Maybe he'll promote me? But I still have yet to claim my prize, if only I could find the little bitch.' He suddenly broke away from his thoughts at the sight of his nemesis, complete with scowl and flame hair. Ajax managed to remain neutral, and moved out of the Prince's way, bowing with respect. Vegeta merely 'hmphed' as he passed, eyeing Ajax suspiciously with narrowed eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary, Vegeta had and probably always would be suspicious of Ajax. Once the Prince had passed, Ajax exhaled in relief and continued to walk down the corridor, finally making his way into the courtyard where Frieza's large tower was located. The changeling Prince had demanded to be close to the Palace so that he could keep an eye on things. Of course, he employed spies to do the dirty work for him, and only really attended formal dinners. He was popular with the Saiyans however, whereas the King was not.  
  
Eventually, Ajax arrived at Frieza's chambers after passing Dodoria at the door, who was eating a snack as usual. He despised the pink alien, and wondered why Frieza had bothered to employ him. However, he shrugged the thought away and found Frieza on his balcony looking out to Vegetasei, a glass of red wine in his hand, or maybe fresh blood, Ajax could never tell.  
  
"It's been awhile Ajax, how goes the little mission I set you?" Frieza didn't even need to turn round to see who had entered the room, and Ajax saluted before speaking, even though Frieza wasn't looking.  
  
"I have extracted information from the earthling, as requested." Frieza finally turned around to face Ajax with an intrigued face.  
  
"Go on." Ajax cleared his throat, being in Lord Frieza's presence always did make him a little nervous.  
  
"It seems the King and Prince ordered the woman to invent a training room for them. She was infact a scientist from Earth, working undercover as Vegeta's slave. She hasn't finished the project however. It seems she isn't as clever as they thought she was."  
  
"Ha! Foolish monkeys: and to think that I was actually worried. Keep an eye on things though Ajax, I still think that there's more to the little Prince than what meets the eye."  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza." He left the room, a serious expression on his face. Frieza hadn't mentioned his reward, so he knew that he hadn't been as successful as he thought he had. 'I must work harder for Lord Frieza if he is to recognise my true potential. Maybe then, he'll grant me my wish. King Vegeta, I will avenge my family, mark my word on it.'  
  
-------------------  
  
Bulma was bored, very bored. It had been six days since she'd left the palace, and Vegeta had told her that she could start building her invention within the next five days. Vegeta was never there to keep her company either, but he'd always return by sunset carrying equipment from the never- ending list she'd given him. But since he had no scientific knowledge, he wouldn't be able to help her construct her invention. There was nothing worse than being stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a new invention just ready to be created, yet not enough people to help her build it. Bulma sighed, Vegeta had promised to sort things out, but so far, he'd been unreliable in that area.  
  
'Typical men!' She thought to herself as she grabbed some bread from the kitchen and collapsed onto the sofa where she'd began to construct a mainframe using wires and a circuit board. 'Well, if I wanna get something done, then I'll just have to do it myself. Or at least try to.'  
  
She'd only just begun to re-wire one of the sections, when she heard a loud crash outside amongst the trees. 'Great, now what?'  
  
She put down her work and walked over to the window where a medium sized white spaceship similar to the one she'd arrived in had crash-landed not far from the log home. Several different emotions went through Bulma's head as she stared at the spaceship.  
  
'I thought Vegeta said I was safe here! Who the hell could it be? Should I go out at check it out? No way, are you crazy? That could be anyone in there! Ugh! Vegeta where are you!?'  
  
She gasped as the white door of the spaceship slowly opened to reveal a man with spiky black hair and a well-chiselled face. Bulma immediately noticed the Saiyan elite armour and the furry brown tail wrapped securely around his waist. However, his face looked strangely friendly, and he waved when he saw her staring at him through the window. Bulma gasped in shock and panic and immediately dropped onto her knees so that he couldn't see her. She frantically looked for somewhere to hide, but there wasn't really anywhere; he was sure to find her. She heard the front door click open and scuttled over to hide at the side of the couch. It was a spur of the moment thing; so she'd tell herself about how stupid it was later. Bulma listened as she heard heavy footsteps approach her, and then looked up to see the Saiyan smiling down at her.  
  
"Hey there! You must be Bulma. What are you doing down there?" He chuckled to himself, and Bulma realised that this was a friend, not a foe. He took a step back to give her some room as he watched her stand up.  
  
"I was trying to hide from you." His facial expression became confused and she couldn't help but smile as he tried to work it out.  
  
"Why would you wanna do that?"  
  
She giggled as he scratched his head. 'This guy is such a kid!' Bulma decided to change the subject. "The question is, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Prince Vegeta sent me. He told me to come back from Earth immediately, and not to show my face on Vegetasei unless I've brought some scientists and mechanics, which I have done. Speaking of Vegeta, where is he?"  
  
"Oh, he's running errands. So, you've brought me some workers? Thank Kame! This is great! Now I can create my invention no probs!"  
  
"Huh? What invention? Hey, have you got any food? I'm starving!" She giggled once again; if it was one thing she'd learnt about Saiyans, then it was their huge appetite that was never quite satisfied.  
  
"Sure. And your name is?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's Kakarrot. Should I go get all the humans I gathered?"  
  
"Yeah thanks, that'll be great." He left and Bulma went into the medium sized kitchen, searching the cupboards for enough food for everyone. 'Hopefully Vegeta will bring some back. There's no way I'm eating raw meat again.' She shuddered as she remembered Vegeta coming home one evening with two huge wild boars slung over his shoulder. He hadn't even cooked them properly and had expected her to eat it. Of course, she'd slept on an empty stomach that night. She chuckled to herself as she took out some bread and began to scramble some eggs. 'Vegeta, the provider. I swear we'd be like a married couple back on Earth. Yuck! What am I thinking? Me! Married to Vegeta?' Her frown slowly turned upside down as she actually thought about it. 'Well, that would make me a princess, and then eventually Queen. I'd get anything and everything I wanted! Now THAT would be cool. Shame Vegeta's such an ass sometimes.'  
  
She added some more egg into the frying pan and began to scramble it, the smell of food drifting out of the window to reach Kakarrot's nose. He was unloading the Earthlings; carrying them out of the ship and taking them into to log home. Most of them were out cold, an effect that the gravity change had on most visitors to Vegetasei. He'd brought 8 in all, that was all he could find; 3 were scientists, 4 were mechanics, and 1 was a professor of physics. Now he had the dreaded task of confronting the final human on the ship. Kakarrot sighed and opened the keypad locked door to see her lying on the floor by the door. The gravity had obviously been a strain on her too, so he took the liberty of lifting her up. No sooner than he did however, something hard collided with his head. He dropped her from the shock, and she slowly managed to get up, limping as she ran from the room.  
  
Bulma frowned when she heard the loud bang from outside and decided to investigate. She quickly turned the stove off and walked outside, only to collide with something, or someone as it seemed.  
  
"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO-" Bulma froze and the two women gaped at each other in complete shock, before they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"YOU'RE FROM EARTH!!"  
  
"YOU'RE FROM EARTH!!"  
  
They both burst into hysterical laughter and hugged each other, even though they had no idea who each other were. It was just comforting for them to meet another human, especially for Bulma, who hadn't seen a human in weeks. Kakarrot then emerged from the spaceship holding his head, which was throbbing where she'd hit him. With what he didn't know, and didn't really want to either. 'Oh boy, I need food and sleep so badly.' He then saw the two human women hugging and laughing uncontrollably and pulled a face of confusion.  
  
"Did I miss something?" The black haired human immediately stopped laughing and hid behind Bulma, who was surprised with her strength to last under the different gravity, assuming she'd just come from Earth.  
  
"You stay away from me!" Bulma looked from Kakarrot to the human, and back again.  
  
"Why? What's going on here? What did you do to her Kakarrot!?" he stepped back from the shock of accusation and frowned for the first time in Bulma's presence which made him look like a real Saiyan.  
  
"I haven't done anything! She's the one who just attacked me when I was only trying to help her! Now my head hurts real bad."  
  
"LIAR! You brought me here against my wishes!"  
  
"You really wanted to stay on Earth?" The woman went quiet and Bulma couldn't help but grin as they argued like an old married couple.  
  
"I don't care! As long as I'm as far away from YOU and all your monkey freak friends as possible!" The look on Kakarrot's face told Bulma that she should step in before he did something he'd regret.  
  
"Whoah! Just hold on a second here." She turned to the stranger and offered a friendly smile. "And your name is?"  
  
"ChiChi." Bulma could tell that the gravity actually was quite a strain on her as she panted for breath after using it all up in her shouts.  
  
"Ok ChiChi, I know what you're going through. Hell, I went through it too you know. But it really is quite nice here once you get used to it." Bulma couldn't believe she was saying what she was saying, but her voice of reasoning seemed to calm ChiChi down a little. "So calm down, take a breather, and get some rest. Tomorrow, maybe we can talk, ok?" ChiChi inhaled deeply and then exhaled in a sigh, sweat forming on her forehead from the strain.  
  
"Fine, just as long as he stays well away from me."  
  
"Ok, we'll sort something out. Come on, I'll help you into the lounge." Bulma struggled, but managed to support ChiChi's weight and help her into the lounge, where ChiChi collapsed onto the sofa, muttering a quiet 'thank you' before her eyes slowly shut. Kakarrot followed from a distance, a little hurt from what ChiChi had said. Since he'd kindly saved her from Brax, she'd done nothing but insult him and make his life hell. But still he remained calm and kind hearted, why he didn't know. He liked her a lot; she was just like a Saiyan, and very beautiful too. The fact that she was stronger than most humans was probably why he liked her, and she did cook really well. To him, she was his perfect match. 'If only I could see her kinder and more gentle side. I know she has one; she just hides it well. What am I doing wrong? Hmm, Bulma's a human, maybe she'll know!' He followed Bulma into the kitchen, the smell of food reminding him of his hunger as he sat down at the small wooden table.  
  
"I hope this tastes as good as it smells!" She smiled and passed him plates filled with some leftover meat, lots of scrambled egg, and stacks of bread.  
  
"See for yourself, and while you're filling your gut, would you mind explaining?" He shovelled some food in his mouth and smiled as he chewed, obviously enjoying it a lot.  
  
"Mmmm this is good! Erm, explain what?"  
  
"Well, why ChiChi was so, well, angry at you." Bulma sat down with her own portion, and tucked in while Kakarrot's expression changed from happy to slightly depressed.  
  
"Well I was hoping you could tell me. I've done nothing but be nice to her, but she just doesn't want to know." Bulma grinned; 'so, there's more to these two than what meets the eye. Oh I just love playing matchmaker! And I can already tell these two are a match.'  
  
"Well what have you done to make her hate or dislike you so much?" He gaped at her like she'd told him the worst news ever.  
  
"She hates me!"  
  
"No! No! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Kakarrot calmed down and Bulma sighed in relief. 'Phew, that was a close one.'  
  
"But I've given her nearly everything she's wanted. The only thing I asked of her was to cook me some food now and then." Bulma smiled, realising that just talking about ChiChi had made him forget about his food. 'Oh boy, he's got it bad.'  
  
"Leave it to me Kakarrot, I'll talk to her."  
  
"You will!?" He couldn't believe he was getting help by a human, and Bulma couldn't believe she was meddling in someone's affairs when she'd only just met them. 'I really am bored to the point of desperation,' she told herself with a slight grin and nodded to him.  
  
"Sure." He smiled a 'thank you' and then went back to his food, happy once again. Bulma had only just started to really enjoy her meal, but then she suddenly heard the door fling open and footsteps walk onto the wooden floor. "Oh great, this just isn't my day today. Can't I get a moments peace and quiet?" Kakarrot practically ignored her; too engrossed with his food. However, when he realised who had just arrived, he literally sprung to his feet and bowed in respect. Bulma rolled her eyes, 'Oh Kame, no wonder his head is so big.'  
  
"Woman, I want food. Now." She sighed and continued to eat her own.  
  
"In a minute Vegeta, lemmie just finish eating and then I'll-"  
  
"I thought I said now? Are you deaf?" Bulma closed her eyes as she focused on controlling her anger. 'What the hell happened to the kind and caring Vegeta? Does he only appear once a month or something? Ugh!'  
  
"Your Highness, I completed the mission you gave me."  
  
"I know, for once you did something right Kakarrot. Just don't lumber them in my house next time. They're to stay in the spaceship, and then be sold as slaves when their purpose has been fulfilled. Woman, I'm loosing my patience." Bulma slammed her plate down and stood up, glaring at Vegeta, who simply glared back.  
  
"Just because you had a bad day, you don't have to take it out on me you know!" he sat down in her seat, infuriating her even more.  
  
"Well if you co-operated, then I wouldn't have to lose my temper now would I?" He grinned and closed his eyes in superiority. Kakarrot watched the two from his seat like he was watching a movie, and Bulma eventually gave in and began to cook something for Vegeta, purposely burning it of course. She ate the rest of hers standing up while listening to Kakarrot talk to Vegeta, who grumpily ate his burnt meal.  
  
"Brax and Jixal did a good job in keeping the humans in line, but there were quite a lot of casualties along the way."  
  
"We can afford to have casualties Kakarrot you baka. Now, I hope you didn't attract too much attention and suspicion when gathering the workers like I told you to."  
  
"Not really. I told them that we needed smarter slaves like you told me too."  
  
"Good, seems like you've grown a few brain cells over there. Maybe I should send you back." Vegeta chuckled at Kakarrot's expression; no matter how hard he could try to deny it, Kakarrot was probably the only 'friend' that he had right now who he could trust. "But I need a sparring partner. I 'spose you'll have to do, for now anyway. When the woman gets off her ass and works, I will be able to finally put my plans into action." He ignored her dagger glance as the cogs in his head began to think of new strategies. 'Be afraid Frieza, be very afraid. You too father; I'll be coming for you first!' 


	8. And so IT Begins

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story:  
  
Disclaimer: Screw it I can't be arsed anymore!  
  
A.N- 20/8/03 Heheh I've been forgetting to date! Ugh! Well I've been updating my site and reading this completely amazing, beautiful, awe- inspiring,... words cannot even begin to describe Bulma & Vegeta fanfiction. Some of you have most likely already read 'Dark Angel' by Camaro, but I'm on chapter 48 right now. It's truly an amazing epic, one that is enthralling and has inspired me. I can't get over how good it is! So if you haven't read it, read it! Or even read it again. Now, back to my story. I don't even know where I'm going with this :S & this problem always happens to me, I start with a good idea, and then get stuck. Plus I haven't been able to get un-hooked from 'Dark Angel.' But here it is, finally, and I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. Oh, and I might move the A.N block to the end of each chapter so I can summarise. Yeah, it wasn't intended, but Goku and ChiChi are starting to play an important part, I just love Goku so much! *Coughs* Well, erm, enough of that before I go off track even more. . Presenting: Chapter 8! (Cue drums etc)  
  
Chapter 8: And so it begins  
  
"C'mon people! Work with me here! Aren't you even looking at the designs? Ugh! I'm not letting any of you take a break until you all deserve one; and right now, YOU DON'T!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled as he watched the woman, his, little woman, from a distance as she ordered the Earthlings around like a Saiyan master would order a human pet. It was quite amusing to see her so lively and, well, bossy. She inspected the various products that her workers were busy trying to hastily complete; clipboard in her hand and a pen behind her ear. He'd noticed that she treated work very seriously, and even wore the lab coat that the King had given her. Of course, she'd never even got to wear it in the palace, nor had she been able to actually see the labs. She treated work like he treated training; it was a priority, something that had to be done to the fullest. That was where they actually shared something in common; they were both determined and lived to reach their full potentials. For Vegeta it was strength, but for Bulma, it was intelligence.  
  
"KAKARROT! How many times do I have to tell you? YOU CAN'T ATTACH BLUE AND RED WIRES TO EACH OTHER!!" The tall Saiyan pulled his usual sad puppy expression, and Bulma sighed. 'Get a grip Bulma; he's only trying to help, remember? But he knows nothing about science! He's just holding me back."  
  
"Sorry Kakarrot, but I'm gonna have to let you go. You're just not, erm, qualified and experienced enough for this job." Kakarrot stared at her, dropping the circuit board he'd been working on in shock.  
  
"So, what does that mean? Do I get a new job?" Bulma whacked her forehead with her palm; she'd never met anyone so stupid in all her life, but sweet none the less.  
  
"I'm firing you Kakarrot, giving you the sack, the boot, capiche?" He stared even more blankly at her, and she once again sighed. It was then that she noticed Vegeta resting by a tree, his arm folded as he watched from a distance. "I know! Why don't you go train with Vegeta? I can manage everything here."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure you can manage?"  
  
"Of course! Now run along." He happily obliged, literally jogging over to Vegeta. It wasn't long before they both flew off further into the forest, and large bangs could be heard, accompanied by flashes of light. 'Boy will be boys.'  
  
"Erm, miss Bulma?" Bulma turned to see two of the young mechanics holding onto a large piece of white metal shaped into a quarter of a dome. "We've completed part of the shell." She inspected it, and then smiled; Kakarrot had gathered her some very talented workers, even if he hadn't known it.  
  
"Excellent! Take a break and then get to work on the next piece of shell." They nodded and leaned the large piece of heavy metal against the wall before retreating into the house where ChiChi slaved away in the kitchen. Bulma wiped the sweat from her brow. It was a hot day, and after just two days of solid working, her project was only just starting to take form. 'I just hope this works.'  
  
Meanwhile, Kakarrot dodged yet another of Vegeta's carefully aimed ki blasts; moving just in time for it to skim past his shoulder. As soon as he had however, he was forced to block as Vegeta began a combo onslaught. He finally landed a fist to Goku's jaw, sending him flying back a little.  
  
"You're a little rusty Kakarrot, but you're still as strong as ever. It's about time I had a decent challenge. Beating that weakling brother of yours to a pulp every day was beginning to bore me. But you're lacking something. Hmph, don't tell me you've been spending precious training time with that little whore you claimed?"  
  
Kakarrot's eyebrows twitched together; no one called ChiChi a whore! No matter what authority they had. Vegeta raised his eyebrows in shock as Kakarrot powered up and began to attack Vegeta, each powerful attack catching him off guard and hurting, a lot. Kakarrot's final hammer hit to Vegeta's back sent him down to the ground, the many trees breaking his high fall. Kakarrot landed infront of him, calming down a little after realising his mistake, or was it a mistake? Vegeta merely stood up, chuckling as he did so and dusting off the leaves and dirt from his clothes.  
  
"Kakarrot you dog you! Don't tell me you have feelings for that woman?" Kakarrot's silence said it all, but he wasn't prepared for the mocking laughter that following from deep within Vegeta's throat. "You really are the black sheep of you're family, or perhaps even the Saiyan race! Your emotions always were your weakness. But I'm slightly intrigued." Kakarrot, who had his head down in shame, suddenly looked up, his face serious as opposed to its normal happy state.  
  
"What do you mean your highness?"  
  
"How such a weak and pathetic little human could affect you so much."  
  
"I don't know, but, well, she just makes me...happy." Vegeta stared at his Saiyan sparring partner in disbelief. He'd probably only known the woman for as long as he'd known Bulma, and he'd actually started to develop feelings for her? It was preposterous! Pathetic! But most of all, it was weak. After his mother's death, Vegeta had sworn to himself that he'd never allow such feelings, such emotions, ever enter his life. But was he kidding himself? The woman, Bulma, his slave. Wasn't he happy when he was around her? Wasn't he happy to lie next to her side every night, sharing each other's warmth? Wasn't he sad when he had to leave her side for just a few minutes? He shook his head, annoyed with himself for thinking such things. But wasn't he just stating the truth to himself?  
  
"Prince Vegeta, are you ok?"  
  
Vegeta snapped to attention at the sound of Kakarrot's voice, and smirked, firing a quick ki blast at his sparring companion.  
  
"You let your guard down Kakarrot. NEVER let your guard down, even to an allie."  
  
ChiChi sighed and rested her head in her arms as she finally sat down at the kitchen table. The whole morning had been complete and utter chaos, and Bulma's annoyingly loud and commanding voice had not ceased to exist all morning. But ChiChi did admire the female scientist, mostly for her strength to carry on living. She wished that she possessed such courage. She had at one time, but not anymore, and that reflected in her past actions. Kakarrot had been there to save her from her pathetic attempt to end the suffering and depression that she'd felt. He hadn't been happy with her suicide attempt either. She'd also been mad at herself from feeling a twinge of guilt as she witnessed Kakarrot's face when he'd discovered her, and she still felt that now as she reminisced.  
  
---------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------- ------------------------  
  
He'd taken her into his care for five whole days, but ChiChi wanted none of it. All she wanted was to join her father and her mother; to be released from the hell she was living. Kakarrot had given her freedom of the whole apartment, and she made her way to her destination from the separate room he'd also given her. He'd left early in the morning, something he often did daily, leaving ChiChi alone once again. Sometimes she welcomed the solitude, but other times, she despised it. Being alone gave her time to think, to remember a life that she didn't want to remember, therefore putting her into a further state of depression.  
  
Now, she stood in the small lemon coloured kitchen decorated by some poor fellow human that had been kicked out of THEIR home, possibly even killed. The thought of it made her even sadder; how many of her kind had been slaughtered at the hands of this alien race? These, barbaric murderers! She opened one of the many drawers, the sound of metal cutlery crashing together with the force that she'd opened the drawer with. It echoed through the silence momentarily, and ChiChi picked her weapon, her saviour. She examined it careful. Who'd of thought that a knife, of all objects, could look so beautiful? She smiled, letting the morning sun reflect off the metal onto her face and into her eyes. This object was her deliverance; and so she brought it down to her slender wrist. She hadn't always been so weak. Infact, she was probably the strongest woman on earth, physically, that is. Emotionally, she was the weakest, and that was something what she hated the most. She blamed it on her father though; for keeping her distanced from society as a young child. Her mother had died shortly after her daughter had been born, and so ChiChi had had a lonely childhood; being an only child with no female companionship. She had to learn from books and TV, teaching herself all that she knew. Her father became even fatter and lazier as she got older; but ChiChi became physically stronger. But that wasn't enough.  
  
A single crystal clear tear droplet trailed a path down her cheek from her now blurry chocolate brown eyes. That was the final straw, the final encouragement to get the job done. So ChiChi pressed the blade against the skin of her pale wrist, wincing as the sharp metal pierced her skin. In one slow movement, she brought the blade across her wrist, slicing her main vein and dropping the bloodied knife, marking the immaculately white tiled floor. It was then that she felt the pain as blood, her blood, seeped out of the wound and trailed a path down her hand and wrist. It passed through her slender fingers, falling onto the floor in droplets, as more red droplets fell from the sides of her wrist. She gasped in pain; never had she wanted death to be so slow and painful. ChiChi fell onto her knees, her energy slowly fading just as she was. Was it all worth so much pain? She brought her wrist towards her chest, trying to stop what she'd already started. She began to cry, her dress stained with the blood from her mortally wounded wrist. She began to realise that maybe she was being a little selfish and over the top. She always had been a drama queen; it was a trait from her mother according to her father. So wasn't this just a little over the top? People had been through much more than she had after all. Many were already dead, and here she was, giving up! She began to cry even more, mainly at her mistake caused by her patheticness. Was she in two minds because of her conscience slipping in and out? Or had she always been in two minds? She felt her body go numb and was feeling very cold. Her lips were dry, and she leaned against the kitchen counter for support, since she was too frail and weak to support herself. There was nothing she could do now, what's done is done, so she closed her eyes, and welcomed the blackness.  
  
Light. A light. Shining so brightly that it forced ChiChi so slowly open her eyes. The white light blinded her, and she was forced to squint so that her eyes had time to adjust. Was she in heaven? She hoped so. But would she stay there after being judged? Or, would she be punished for her selfish act and sent to hell for all eternity?  
  
"Good, she's finally awake."  
  
The voice startled her slightly, and was very unfamiliar, but seemed friendly at least.  
  
"Looks like another job well done everyone."  
  
What did that mean? Where was she? Did these voices belong to angels?  
  
"Keep an eye on her stats though, she may need another transfusion."  
  
ChiChi opened her eyes fully to see a white ceiling. Since when did heaven have ceilings? She expected white puffy clouds like candyfloss. It didn't smell like heaven either. No, it smelt distinctively like medicine. It was then that reality dawned on her. She was nowhere near heaven. The bleeping of the life support machine next to her, the plasters attached to her arms where tubes fed her liquid into her blood system. It all became very clear; she was in a hospital. But how did she get there? Who had found her and rescued her? But had it been a rescue? Or was it more of a punishment? She had wanted to die dammit! But SOMEONE hadn't even allowed her to do that. A blonde haired nurse suddenly hovered over her, taking her temperature and recording it onto a clipboard.  
  
"36.8, not bad. You're gonna be ok Miss.ChiChi."  
  
"Who, who brought me here?" Her voice was quiet and craggy, and it took a lot of effort for her to speak.  
  
"A Saiyan, strangely enough. He was pretty shocked when he brought you in. I calmed him down with some coffee though." The nurse had a sweet voice, somewhat calming even, and she tucked the white starched sheets tightly around ChiChi to keep her warm. "I'll go tell him you're A - Okay! He'll be glad to hear it, I'm sure." The nurse scuttled away, leaving ChiChi alone once again.  
  
'So, it was HIM who saved me! But why?' She didn't understand. Why would was he keeping her alive? Was it to torment her even further? She witnessed her father being killed before her eyes, and had then been taken from her home on the Fry Pan mountains to be dumped in a city where she'd never been before. On top of that, she'd been forced to work with people she didn't know, nor knew how to communicate with under the situation. Not like they were allowed to socialise in the labour camp anyway. She then heard the door swing open, and dared not turn her head as she heard footsteps approach her. But she couldn't resist as she felt a presence looming over her, and couldn't help but gape as she did so.  
  
Kakarrot stood protectively at her side, not knowing what to say. He was glad she was alive, and seeing her brought so much happiness to him, more than words could describe. Maybe now he had a chance. Maybe now she'd let him get to know her a little more, and vice versa. He only hoped.  
  
"You scared me ChiChi." She silently gasped at his words. "Don't scare me like that again. I thought you were dead! How could you do such a thing? How could you kill yourself!?" She wished she could explain to him; tell him everything. But she couldn't. He was the one who had denied her her rights, and he would pay.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to talk right now. But you can't go on like this."  
  
She hated him. She hated him for caring about her. She hated his sweet boyish looks and sweet, caring voice. She hated the way that she was drawn to him. Most of all, she hated him for being the only person who was trying at least to understand her. That was the icing on the cake.  
  
Kakarrot watched as she turned her head, and it hurt, it hurt a lot! He'd gone out of his way to help her, and this was how he re-paid him? He stepped back, annoyed to see that she didn't react. From that day, things became worse that they already were. She distanced herself even more, trying not to talk to him as she recovered, no matter how much time he tried to spend with her. When her voice recovered, so did her temper, more wild and un-tameable than ever. But Kakarrot didn't give up. He knew there was a way to win her over; he just had to find it. ChiChi was stubborn, but everyone had their weaknesses.  
  
---------------------------------END FLASHBACK------------------------------ ----------------  
  
ChiChi stared at the deep scar on her wrist. She began to wish that she could've sliced both of them; maybe she would've died quicker. He would've been too late to save her, and she'd be finally at peace. But no; now she had no choice but to live this pathetic life. ChiChi was so wrapped up in herself that she hadn't even notice Bulma enter the kitchen until her voice broke her away from her deep thoughts.  
  
"You look troubled, care to share with me?" Bulma sat down, a glass of tap water in her hand and dirt smudges on her face.  
  
"Not really." Bulma frowned; she missed sharing things with her friends back on Earth and had hoped ChiChi would fill that spot.  
  
"Ok then, I understand." There was a silence, as ChiChi contemplated on whether or not to confide in the fellow human. Could she trust her? Or had she been brainwashed by the Saiyans? There was really only one way to find out, and so ChiChi took her chances.  
  
"Have you," she paused, trying to word her sentence right and catching Bulma's attention in the process. "Haven't you ever tried to, well, escape? Or were you telling the truth when you said that you liked it here?" Bulma stared at ChiChi, not really knowing the answer herself. Of course, she had tried to escape, but it hadn't really been planned. She'd been constantly asking herself whether she actually did like it on Vegetasei, and it was a question that even she couldn't find a complete answer to. There were always these 'buts' and 'ifs' which always persuaded her to eventually drop the subject, leaving the question un-answered.  
  
"Of course I tried to escape, but that was a nightmare. I got caught, but, well, that's another story. I hate it here, but then again, I like it. It's a difficult question to answer. Of course, I miss being at home, and Earth always will be my true home. But what have I got left there? Nothing most likely! But here, I have more than I think I do. I'm just about content." ChiChi nodded, wondering why she couldn't feel the same about leaving Earth. She had nothing there either, but she never really had anything to begin with. Life for her was just one big merry go round, never ending and always turning round in the same, boring cycle.  
  
"I can't stand it here." Bulma frowned, pushing aside the laugh that was so desperately trying to escape from her lips.  
  
"But you've only just got here!" But she had a slight point. After 5days on Vegetasei, Bulma had begun to accept her cruel fate, and had tried to look on the bright side. "Why do you hate it? And what's the deal with you and Kakarrot?"  
  
Bad move. ChiChi glared at Bulma for intruding on her personal life. 'How dare she ask me such things! There is and never was a deal between me and that bastard!'  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. There's no 'deal' as you so indecently put it, between that fiend that me!" She turned her nose in the air defiantly, and Bulma raised an eyebrow at her cold tone and pompous, spoilt attitude. 'Boy, I'm gonna have a tough time with her! Now I see why Kakarrot's so bewildered.'  
  
"Oh? So, why the constant dagger glares in his direction? Why avoid him, when he's just trying to be nice? You don't know how lucky you are ChiChi, and that's what really pisses me off!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Another bad move. Why couldn't life be simple? Why was there always some spoilt little bitch that was so high maintenance, that even equally high maintenance guys fitted them? Bulma shook her head; 'and I though I was high maintenance! Sheesh!'  
  
"Look, I don't wanna argue with someone I hardly know. I wanted us to be friends."  
  
"Well then just don't question how I choose to live my life, and we'll get along fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes. She'd never met so many incompetent people in her life; even the workers could get on her nerves sometimes. People just didn't realise how lucky they were sometimes. 'Geez, I'd be glad if someone like Kakarrot was chasing after me. He cute, sweet, and good looking, even though he may be lacking slightly on the intellectual side. But more importantly, he's probably the only Saiyan I know who's prepared to make people happy, instead of greedily receiving and never giving. No, Kakarrot is probably prepared to do anything for someone, and that's a quality that you rarely find in someone, especially Saiyans. Looks like I'm gonna have to bring out the guns to get ChiChi thinking straight. Which guns I don't know quite yet.'  
  
"Can I just say one thing?" ChiChi looked up at Bulma, her face emotionless. "And try you're best not to get mad. Just listen to my advice and think about it." ChiChi nodded; she could do that easily. "Give people a chance, otherwise you'll find yourself lonely for the rest of your life. You can't be living on high expectations, especially here. Just receive what life has for you with a open mind, that's a lesson I've had to learn anyway.'  
  
ChiChi watched as Bulma stood up to leave, her words still replaying over and over in her head. 'I am open-minded!' Or was she? She'd purposefully given Kakarrot a hard time, and she'd been a little rude to Bulma too. So maybe she could give being nicer a go? It wouldn't exactly hurt, would it? And what could the consequences be?  
  
Dinner that night was strange to say the least. The kitchen could only accommodate four people, so the ten workers remained in their temporary lodgings: the spaceship. There was plenty of room in there for there, while the two Saiyans and two humans shared Vegeta's log home. Vegeta glanced over at Bulma; the grin on her face giving away the fact that she was content. But the grin was also devious as she glanced at Kakarrot and ChiChi now and then, and even at Vegeta when he thought he wasn't looking, but infact, he was. 'I know that expression,' Vegeta thought as he chewed more meat and swallowed hard. 'The woman's up to something. I actually feel slightly sorry for the poor fool who she's meddling with.' Oh, if only he knew.  
  
Kakarrot, however, was probably the most content at the table. ChiChi had actually sat next to him, willingly, without her normal shouting and complaining, which eventually led to her running into the lounge where she'd eat alone. But now she quietly chewed on her meal, keeping her eyes fixed on the plate infront of her. It was a step at least, however small it may have seemed. He glanced at Bulma, who winked at him, and he winked back, secretly guessing that she'd had a part to play in it all.  
  
Bulma frowned slightly. She'd gotten everyone together at last, but it was so silent she could've killed herself! She observed the scene before her; Vegeta stuffed his face, occasionally meeting her glance with a narrow eyed glare, he was on to her, she knew it all too well. Kakarrot looked puzzled, probably trying to think of how to actually start a conversation. Bless him; at least he was trying! ChiChi however, remained quiet as she dug her fork into the potato she mashed over and over, turning it into, well, squashed mashed potato. At least she'd made a little effort to socialise.  
  
"So, Kakarrot, it's strange but, you remind me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it either!" She giggled, trying to break the ice, and Vegeta rolled his eyes at her attempt to add conversation.  
  
"He's Radditz's younger brother baka." Bulma frowned at Vegeta, trying to laugh off her embarrassment. 'Damn him for blocking me! I was just getting started and he puts me off track! Impossible man!'  
  
"That's it! So is that your only brother, or are there more?"  
  
"Nah that's it, I'm the youngest. What about you Bulma?" She smiled; her plan was working.  
  
"Just me I'm afraid."  
  
"Hmph, I consider that a good thing." Bulma ignored Vegeta's comment, and maintained her smile, gesturing to ChiChi with her eyes. Kakarrot finally got the idea, and cleared his throat, turning to face the silent woman next to him.  
  
"What about you ChiChi? Any brothers or sisters?" She didn't even look up, just replied monotonously.  
  
"No. I'm an only child."  
  
Bulma continued with the fake smile; 'at least she answered! I'm actually getting somewhere with this!' She kicked Kakarrot's leg from under the table, making him stare at her.  
  
"Erm, Bulma? Why'd you just kick me?" She burst out laughing, why, she didn't know, but it helped her hide her panicked expression as she thought of an excuse.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to! I was just erm, un-crossing my legs. Geez it's cramped here!"  
  
"I'll move then." Bulma waved her hands frantically in the air at ChiChi's suggestion.  
  
"No no no! You stay here! There's plenty of room!"  
  
"But you just-"  
  
"Ignore me! Haha! I'm. Just. Being... Silly!" She could've shot herself right there and then for coming up with such a lame excuse. But Kakarrot bought it, and ChiChi remained quiet.  
  
Vegeta, however, couldn't help but smirk. 'So, she's meddling with Kakarrot and his little slave. Interesting. Well, two can play this game." Bulma watched as Vegeta stood up and walked over to a cupboard. He'd finished every last bit on his plate, and Bulma watched in horror as he pulled out a small and slender black glass bottle. He slammed it on the table, adding 4 wine glasses.  
  
"I think we should celebrate, don't you?" he particularly looked at Bulma, who pulled a face at him. Wine couldn't be that bad an idea, but it was too early for her guinea pigs to get drunk! She watched as Vegeta poured the glasses full to the rim with the red liquid.  
  
"I better not Vegeta, you know what happened last time!" Kakarrot chuckled at his own misfortune, and ChiChi eyed the wine curiously.  
  
"Aaah yes, the memory is all too clear! Ha! And I thought you were a baka when you were sober! You wouldn't believe what idiotic things Kakarrot here did!"  
  
Bulma gaped at Vegeta, her eyes wide as he was about to ruin the evening. 'That jerk! I can't believe him! Kame I hate him!" She attempted silencing him by kicking him under the table, turning his attention to the scorning woman to his right on the square table.  
  
"First Kakarrot, and now me! Keep your feet to yourself woman!"  
  
Bulma looked up at the sky, 'Vegeta, you are going to die!'  
  
"You know, maybe we should save the wine for another time. When my project is complete perhaps? It's such a shame to waste it!" She began to pour the wine back into the bottle very carefully, agitating Vegeta. This meant war.  
  
"No, I say we have it now. I can get more, foolish woman!" He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from emptying the contents of ChiChi's glass.  
  
"Well I say we save it! Now kindly remove your grip on my wrist!"  
  
"Pour that wine back now woman!"  
  
"NO! You're the only person who wants to drink the damn stuff!"  
  
"I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE WOMAN!" It wasn't just his patience he was losing either, but Bulma stood firm, while Kakarrot and ChiChi watched the scene from their seats.  
  
"FINE!" She then did something she knew she'd forget the next day. All eyes were on her as she picked up the slender bottle. It hadn't been full in the first place, but there was enough in there for about a glass each. He then sprung to her feet, the legs of her wooden chair scratching on the floor as she did so. Vegeta winced, and then sprung to his feet also, he couldn't let the woman win this time.  
  
"To Bulma Breifs! Best fucking scientist on Vegetasei and Earth!"  
  
It was then that she brought the bottle to her lips in one swift movement, and everyone watched in horror as she drank the red liquid. Vegeta growled and tore the bottle from her lips, the liquid spilling onto her overalls as he did so. She wiped the wine from her mouth and grinned. It tasted better than any wine on Earth! It was more-ishly sweet, so sweet that she reached for the bottle. She wanted more! She needed more!  
  
"C'mon Vegeta! You said you wanted to celebrate?" She hiccupped, and then giggled, the wine a lot stronger to that on earth, and therefore taking affect much quicker. Besides, Bulma always had been a lightweight. Vegeta frowned. He'd never expect her to sacrifice her own soberness just to save Kakarrot from embarrassing himself. 'Foolish woman.' He examined the bottle, a trail of the sticky wine dripping onto the floor.  
  
"Vegeta! Gimme the bottle! C'mon!"  
  
He grinned, clutching the bottle as she desperately reached for it, nearly falling over as she did so. 'Seems like my plan has evolved into an even better one!' 


	9. Just Games?

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story:  
  
A.N: Thanks again to all my readers who review! Special thanks to Laina, adbzfan2K03, and Girl Pan who've reviewed every chapter. You rock! Speaking of rock, I'm listening to Trapt-Headstrong. Random comment there :S. Anyway, WOW! I never thought I'd get to chapter 5 even! But this chapter has been HELL to write! It really has! I guess I'm just not in a writing mood today, and the fact that I never plan anything, just type it up, and that's pretty bad I guess. Oh well, on with the story.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Just Games?  
  
Vegeta laughed mockingly as Bulma desperately reached yet again for the bottle of wine that he constantly kept out of her reach. ChiChi and Kakarrot had moved their chairs away from the table at the first sign of it starting to wobble as Bulma knocked it with her hips. Vegeta hadn't laughed so much in a long time. He'd decided to start off mildly evil, building up to the point of pure evil. He chuckled at his thoughts; Vegeta especially loved it when his plans evolved into something much better.  
  
"No fair Vegeta! You're taller than me!"  
  
That was the understatement of the year! Bulma and Vegeta were around the same height, but Vegeta's hair made him look taller. Of course, in Bulma's state, she probably couldn't tell tall from short.  
  
"Just gimme the bottle dammit! You're such a big meanie!" Vegeta's sides were aching from laughing so much; his intellectual slave had been reduced to baby talk.  
  
"Stop laughing at me!!!!"  
  
ChiChi watched the pair curiously, wanting to know what was so special about the wine. Why did Bulma want it so bad? She had to know! Vegeta felt a slight tug and looked at his hand to find that he wasn't holding the bottle anymore. Kakarrot jumped to his feet; letting ChiChi get drunk was all he needed!  
  
"GIVE ME BACK THAT BOTTLE!" Vegeta wasn't happy, and he was sounding as desperate as Bulma, who began to giggle, pointing at Vegeta as she did so. ChiChi shook her head and backed off as far away from the angry Saiyan Prince as possible.  
  
"NO! I want to try some!"  
  
The whole kitchen was a riot; Bulma couldn't stop giggling, so much that she was crying, Vegeta was fuming, and Kakarrot, hey, where was Kakarrot? ChiChi froze as she bumped into something hard, and before she had time to reach, someone's hand grabbed the bottle from her firm grip.  
  
"Sorry ChiChi, but drinking this is a bad idea. I mean, look at Bulma."  
  
"I don't care, I want to try some!" They all sounded like a bunch of alcoholics who hadn't had alcohol for a month! It was pretty unsettling.  
  
"I can't let you drink it, I'm sorry." She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to re-claim the bottle, but he was too tall and simple held it above his head beyond her reach. There was only about a quarter of it left, and Kakarrot knew exactly what to do with it. All eyes were on him as he walked over to the sink, and as he began to pour the liquid substance down the drain, Bulma ran over, banging into the table as she did so and yelling "NOOOOOOO!" at the top of her voice. She grabbed his arm and tried to stop him, but he was way too strong. It was like an ant trying to lift chair or something. (C'mon, just picture that! Hahahah.) It was all in vain however, and the last drop of red liquid fell into the sink and disappeared amongst the running tap water. Kakarrot definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next, as Bulma began to strangle his thick neck; not like he felt it or anything.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON!" ChiChi watched from the corner of the room; the whole idea of Bulma strangling Kakarrot was just too much! She couldn't suppress the giggles any longer, and she suddenly burst, her giggles transforming into loud laughter. There was a woman of about 5`6", trying to strangle a 6`1" guy, who was heavily built! That was just too much.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta leaned against the kitchen counter, drinking something he knew Bulma would instantly attack him for. "Foolish woman, did you forget that I poured out a glass for everyone?" Bulma froze and turned round; there was Vegeta, looking damn sexy as he leaned casually against the counter, drinking more of the red stuff in a glass! Of course! She'd spilled most of it onto the table in her attempts to claim the bottle, but there was Vegeta, holding two glasses that where just calling to her!  
  
"Dammit Vegeta I love you baby!" He raised an eyebrow at her drunken words and she lunged towards him, annoyed to find that he kept the remaining glasses out of her reach. He chuckled, glancing at the glasses in his hands. 'Such power! All thanks to alcohol. Damn I need more of this stuff!'  
  
"You're going to have to do much better than that woman!" She growled, it was quiet, but definitely there in her throat. Vegeta smirked; he seemed to be rubbing off on her, and her merry state was beginning to show that even more so.  
  
"FINE! OUTSIDE NOW!" He gaped at her; she was willing to fight him just for some petty wine? Of course, he more than obliged. Kakarrot and ChiChi merely watched as the drunken human and sober saiyan walked outside via the kitchen back door, then followed, eager to see the outcome. It was like watching a movie! Besides, they were stuck out in the middle of nowhere, so they were their own entertainment. Vegeta left the glasses of wine on a tree stump as Bulma walked ahead, stumbling every now and then. His initial plan to get everyone drunk but himself was becoming wilder than expected, and he loved it! Saiyans loved fighting the opposite sex after all, they got a kick out of it. The result was always worth it, and Vegeta knew that from experience. But that was another story, and a part of his teenage years that he didn't really want to remember.  
  
"ENGARD!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow; there was Bulma, holding a stick! 'Damn! She really knows how to pick a weapon!' He chuckled and picked up a thick stick from the ground, knowing a thin one like Bulma's wouldn't last very long. Bulma began to attack, her attacks not even hitting Vegeta's stick, but rather, the air. But he played along with her little game, hitting her stick back as she attempted to attack.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kakarrot and ChiChi watched the pair play fight from the doorway. It was another magnificent sunset, and Kakarrot was beginning to enjoy being able to stand so close to ChiChi without her throwing a fit. The sun made her normally dark hair a little lighter, showing the brown tints amongst the normal blackness. Her eyes were a lighter brown, reminding Kakarrot of chocolate. His stomach grumbled at the thought of food, and ChiChi smiled to herself. She'd never had friends before, and she was beginning to get used to the company of others, and like it all the same. His eyes watched her as she walked over to the tree stomp and picked up the two glasses of wine, where Vegeta had stupidly left them. Kakarrot frowned with concern.  
  
"ChiChi, I really don't think that-"  
  
"But I only want a sip!" She silenced him, and handed him the other glass. She then held up her own to arms length, an actual smile on her face, small, but definitely there.  
  
"To new friendships. Cheers." Kakarrot gently knocked the rim of his glass with hers, and then they both took a sip of the wine in unison, unlike Bulma, who'd downed more than she could handle without thinking. ChiChi, however, pulled a face of disgust; she discovered as the liquid hit her taste buds that she didn't really approve of the strong taste. "You know, after all that, it's not even that nice."  
  
Kakarrot nodded, even though he actually liked the taste. But he knew he couldn't handle his drink, and didn't want to become unaware of his own actions, that would be very foolish. He therefore took her glass; the crystal chiming as the rims hit each other, and held out his arm like a gentleman.  
  
"Shall we?" ChiChi smiled, daintily placing her hand with a giggle into the fold of his arm. It was late, and she was tired, and cold.  
  
"We shall." He led her back through the kitchen where he tipped the wine down the sink; he didn't want to be the cause of anything happening between the prince and his slave. Then he led ChiChi over to the spaceship at the front of the house, since Vegeta's lodgings only had one bedroom, and ChiChi and Kakarrot retired to their separate rooms.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Bulma panted heavily as she became out of breath. Her efforts were useless, as Vegeta was always ready to block her attempts to attack. She put all of her remaining energy into a final attack, which Vegeta parried. Before she knew, he'd somehow managed to circle her after spinning the attack around, and now, she was pinned against him; her back to his front. Her 'sword' landed on the ground, and his was under her neck in a death attack position. He chuckled against her ear, his hot breath tickling her as it connected with her cold skin.  
  
"Very, very bad move woman. Now, what are you going to do?" She tried to catch her breath; her arms aching from the tight grip he had on them behind her back. He was so close to her that his undeniably familiar musky and masculine scent filled her nose, and she breathed in to inhale more. His scent was so damn addictive! But Bulma didn't know if it was her brains or the alcohol that was telling her that, but right now, she couldn't care less. Well, that, and the simple fact that she didn't have the brain power to care anyway.  
  
"Remain here for ALL eternity." He grinned; she was so much more fun under the influence of alcohol.  
  
"Eternity is a long, long time." She giggled, leaning back against Vegeta since she couldn't really support her own weight anymore.  
  
"That's alright." He noticed her already slurred voice become quieter, and her breathing became slower. Her head suddenly dropped onto her chest, and Vegeta raised his eyebrows in total shock.  
  
'Now what!?' He let go of her arms to see them just fall limply. 'Fuckin hell! I can't believe this!' He moved her blue locks away to find that her eyes were sealed shut.  
  
"Fuck! I can't believe she fell asleep on me!" he didn't care that he'd stated the obvious out loud. The fact was, even though she didn't know it, Bulma had won! She'd ruined his plans from the word go, and had ended with a bang. Just when Vegeta was starting to enjoy himself, she'd fallen asleep! Of course, don't get me wrong, his intentions hadn't of been bad! He just wanted to make an absolute fool out of her, and then use it as a weapon the next day. That was the part he was mostly looking forward to! But noooo! She'd once again ruined everything. He scowled as he heard a quiet snore and rolled his eyes. 'Damn her! Damn her for once again beating me! But I WILL win the next round!' Bulma 1-Vegeta0. It was a score that he could easily beat, or so he thought. He lifted her limp and sleeping body into his arms, cursing himself for caring so much to not leave her outside for the many wild beasts to devour. However, tonight, she was sleeping on the couch!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing that hit her as she opened her eyes was the buzzing in her head and the dizziness. Bulma opened one eye first, the room focusing before she dared to open the other. She was in the lounge, and she found that she had a cramp in her neck where she'd been lying on one of the cushions as she lifted herself up, letting her arms take her weight. She let her head rest in her palm, trying to wake up. 'What the hell did I get up to last night?' She knew it couldn't of been that bad; she only had the slightest of hang-overs after all. A headache was NOTHING compared to her usual hang-overs. And it was only the slightest of headaches too, probably more from stress than alcohol. Her ears pricked at the sound of voices in the kitchen, and her eyebrows twitched together as she suddenly recognised who they belonged to. Slowly and carefully, Bulma got up, her legs still a little numb from sleeping. But she had to make sure her suspicions were right! She had to be certain that it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her! Very quietly, she made her way into the kitchen, a smile lighting her face at what she saw. There, sat Kakarrot munching on some, well, lots of toast. Opposite him, sat ChiChi munching on her small portion of toast. Best of all, they were both smiling! 'Wow, talk about your love bugs!' Bulma grinned to herself and coughed, interrupting the two whose eyes had been connected. They both looked at Bulma, and ChiChi smiled.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head! I took the liberty of giving your workers the morning off."  
  
"WHAT!?" ChiChi giggled, chewing on some dry toast. "I can't afford to give them a day off! I've got too much to complete and not enough time!"  
  
"Calm down and eat something, I was only kidding! Here, have some toast." Bulma shook her head, the thought of food didn't really appeal to her. "EAT!" On second thought.  
  
Kakarrot just loved that powerful side of ChiChi; she could keep just about anyone in line, probably even Vegeta! Now that was saying something. He glanced at her, watching her every move as she picked up a second helping of toast and took a tiny bite, being as dainty as ever. That was another thing he loved; she managed to contrast herself by being powerful AND delicate. She truly was beautiful to him.  
  
Bulma swallowed the dry toast, wincing as it painfully dragged down her throat. She needed coffee, lots of it. But it seemed the stupid Saiyans hadn't even heard of the stuff, so she had to settle with water.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Bulma glanced at ChiChi; was she actually making conversation? Wow, that was a turning point. Though her voice had been meek and hesitant, she was definitely making an effort.  
  
"Good. I dread to think why I'm suffering from a headache though." Kakarrot chuckled, putting his hand behind his head in that same goofy way that he always did. ChiChi nearly sighed out loud; she loved it when he was reduced to being all goofy and quirky, it made him appear younger. Though she was only seventeen going on eighteen, Kakarrot seemed a little older, probably because of his muscular build. Although, his face was youthful, as was his attitude. She guessed that he wasn't older than twenty, and no younger than her own age, so somewhere in-between.  
  
"I can't believe you drunk all that wine Bulma! From a bottle too!" Bulma pulled a face like she'd been hurt, if you get what I mean. She remembered drinking the wine, but for some reason, she also recalled attacking Vegeta with a stick. She hoped that that had been real! It was just too damn funny. She also hoped that she'd managed to hit him, several times. If only she knew.  
  
"I've drunk much more than that Kakarrot! I am the alcohol Queen, the mother of all drinking!" She'd tried to be funny, but the blank faces told her that she hadn't succeeded. "Ah forget it! I'm going outside. Where's his Royal pain in the ass this morning?" She was a little puzzled as to why she'd slept on the sofa. He'd previously put up such a fight just to have her sleep in the same bed as him! 'Stupid asshole. His goal in life really is to annoy me. Dammit!'  
  
"I haven't seen him, I reckon he won't be happy though." For once, Kakarrot was right.  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
Vegeta sauntered into the room dressed in his usual blue training attire, ignoring Bulma's mutter as he entered the room. Bulma's grin dropped, 'how does he always remain so damn flawless! Jerk! And here I am, looking like I've been dragged to hell and back. Life just isn't fair.'  
  
"Well, well, aren't we all cosy?" He made eye contact with the three companions, his eyes lingering on Bulma's. 'Damn she looks good!' While she was complaining about her sleep-tousled hair, he was gawping at it. He never thought waking up alone would bother him so much. He missed her warmth and companionship and that annoyed him more than ever. Now, there she was, looking like an exotic Goddess as she leaned against the counter just like he had. Vegeta suddenly looked away as Bulma looked up at him, still munching on her toast. 'Damn her for being.her!' He shook his head and searched the cupboards for food, finding that there was none. 'And damn that Kakarrot for cleaning out my kitchen!' Oh boy, a bad start to the day always ended up even worse for Vegeta, and he could tell that today would be no exception.  
  
"Where the fuck is all the fucking food around here?"  
  
It annoyed him even more that no one chose to respond to his grand entrance or his question. He was a Prince dammit! He deserved respect, and that was something he wasn't even getting from a Saiyan anymore! Were things really that bad?  
  
"What, am I invisible now? I want food dammit!" He slammed he cupboard, making Bulma and ChiChi wince at the loud bang. Kakarrot sunk further into his chair; he knew he was the culprit, everyone knew he was the culprit even, and Vegeta would therefore show no mercy to him in their daily spar as punishment.  
  
"If you haven't already noticed, there is no food."  
  
It HAD to be Bulma who stood up to him, and Vegeta clenched his fists tightly. 'If only my plans had worked last night! Dammit! I could've been laughing with victory! She wouldn't have had a damn leg to even stand on. Now I have nothing!' He banged his fist on the work surface, and watched as Bulma licked the crumbs off her fingers, becoming even more agitated. Why, he didn't exactly know, but he knew mostly it was because of lust. Simple, primal, lust.  
  
"Kakarrot!" His yell frightened the poor Saiyan, but Vegeta had averted his attention to the dim Saiyan to try to keep his eyes off the woman in the corner. So far, it was working. "You're coming with my to the palace. We're, no YOU'RE going to carry so many supplies back, that you'll wish you'd never even LOOKED at MY food!"  
  
"Yessir!" He sprung to his feet almost instantly, and Vegeta grinned. 'That's better! Respect and authority at last. Aaah, music to my ears.'  
  
"We better get more wine for the woman too. I don't want her crawling all over me again just to quench her cravings!" He laughed wickedly, and Bulma blushed. Ok, so Vegeta had a little material to use as a comeback, but he could've had so much more, and that was what angered him.  
  
"I was drunk Vegeta, D-R-U-N-K!"  
  
"No need to hide your embarrassment with lies. No one get's drunk on just one swig baka!" Of course, Bulma was living proof that one could!  
  
"Whatever Vegeta, I have work to do." She walked out to the back of the house via the back door, and Vegeta frowned. He really hated it when she'd just block one of their arguments, just as it was heating up too! He admitted to himself that he actually enjoyed seeing her get all flustered and feisty. Her words didn't affect him anymore, they simple encouraged, not provoked, but encouraged him to come back with something better. He found that he could argue at nearly any time of day, so long as it was with Bulma. He hated arguing with anyone else, it just wasn't as. Fun.  
  
----------------------  
  
Bulma busied herself with her ongoing project, scowling as she saw Kakarrot and Vegeta fly above her in the clouds. She still had to confide in ChiChi, hoping that through that she could gain the woman's trust and friendship. But she was too angry right now; mainly at herself. She was beginning to remember the previous evenings event more clearly, and scolded herself with attempting to flirt with Vegeta. Of course, it had only been one sentence, but that was enough, even in her drunken state. But the cherry on the cake was the fact that she'd enjoyed herself. 'How could I betray my own feelings and actually enjoy his company! Argh! It just goes right against my own morals!' She shook her head as she began to screw a silver screw into place; sealing her completed mainframe circuit board at long last. 'Do I even know my own feelings anymore? One minute I can't stand the ground he even walks on, and the next minute, I can't stop staring at him! Besides, they always say you're true feelings show when you're drunk. Oh Kame, I hope that's just another stupid myth!' She had so much that she wanted to do, and trying to decipher her feelings was simply getting in her way. So deciding to 'think about it later,' Bulma decided to get to work. The top priority on her list you ask? Why, showering and prying in other people's business of course!  
  
----------------------  
  
ChiChi relaxed in the lounge, her nose now used to the constant smell of pine. She gazed at the fireplace; everything reminded her of home. Her father had built a log home very similar to this one once he'd married her mother. ChiChi sighed; she wished she knew her mother. All she had left now were just memories in her head of the photos she'd seen. She resembled her mother very much, so much that as she grew older, it hurt for her father to even look at her. He wouldn't even dare look her in the eye, and that really did hurt. She drifted away from her memories however, as she caught sight of Bulma sink into the other couch, a loud thud noise as she landed heavily onto the cushioned sofa. ChiChi remained silent; not really knowing how to start the conversation. She's already boldly asked her if she was okay earlier, so now, she had nothing else to ask really.  
  
"So," Bulma began, obviously hating the silence too. "What shall we talk about, hmm?" ChiChi shrugged, and Bulma sighed; this would be harder than she thought. "Well ok then, I'll start. How are you feeling?"  
  
ChiChi hadn't expected to be asked that, and frowned slightly. She didn't really know how she was feeling is she was honest with herself. Was she actually happy? Or was it slight contentment? It was too hard a question!  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"Me neither. I'm so pissed off though! One day I'm fine, then that asshole just decides that'll he'll ruin the next day!" ChiChi's frown deepened. She'd noticed that Bulma and Vegeta shared a very strange relationship. One minute, they seemed like they shared a happy friendship. The next minute, they were at each other's throats. It really was confusing, but she couldn't tell Bulma that, not yet anyway.  
  
"Erm, yeah, I agree."  
  
"Thankyou! At least someone does. He's so selfish and arrogant!"  
  
"He can be." ChiChi hardly knew the guy, and here she was slagging him off! But anything to keep Bulma in a good mood, she didn't like the idea of having to argue with her after seeing her bite Vegeta's head off on several occasions, and especially after trying to strangle Kakarrot last night. The thought of that brought a grin to her face.  
  
"Yep. You see, great minds think alike Chi."  
  
Chi? Since when was her name Chi? Had she actually been given a nickname? ChiChi smiled, she'd never had a friend before nevermind a nickname!  
  
Silence, once again, it was almost killing Bulma! She examined her nails, trying to pick all the dirt out. He hated being so messy, it was just against all her morals, and thanks to the project; she was constantly unorganised, dirty, and just messy full stop. It was then that a thought suddenly hit her. WHAM! Straight in the face like she'd been punched. She loved it when ideas just sprung to mind like that.  
  
"ChiChi! I just had the bestest idea in the world! Stay right there!" She disappeared upstairs, her feet banging on the floorboards as she ran. ChiChi's face was puzzled, 'what is she planning now?' Just minutes later, Bulma returned and placed a mirror, a hairbrush, and a small bag on the small coffee table.  
  
"It's make-over time!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Vegeta and Kakarrot finally landed outside the palace after the long flight. Vegeta scowled as the foul air hit his nose, though he loved being at home, the air was contaminated by rats such as Frieza and his father. His objectives were simple; train a little, steal some supplies, then leave. His main goal was to spend as little time possible; take the cheese, then leave the mousetrap without being caught. Simple.  
  
--------------------------  
  
A.N. I'll try to get the next chapter out today, but I can't promise anything since I've gotta busy schedule argh! Sorry for the shortness, hopefully the next one will be longer. And sorry to leave on yet another cliffhanger. Heheh, nah I'm not really! I love em! So until next time my fellow readers! 


	10. Vegeta 1 Bulma 1

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story:  
  
A.N: Wohoo! I actually made it to chapter 10! Thought I'd throw in a battle scene just for the hell of it. Aaah! My back aches from leaning over and typing so much! The things I do...lol. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though, dunno why, I just did. I tried not to leave a cliffy, but, well, heheh I love em! They're a cheap way to keep your attention while I spend ages updating. Hey! I need to do that some way don't I!? Besides, the story has to develop. Haha! Neways, enjoy!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Vegeta 1 - Bulma 1  
  
"OW!! THAT HURT!!!"  
  
ChiChi's cries of pain had no affect on Bulma however, as she ruthlessly plucked her eyebrows into an arched shape. Bulma simply rolled her eyes and continued, showing no mercy whatsoever.  
  
"Pain means beauty ChiChi!"  
  
ChiChi merely folded her arms and grinded her teeth together as Bulma plucked yet another stray hair from her eyebrows. Did beauty really have to cause so much pain? It just wasn't fair.  
  
"Well, maybe I liked how they were before! OW!"  
  
"Well when I'm done, you'll like them even more! So just grin and bear it; the result will be well worth it, trust me."  
  
Bulma's words proved correct as she held a mirror up to show ChiChi the result. She smiled in approval, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looked even more like her mother; long eyelashes, big oval shaped eyes, neat eyebrows, strong cheekbones, a small nose, and soft rounded lips. The only aspects of her father that she had inherited were his chocolate brown eyes and dark hair, which complimented her even further. Though she just wished that she'd fill out a little more, since her figure still remained a little boyish and petite, probably due to all the training she did. But she wasn't lean; her arms, legs, and stomach were all very well toned.  
  
"Now, what should we do with your hair? Hmm." Bulma rubbed her chin as she thought, and glanced over at the table at the scissors. ChiChi had very long and beautiful hair, but it was a little straggly at the ends. ChiChi backed into the chair as far as she could as Bulma grabbed the scissors.  
  
"No way are you cutting my hair!!" She liked it how it was, it had taken her ages to grow after all, and now it was as long as her mothers.  
  
"Calm down, I'm just gonna give it a trim. Don't worry; it'll still be the same length. Hmmm, or I could layer it a little. Yeah! That'll look nice."  
  
"NO!! I like it how it is!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Geez. Just let me trim it then." ChiChi hesitated, but eventually turned round so that her back faced Bulma. She winced as Bulma began to snip away. It didn't hurt obviously, but she still didn't entirely trust Bulma, and ChiChi's hair was very important to her.  
  
"Just, be careful please."  
  
---------------------  
  
Vegeta ducked as Radditz tried to land a punch, only to have to suddenly quickly react to Kakarrot's knee aimed at his gut, and Nappa's elbow to his cheek. Damn he loved 3 on 1s! It was only in this kind of spar that his skills were truly tested to the limit. Although, the result would usually be painful; the whole experience was more than worth it. Vegeta fired a ki blast to deal with Radditz, who flew backwards and crashed hardly into the metal wall. That was him out for a few minutes. However, his ki blast put him momentarily off guard as he aimed, and he gasped for air as Kakarrot landed a punch to his gut, and continued to pound him, winding him incredibly. Vegeta tried to punch Kakarrot in the face, but his fist was caught in Kakarrot's palm. Just when he thought he'd got things sussed, along comes Nappa with an almighty kick to Vegeta's face, his boot hitting him directly in his nose and sending him flying backwards from the force into a wall. However, before Vegeta's back actually hit the wall, he stopped mid air and had to then dodge the many ki blasts that had been fired by both Kakarrot and Nappa. He felt like a mouse being cornered by two cats, and he loved it! The fight was exhilarating, especially when his strongest guards were giving it there all. He'd ordered them all to power up to maximum, and especially not to show him any mercy. To his surprise and delight, they'd obeyed, and as Nappa continued to fire ki blasts, Kakarrot began to charge up his favourite signature move; the Kamehameha. Vegeta grinned, 'it the baka thinks he can win with that foolish attack, then he's got another thing coming!!'  
  
"KA"  
  
Vegeta dodged yet another of Nappa's ki blasts, the room thundering as each ki ball collided with either the wall, ceiling, or floor. Meanwhile, a blue ki ball began to form in Kakarrot's palms.  
  
"ME"  
  
Nappa grinned as Vegeta tried a new tactic of flying up to the ceiling where the walls met into a point. He'd have a much better aim now!  
  
"HA"  
  
Nappa fired a much stronger ki blast, only to witness Vegeta knock it back with the back of his hand. He yelled in panic as his own ki ball plummeted towards him at a high speed, forcing him to put his dodging skills to the test. Vegeta smirked, and then began to focus on his ki and his next threat.  
  
"ME"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, a white large ki ball forming in his hands. "BIG-"  
  
"HA!!!!!"  
  
"BANG!!!"  
  
The two ki balls met in the centre of the room; Vegeta's white big bang attack, and Kakarrot's blue-white Kamehameha attack. Radditz and Nappa had to cover their eyes from the intense light as the ki balls fought each other. Vegeta and Kakarrot yelled as they tried to force all of their ki into their attacks, eagerly trying to beat the power surge. The loser would be in immense pain, since both were charging up their ki attacks more and more as the surge continued. First Vegeta's attack would begin to surpass Kakarrot's, but then the tables would suddenly turn. However, Vegeta's energy began to drain, as did Kakarrot's but Vegeta found that his blast was being surpassed!  
  
'Damn that Kakarrot! He had more time to power up than I did!" He gaped wide-eyed as his blast was over-ruled by Kakarrot's, and prepared to block as it soared towards him. There was a large flash as the blast collided with Vegeta, and the white light filled the entire room, eventually dying down to reveal Vegeta still blocking, but considerably burned by the impact. He gasped for air and floated down to the ground to fall onto his knees. Nappa immediately rushed over and helped his Prince onto his feet, onto to be pushed away once Vegeta had re-gained his balance.  
  
"I don't need OR want your sympathy Nappa!"  
  
Nappa simply stepped back and lowered his head in shame, and Vegeta limped over to Kakarrot, chuckling, as he finally stood infront of the very nervous looking tall Saiyan. He unexpectedly whacked his back in a friendly sort of fashion, startling Kakarrot slightly; he'd expected a fist in his face, not a friendly gesture!  
  
"You never fail to disappoint me Kakarrot. Bardock would be proud of you if he was here to witness your strength. Keep up the training, but next time, I WILL beat you." Kakarrot smiled in a goofy way and Vegeta glanced at Radditz, who stood in the corner of the room a little battered and bruised. 'Pathetic,' Vegeta thought, and decided to cause an even bigger rift between the two brothers. "I wish I could say the same to you Radditz. You should take lessons from your 'younger' brother. Maybe you could learn something from him!" Radditz winced as Vegeta emphasised the word 'younger,' and sent a dagger glare to his brother. He'd show them all that he was the stronger brother, even if it killed him! "Come Kakarrot, we have certain errands to take care of." Kakarrot immediately followed Vegeta out of the room, leaving a very jealous older brother behind with his companion, Nappa, who was a little annoyed that he hadn't been praised, just scorned. At least he was stronger than Radditz though, and everyone knew that, so at least he still had SOME pride.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ajax stood before his King trying to keep his expression neutral, even though the hate he felt in his heart towards the man made him want to rip his stupid head off there and then.  
  
"Of course you can trust me your Majesty. I live my life to serve you, and you alone. Your wish is my command."  
  
"Yes, that's what I wanted to hear. I knew I could trust you, that's why I called you in particular here." Ajax couldn't help it as his eyebrows twitched together; he probably hated grovelling to his enemy just as much as the King loved just about anyone grovelling to him. "I have a special little, well, 'mission' I suppose you could call it. Though, it's very secret, so I'm putting my trust in you to keep it that way."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, I need you to do a little spying. My son is starting to irritate me, and the fact that he's never here is bothering me even more."  
  
"I'll keep my eye on him your majesty."  
  
"He's not staying in the palace, so I want to know where he's going. Do what you must, and tell only who you must."  
  
Ajax grinned to himself; King Vegeta wasn't the only person who wanted to know where Vegeta was going. Frieza was very agitated with the whole situation, and had also given Ajax similar orders.  
  
"I'll do my best my King. Is that all?"  
  
"One more thing. I have an equally secret delivery for you to make. Oh, and if you see my brat, direct him here immediately." The King presented a red envelope and handed it to Ajax, who inspected the name and address. He recognised the name all too much, and sighed as he realised that the address was a planet situated at a moderate distance from Vegetasei. It would probably take him 2months to get there and back. Frieza would not be pleased.  
  
"I will do so immediately your Majesty."  
  
-------------------  
  
Kakarrot followed Vegeta through the corridors of the Palace as they headed towards the storerooms. Kakarrot couldn't help but feel very proud of himself; his large teeth bearing grin giving away the large amount of happiness and pride that he felt. They passed the throne room at a quicker pace, only to hear the doors fly open as they had reached a considerable distance from them. Vegeta chose to ignore it, but scowled as he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Prince Vegeta! I have orders from the King to pass on a message." Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned round to see none other than his favourite elite.  
  
"Ajax, long time no see." Ajax immediately noticed the cold tone in Vegeta's already harsh voice and nodded, acknowledging Vegeta's newest company; the famous Kakarrot.  
  
"Indeed it has been, the whole Palace is baffled as to your whereabouts." Vegeta raised an eyebrow; he didn't approve of Ajax's inquisitive tone.  
  
"I'm here now aren't I? No, what was this message? You're wasting my valuable time with your useless banter."  
  
"My apologies your highness. I've only just been told by the King to direct you to the throne room should I see you. He said that it was urgent."  
  
"Ugh! Kakarrot, we're taking a detour." Vegeta stormed past Ajax in a huff and threw open the throne room doors, smirking as they banged against the white walls, hitting one of the unsuspecting Royal guards in the process while the other leapt out of the way. He then let his smirk deepen as he saw his father's face. 'It's times like these that I wish I had a camera.' He bowed when he stood before the King, and Kakarrot waited with the guards by the door, not wanting to intrude.  
  
"You called father?"  
  
"Such a dramatic entrance Vegeta, is something bothering you?" The King raised a suspicious eyebrow as Vegeta grinned, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
"No. Should there be?"  
  
"Of course not. I have some pleasing news for you. I would've told you sooner had you actually been in the palace."  
  
"Get to the point. What is this urgent news?" The King grinned, loving the fact that he was in control; he was the one who was keeping his son in suspense.  
  
"I've decided to take matters in my own hands lately. I won't be around forever you see, and you should've chosen a mate at your eighteenth. Though you choose to disobey me still I see. Aren't the common palace sluts even good enough for you anymore?" Vegeta scowled, 'how DARE he interrupt with my life! I don't want used goods, especially those in the harem! I refuse to even look at anything he was laid a finger on!'  
  
"Well, what can I say? Other planets have more exotic beauties. Besides, that is no business of yours!"  
  
"Well recently, I've made it MY business. I've decided to make your decision for you, whether you like it, or not. The law does say that you must have chosen your mate by your eighteenth. It is your duty as a prince."  
  
"I'm not eighteen anymore father, I'm twenty-one. Too bad, looks like I broke the law 3years ago, and you only just realise? You really are going senile." Vegeta was more than satisfied with the frustrated vein that appeared on his father's forehead; something he'd unfortunately inherited since it ran in his family.  
  
"Back to the point," The King's voice was slightly strained as he tried to remain calm. He needed to keep to his plans in order to trap his son and therefore discover the long awaited truth to his son's constant disappearance. "I'm holding a celebration in honour of my son and his decision to mate at last."  
  
"I never made that decision."  
  
"You have now, and what I say goes. I expect you to be here on the full moon of the 8th moon phase. I'm inviting a special guest who I'm sure you'll be very pleased to see."  
  
"I doubt that. What if I choose not to go to this little 'celebration'?"  
  
"You WILL be here Vegeta, the whole of Vegetasei will be expecting you be there. Do you really want to let down the country you will 'someday' rule?" He emphasised the word 'someday,' agitating Vegeta slightly since he made it seem like it would be a very long time before he would take over from his father.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"No Vegeta, you've already decided. Enjoy freedom while you still can." Vegeta merely 'hmphed,' and turned his back on his father, ready to leave as soon as he could. "Oh, and that reminds me." Vegeta froze; what else did his father think he could force him into? "Having a mate means that you can't keep certain slaves, remember? I'll gladly take them off your hands." The King grinned; he was on to him, he had been for a long time, and Vegeta finally realised.  
  
'Foolish bastard! He can't plan shit! I know exactly what he's up to, and I will never succumb to his plans. He'll have to fight me.' He grinned, liking where his own new plans were going.  
  
"You'll have to find out where I'm lodging first old man, and I doubt you of all people will find the answer to take too soon, no matter who the hell you employ." Vegeta chuckled and made his exit, watched by the narrowed eyes of his father.  
  
'Just you wait brat; you haven't heard the last from me! Not yet.'  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kakarrot glanced at the Prince; he had a deep scowl on his face ever since he'd returned from his talk with his father. The scowl had now deepened as they flew back to Vegeta's hideout in silence. The fact that Vegeta kept looking behind him unsettled Kakarrot even more so; why would Vegeta be worried about anyone following them?  
  
"Erm, is everything ok your highness?"  
  
"YES!" Vegeta snapped back loudly, not even looking back at Kakarrot, who decided to once again remain silent. After all, he didn't want to annoy Vegeta even more; the results wouldn't be pretty.  
  
The scowl still adorned Vegeta's usually handsome face as they finally landed outside the log home. The workers had once again left a mess outside, and had retired to their lodgings for the evening. Kakarrot led the way into the house via the backdoor to find dinner cooking on the stove. His stomach grumbled at the smell of cooking food and he dumped the many supplies that he'd carried from the palace, dumping them wherever he seemed fit. Vegeta's scowl deepened as he watched Kakarrot unpack; he hated messy people like Kakarrot invading his space and disorganising it.  
  
"Fuckin hell Kakarrot! Just get out of my sight!" Kakarrot froze, and then immediately obeyed, leaving via the back door as quickly as possible. Vegeta sighed, his ears picking up giggling from the lounge. 'Now what is the bitch up to?' He strolled into the lounge via the closed door and gaped at what he saw. There, sat his slave and the other woman, but they both looked different. He was completely lost for words as he stared at one human in particular, he normally straight hair now set in loose curls. Whatever Bulma had done to enhance her already perfect appearance, he liked it! So much infact, that he had to fight the urge to just lift her into his arms and run upstairs where he could relieve all of his built up tension. There was only one way to fight that urge and remain cool however, and he knew Bulma wouldn't like it.  
  
"What the fuck is going on in here?"  
  
The two women gaped at him and Bulma suddenly frowned, putting away the nail polish that she was applying to ChiChi's nails. She'd at least expected a compliment, but she guessed that was asking too much from Vegeta the Ice King, or prince rather.  
  
"Girls night in. Sorry Vegeta, you're not invited. OUT!" He stared at her in disbelief; how dare she tell him to leave his own room! The room that he'd built in the house that he'd built. And what the fuck was a girl's night in!? He'd heard of bi-sexual Saiyans, but he hadn't thought Bulma swung that way.  
  
"Fuck your 'girls night in'! Your wasting your time in here while I've been getting damn supplies! I expected to see food when I got home, not the two of you 'pampering' yourselves! I should just throw you out and let you both fuckin starve!!"  
  
Bulma slammed the small jar of nail polish onto the table and stood up, feeling a little more powerful when Vegeta wasn't towering above her, even though he was a few feet away.  
  
"Fuck you VEGETA! Women NEED to be 'pampered' every now and then you know! And since neither of you 'men' won't and CAN'T do the job, we find other ways! NOW GET OUT!"  
  
The nerve of her! The fact that she was feistier than ever annoyed him even more, and damn she looked stunning when she was in a mood. Vegeta folded his arms, trying to gain control of the situation, which was hard when he had so many other things on his mind to deal with. Controlling his animalistic urges being one of them.  
  
"Woman, there's no way you're kicking me out of my own damn house!"  
  
Oh yes she was! He raised an eyebrow as she stormed towards him, and before he knew it, he was staring at her seductive swinging hips, oblivious to the fact that she was very, very, pissed off. In one quick movement, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back into the kitchen while he was off-guard. Before Vegeta could even react, the door slammed in his face. He was about to rip the door off its hinges and charge back in there, but a certain voice interrupted him. Bad mistake.  
  
"What's going on Vegeta? I could hear the arguing from outside!"  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of my face Kakarrot!" It wasn't a question, more of a statement, but Kakarrot wanted to see ChiChi, who hadn't been in her room.  
  
"Is ChiChi in there?" Vegeta could've slapped the other Saiyan for his ignorance. Did no one listen to him anymore? Was he that unimportant? Nah, he was just loosing his touch.  
  
"They're having a 'girls night in.' WE'RE not invited." With that stated, Vegeta slumped down onto one of the wooden chairs, ignoring the bubbling food in the pots. Kakarrot immediately tended to it however, not wanting his food to burn, even if there was a pathetically small amount being cooked.  
  
"Well then let's have our own party!" Vegeta glared at his fellow Saiyan. The whole idea seemed pretty camp to him, especially as he watched Kakarrot cook; now THAT was disturbing! Kakarrot piled some huge potatoes into another pot and let them boil, adding a concoction of herbs and various green and red vegetables. He should've been a chef!  
  
"You really are full of pathetic ideas Kakarrot! It makes me sick."  
  
"C'mon Vegeta, we've got the kitchen!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow; the baka had actually said something intelligent for once!  
  
"You're right! We have all the food we want!" He began to chuckle; another evil plan forming in his head. "They have to get hungry some time, and when they do. Haha! HAHAHAHAAA!" Kakarrot stared at Vegeta blankly as he laughed to himself, one of his famous, evil full blast laughs that he hardly ever used unless he had something really malicious on his mind. "We have all the power we need!" Kakarrot watched as Vegeta stood up and moved his chair under the door handle leading to the lounge; there was no way that anyone was getting into the kitchen now! Or anywhere else in the house even, since he'd only blocked off the lounge door. The small rectangle hallway, the stairs, and everything upstairs were only accessible now via the kitchen.  
  
"Erm, Vegeta? Why are you blocking off the lounge?"  
  
"I'm keeping them out of here baka, and the rest of the house too even!!" He smirked and sat back down, putting his feet up on the next chair and resting his head against his arms outstretched behind him. "Tonight, we feast Kakarrot. She'll be sorry she ever spoke a word back to me! Stupid little bitch, I'm even starting to pity her...nah! To hell am I! She deserves this!"  
  
Kakarrot however, wasn't exactly sure if he liked the idea. He'd only wanted to see ChiChi after all, and here he was, getting himself involved with Vegeta's evil plans and letting ChiChi get dragged along in Vegeta and Bulma's constant games of war! That didn't bode too well at all.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma and ChiChi were oblivious to the goings on outside of the lounge. Sure, Bulma knew Vegeta was somewhere in the house, probably sulking. Yeah, she wished! In reality, he was most likely taking his anger out on Kakarrot. Poor Kakarrot! She sighed and continued to file her nails. Vegeta just HAD to go and spoil her evening!  
  
ChiChi watched the ever-changing expressions of Bulma's face, as she was lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't decide whether Bulma's latest actions against Vegeta had been good or bad. It was true that he hadn't really paid attention to Bulma, but she hated him anyway, so what was the big deal? She just had to find out, the question was killing her!  
  
"Bulma? Erm, do you, well, erm, what I'm trying to say is, erm-"  
  
"Spit it out ChiChi."  
  
"Do you like Vegeta?"  
  
Big mistake. Bulma froze, and ChiChi wished the ground would just swallow her up!  
  
"Why are you asking me that? Isn't the answer obvious?" ChiChi wished that it was! Maybe then, she wouldn't have asked.  
  
"Not really. I mean, you know, sometimes, you get along. But then, there's times like these where you, well, don't."  
  
"I HATE HIM! He's a pain in the fucking ass. The un-removable thorn in my damn foot! I hate him ChiChi, H-A-T-E!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
The silence grew between them, and Bulma once again began to file her nails, though ChiChi wasn't completely convinced with Bulma's answer. She guessed that she'd just have to persevere and figure out the true answer for herself. There was no harm in doing that now, was there? After all, Bulma was constantly asking about Kakarrot, so why couldn't she ask about Vegeta? I mean, that seemed fair! Bulma would just have to deal with it if ChiChi found out she'd been lying, not that she was accusing her of lying though! ChiChi would never do such a thing. 


	11. Silence Isn't Golden!

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story:  
  
A.N: 26/8/03 - I have 1 thing to say; it's tough work writing 2 fanfics @ once! 2/9/03-yay! Finally finished reading 'dark angel' yay! So now I'm back to writing my own stuff. Warning: I start college on Thursday, so updates may be slower now. But this chapters a little longer as an apology for slacking & being lazy. Heheh, chapter 11, 11 pages long! Later!  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Silence isn't Golden!  
  
A loud grumble echoed through the living room, reminding Bulma that she hadn't filled her growling stomach since breakfast and that had only been 2 mere slices of toast. ChiChi, who loved to cook, had put the last of the potatoes into a pot and left them to boil. Surely they'd be done by now?  
  
"Hey ChiChi let's go eat, I'm starved!"  
  
"Yeah me too." She was a little hesitant to move however, worried in case Kakarrot saw her. She didn't really want to think about what his reaction would be. Bulma, however, literally ran to the door, only to find that no matter how hard she pulled the door handle, it wouldn't open! Vegeta, with his lack of scientific knowledge, had used actual wooden doors as opposed to the electronic doors that he preferred. Only the main front and back doors were electronically locked, but they weren't reliable, and so Bulma had touched them up a little.  
  
"UGH! This door won't budge!" ChiChi's eyebrows rose over her gaping eyes; how could the door not open? She rushed over, but no matter how hard she tried, she too, couldn't get the door to open. Her face went red as she strained her muscles and used all of her strength, but still, it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What are we going to do Bulma? I'll starve if I don't eat something!" Bulma put her hands on her hips, the explanation on the tip of her tongue. 'Vegeta.' She began to bang her fist on the door, startling ChiChi a little from the sudden action.  
  
"VEGETA! WE'RE STUCK IN HERE! LET US OUT NOW!"  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes with a smirk when a shrieking female voice interrupted his peaceful meditation. 'Ah ha, so, they're finally hungry. Heheh, now the fun begins.'  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Shit, what does she want to do? Let the whole of Vegetasei know that where're hiding out here? Stupid baka.' He walked over to the lounge door where he could hear loud banging from the other side. "Finally come to your senses woman?"  
  
Bulma could've hit him, hard. If only she could get to him though! "YOU COWARD VEGETA! UNLOCK THE DOOR NOW!!"  
  
"Why, what are you talking about woman? The door's open."  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself; he loved winding her up. "You're just too weak to open it. Besides, 'girls' aren't allowed in here!"  
  
Bulma gaped at the door like she was gaping at Vegeta, 'what the hell does that mean?'  
  
"Look Vegeta, we just want to eat. You can't keep us locked up in here like prisoners!"  
  
"I believe I can. Besides, I thought you wanted me to stay out of there? You loved the lounge so much, so you can stay in there for all I care! Well, I'm going to eat the wonderful meal that Kakarrot's cooked up before it gets cold.' He grinned and walked back into the kitchen, his grin deepening slightly at every single abusive word that Bulma could think of to yell at him. Damn she was mad, and Vegeta loved it, especially the fact that he was the reason for her temper tonight. It gave him a strange sense of pride from setting off her emotions so easily.  
  
Bulma let out the loudest yell of all time, her face burning red as she kicked the door with all her might. She then screamed again, this time in pain, and hopped around holding her now very sore foot.  
  
"Stupid wood! It had to be stronger than Earth wood didn't it! ARGH! I HATE IT HERE! I HATE HIM!!!"  
  
"Calm down Bulma, there's got to be a solution. Now, stand back." Bulma stared with a puzzled look as ChiChi rolled up her long sleeves, and ran towards the door from the furthest wall.  
  
"CHICHI! NO! ARE YOU-"  
  
*BANG!*  
  
Too late. ChiChi's shoulder collided with the door, and then she sunk to her knees, holding her now very bruised and sore shoulder in pain.  
  
"Ok, bad idea." She winced as she touched it and Bulma ran over, helping her up.  
  
"Are you insane? Why'd you go and do that for?" They sat down on the sofas and ChiChi sighed.  
  
"I studied martial arts back at home. I guess I figured I'd be strong enough to break the door. Guess not."  
  
"Well," Bulma took on a mothering tone, slightly scolding ChiChi. "That was still a stupid idea! You could've at least warned me first you know." She sighed and ChiChi put her head down. "How could Vegeta do such an immature thing? What's his problem? I only asked him to give us some space for awhile. Maybe I needed to spell that out to him. Stupid baka."  
  
"Bulma! The front door!" Bulma shot to her feet, followed by ChiChi. Of course, they could always walk around the outside of the house and get back in through the back door. That would lead them directly into the kitchen.  
  
"Dammit! Why didn't I think of that?" Bulma ran over to the front door and typed in the code to open it. Thankfully, the door slid open, and ChiChi followed Bulma outside. It was a cold evening, and the two women quickly sneaked around the house hugging themselves to keep their bodies warm. "Stupid weather," Bulma muttered as she shuddered from the cold. "It was warmer earlier, so what gives?"  
  
"I thought you said you liked it here?"  
  
"I lied! I hate, repeat, HATE it!" ChiChi shrugged; it was times like these that she didn't dare to question Bulma.  
  
Vegeta shoved another fork full of food into his mouth, chewing and letting the wonderful flavour fill his mouth before letting it slid down his throat and into his gut. He had to admit; Kakarrot really knew how to cook! He guessed his love of food helped in that area. He had his back to the back door, and Kakarrot was facing it. The light was on and all the windows were closed for the night since Vegeta despised the large mosquitoes that inhabited Vegetasei at night. Kakarrot closed his eyes as the food he'd cooked hit his taste buds; he really had outdone himself this time. However, when he opened them, he saw something moving outside.  
  
"Erm, Vegeta-"  
  
"What now Kakarrot? Can't I even eat in peace without you disrupting me!?"  
  
"Never mind." Vegeta rolled his eyes, mumbling something about bakas before he went back to his food. Don't get me wrong here; they weren't delicately eating their food slowly. Noooo. These are Saiyans we're talking about here; they were shovelling the food into their mouths showing no mercy towards it, and they talked with their mouths full and didn't give a damn about it either. It was quite a sight to see them devour the feast, piling up the empty plates as they did so. Kakarot frowned; there they were again! Was this why Vegeta had been so edgy earlier? So they really had been followed! 'Here's your lucky break Kakarot! Time to show Vegeta that you're the best guard! Hey, maybe I'll get a promotion? Wohoo!' Vegeta simply ignored Kakarot as he suddenly got up from the table and headed for the back door.  
  
'Hmph, maybe he's finally decided to piss off. Its about time!'  
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself, and Kakarot walked outside keeping his ki low so as not to be detected. It was dark outside; the moon half full in a starless, dark indigo and crimson sky. The two shadows froze, and Kakarot folded his muscular and war scared arms over his chest.  
  
"Ok, the game's over now. Show yourselves!" He heard quiet, higher toned voices, to high to belong to a man, and he gaped with wide eyes as the two figures stepped into the light.  
  
"CHICHI? What are you two doing out here?" Bulma rolled her eyes and placed her fists on her hips.  
  
"I have a name too you know!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Bulma." But Kakarot's eyes were glued to the stunning ebony haired woman infront of him, and they weren't going to leave her anytime soon.  
  
"Vegeta locked us in the lounge, but the asshole forgot about the front door." Bulma swatted away yet another mosquito; they hadn't left her alone since she'd stepped outside. "So where is he?"  
  
"Kitchen," Kakarot managed to say, surprising Bulma slightly as she thought he hadn't been listening properly. "Wow ChiChi, I hardly recognised you!" Then again.  
  
"Right, I can take a hint. Sure, I know when I'm not wanted." Bulma strolled ahead, waiting for the sympathy she wanted, but didn't get. She could hear ChiChi little giggles as she walked ahead and rolled her eyes. 'So unfair! Why can't I get that kind of attention round here? Is it too much to ask!?'  
  
Vegeta patted his stomach as he placed the final plate onto the tall pile. 'Damn that was good,' he grinned to himself and leaned back on the chair. Although the food had been a slight distraction, it hadn't lasted very long, and now his thoughts were returning to his meeting with his father. 'Of all the fucking nerve! How dare he try to force me into an arranged bond! Bastard. She's probably some slut of his who'll spy on me and report back to him. Hmph! Not if I can help it, he has no claim over me!' He suddenly heard the door open and sighed.  
  
"Kakarot, I thought I told you to fuck off!" He turned around, but his smug expression suddenly changed to startled and shocked. "Oh, it's you. What do you want now woman? Haven't you already learnt enough lessons for today?"  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe you stooped so low tonight Vegeta! I knew you were an immature baka, but-"  
  
"Oh please. I win. You lose. Case clo-"  
  
"NO! The case ISN'T closed until I say so! Now, I wanna battle this out right now! C'mon, bring it on Biatch!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow while Bulma tried to calm her breathing down. 'Biatch? What the fuck is that!?'  
  
"Don't even think about talking to me unless you're sober enough to-"  
  
"I AM FUCKING SOBER YOU MORON!" He backed into his chair at the force of her loud voice that came out as a shriek. "You have some nerve Vegeta. Here I am working my butt off for your sake every single fucking day. I have ONE night off, and you repay me with this?"  
  
"Don't even get me started on the liberties I've given you woman!"  
  
"No, go ahead, what liberties, oh almighty prince, have you given me? Enlighten me!" He stared her right in the eye, but she didn't back away under his constant stare. Her eyes looked somewhat different though, darker almost. Vegeta stumbled for words; he was drawn so much to her eyes that he couldn't pull away. Her eyelashes looked longer, thicker, and simply exaggerated the dark shadows over her eyelids. A thin but dramatic black line outlined her eyes, enhancing their large, almond shape and rich blue- lilac iris colour.  
  
'Kame she's stunning. Those eyes! So, alluring and simply, incredible. Holy crap, I'm going all soppy here! STOP. RIGHT. THERE.'  
  
"Well, I..." He finally pulled up the strength to look away; he had to! He was becoming lost in the depths of her eyes, the windows to her soul, and he didn't like what he was seeing. He'd seen depression, emotional pain, and such emotions that he hadn't known she was feeling. "I give you everything woman! Clothes, a roof over your thick head, workers, food. EVERYTHING! Normal slaves don't get such privileges."  
  
"But I'm not a slave Vegeta, and besides, those are just material things." She sighed and looked at the floor, her tone suddenly a little sad.  
  
"And, your point is?" He didn't want to seem too interested, but deep down, he wanted to know what it was that she so badly desired. What did she want that wasn't materialistic? Was it a feeling, an emotion?  
  
"I want, well. I want something that you can't give me Vegeta, and tonight has proven that to me even more. So that's that, end of story. If you really had a heart, my words should make you think. But knowing you, you'll just brush them aside." She blinked several times, meeting his cold ebony eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she stared into the depths of his; he was always hiding his emotions. She couldn't even tell how he was feeling right now. Was he laughing at her? Was he hurt? Or did he just not give a damn full stop? So many questions that she couldn't answer. "Look, I appreciate what you've done, but if you want something, you have to give a little too!"  
  
"And what the hell does THAT mean?" She couldn't decipher his tone, but it didn't sound too good.  
  
"It means if you want respect for example, you have to respect other people too. It's the way the world goes round, and that's just something you'll have to learn. I'm tired of your little 'games' Vegeta." Vegeta raised an eyebrow; sometimes she was to smart for her own good.  
  
"Oh? And since when did you think that you could order me around?" She closed her eyes with frustration and sighed, ' why does he have to be so impossible?'  
  
"I'm not ordering you around Vegeta, I'm giving you some advice! But like I said, you're not capable of understanding, or even trying at least to understand. Anyway, thanks to you, I've got countless mosquito bites all over me, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna go shower." She stormed passed him without even looking at him, and he rested his chin on his palm as he leaned on the table with his elbow.  
  
'She's wrong! I AM capable of understanding, I just.don't want to! Hmph.' But no matter how hard he tried, her words still stung. But they stung in the strangest of places; they stung his heart. Was such a thing even possible? She'd practically accused him of not having a heart, but here he was, thinking about her words over and over, and the more he did, the more it hurt. 'Damn that woman and her gift to wound without even physically attacking! She has no idea what thoughts go through my head! How I'm constantly fighting my own feelings! She doesn't know the half of it. I could've just turned her over to my father and allow him to turn her into another one of his little whores, but I didn't! I've put myself in danger by hiding the damn bitch here! Doesn't she even wonder what the consequences would be if Frieza or my father found out?' He rubbed his chin, a gesture he'd inherited from his father unfortunately, and therefore cursed himself for doing so, even though he couldn't help it. 'No, of course she doesn't, she doesn't even know how unstable Vegetasei is right now. Maybe it's time I brought her into the real world. Show her the suffering that my people have endured, the lies that they've been told. She really doesn't have a clue. She thinks that she's had it tough? I've given her paradise compared to others!'  
  
Bulma stopped on her way upstairs, noticing the chair conveniently placed under the door handle leading to the lounge. 'Immature lying bastard! I oughta smack that in his face!' She removed the chair from under the door handle and threw it at the kitchen door, pleased with the loud sound that it caused as wood collided with metal under the extreme force of her throw. 'He better thing twice before he tries to pull something like that off again!' She climbed up the wooden stairs, stomping her feet as she did so, trying to let loose some pent up rage. She could've just had an all out shouting match with Vegeta, but she was somewhat pleased with her decision to use emotional injuries.  
  
'Let's see how he deals with that! Besides, if all else fails, I still have my temper, and it's on red alert right now!' She grinned and reached the upper level, which only consisted of the large master bedroom and the large bathroom next door to it.  
  
'Though he's a pain in the ass, Vegeta definitely knows how to design interiors. Hey, he could be on 'changing rooms' heheh! I could just picture it now; "WHAT! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE WHAT IVE DONE HERE BAKA? YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I DECIDED TO WASTE MY TIME ON YOUR PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE!" Heh, or, maybe not. Wait, quit that Bulma, you're in a mood with him, remember? Good.' She smiled smugly to herself and locked the bathroom door behind her. Her face looked back at her in the mirror, and she sighed. 'Ok, so maybe I was a little hard on him, but Vegeta's a big boy after all, he can handle it. And besides, I had to get that off my chest. Ugh! I swear I'm goin schizo! What's up with my constant feeling of being in two minds?'  
  
Meanwhile, while the house was very quiet as the prince and scientist kept their distance from each other, ChiChi was being dragged through the forest at such a speed, that she fought hard to keep her feet on the ground.  
  
"AAAAHH! Kakarot, where are we going?" He gripped her wrist tightly as he led her through the endless amount of very tall leafy trees. The night air was calm, almost mystical, as glowing night flies swarmed in large clusters here and there. They were much like the ones on Earth, except this species glowed with a bright, blood red. "STOP!!!" He immediately complied, and watched as ChiChi hunched over to catch her breath. Kakarot really was a mystery as well as someone who acted on impulse. First he'd been staring at her, taking in every inch of her even after Bulma had left. Then, his expression had changed into a goofy teeth-baring grin, and before ChiChi had time to answer, he'd simply said "I have an idea!" and off they went. Well, off he went, dragging ChiChi along with him. "Kakarot, what...is," ChiChi swallowed, gasping for sufficient air to fill her lungs. "The meaning of this?" He smiled, putting his arms hands behind his head.  
  
"Well, I thought since you looked so pretty and all, I'd take you somewhere special!"  
  
ChiChi swatted yet another mosquito, and sighed. 'Well, he really picked a great time to take me out on a date! Wait..DATE!! Oh Kame, my first date! What do I do what do I do? Gosh I wish I asked Bulma about this! She'd know what to do! Argh!' So she folded her arms and frowned, becoming slightly more defensive in her tone and stance.  
  
"Well you could've asked me first! Maybe I don't want to go on some date with you!"  
  
Kakarot scratched his head and pulled an adorably puzzled face; so adorable that ChiChi had to suppress a smile as her heart fluttered.  
  
"Well I thought I would be a nice surprise." ChiChi couldn't hold it in anymore, and so, she sweetly smiled. "So, you don't wanna go? That's ok, I- "  
  
"No silly! I just wanted to know where you were taking me too." He let out a barely audible sigh of relief and began to smile mischievously. Before ChiChi even had time to ponder what he was thinking, he swiftly lifted her up into his arms and all ChiChi could do was let out a small surprised yelp as she was suddenly lifted into the night air.  
  
Am I right in saying that everyone wishes they could fly? I mean, humans have aeroplanes, helicopters, jet planes, but that just isn't the same. To be able to feel the wind against your skin and drift through endless clouds, now that would be..  
  
"Amazing!" ChiChi gasped as she closed her eyes and let the cold wind chill her bare skin slightly. Her hair, which Bulma had eventually managed to put up into a loose bun, was slowly coming out of its confines and flowing behind her with the breeze. She breathed in deeply and released her grip on Kakarot's chest armour, outstretching them as much as she could while being held onto tightly by Kakarot. He smiled; happy that she was so happy, just the way he liked her to be. He began to recall the first time that he'd flown, something that one took so lightly when it became as natural as walking or running. It was a warm feeling to be the bringer of ChiChi's happiness. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be soaring through the clouds right now. He ducked and chuckled as one of her arms absently flailed about, nearly whacking his head as she made the most of the moment. As soon as she'd realised that she was in the air, she forgot about yelling at Kakarot for picking her up. Now, she was dreaming, and she didn't want it to end. Ever.  
  
Unfortunately, it did. Kakarot began to descend, and he placed ChiChi's feet on the ground after he'd landed, savouring the moment of having her delicate form in his arms for a little longer. She giddily balanced herself, feeling a slightly dizzy and sick from the gravitational pull in the air. As she steadied herself, her eyes absorbed her surroundings for the 1st time, and she gasped, a smile beginning to appear slowly on her face. Wherever he'd taken her, it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. Sure, Earth had its scenic and pretty areas to visit, but nothing compared to this. Kakarot watched as ChiChi began to step forwards towards the tall, 10-15 foot wide waterfall that flowed from the mountains into the wide lake, which formed a wide river. The long, thick grass was a rich blue-green colour thanks to the large amounts of water, and several new species of plants grew near the water, some similar to those on Earth, while others were completely new to the eye. So many bright, exotic colours and new smells, some heavily fragranced, while others not so nice. Nevertheless, ChiChi breathed in all the new smells as she walked towards the loud waterfall; cold air and droplets of water hitting her face as she got closer. The grass crunched underneath her feet, and other sharp blades scratched at her ankles, though she didn't care. The whole scene was just more than she could take in.  
  
"The centre of the forest," Kakarot's voice came from behind her, but she kept staring ahead, her eyes fixed on the reds, pinks, purples, blues and greys in the waterfall, thanks to the sky and the groups of night flies swarming around here and there. "It's.relaxing I guess."  
  
"It's beautiful." It was more than that though, it was romantic and breath taking, probably too romantic and breath taking for a first date, or so ChiChi thought so. "But, why here?" He stared at her, well, the back of her head. Had he insulted her? Had he upset her? Or was she glad that he'd brought her there? Kakarot frowned as he tried to figure out her tone as well as the question itself.  
  
"I don't really know ChiChi. It was a spur of the moment thing I guess. Are you mad?" She smiled, closing her eyes to let her ears absorb the many sounds; the waterfall crashing into the water, the strange high-pitched noises that the flies made, and the gentle breeze. It was all a calming musical melody, a song that made you feel sleepy, drugged almost.  
  
"No. I'm not angry."  
  
He sighed and walked towards her, 'phew! I didn't want to start arguing here and ruin the moment.' ChiChi felt his presence as he stood beside her and quickly opened her eyes; he still hadn't answered her question.  
  
"But..why bring me here? What's the..the purpose?" He looked straight ahead as she stared at his face, his onyx eyes unreadable.  
  
"I wanted to show you, to prove to you how nice it is here. Better than Earth! I wanted you to see this place at least once before the worst happens I guess." His eyes scanned the wall of trees and mountains that surrounded them, like he was admiring the view for the first and last time, even though he'd seen it several times before. ChiChi had the strangest feeling that one of them would be going away, that they wouldn't see each other for a long time, or maybe even never again. It was a strange feeling, considering she'd hated him just a few days ago. She felt fickle, and wondered if she was lying to herself even about her true emotions. But maybe that was normal considered the traumas she's been through. After all, who can define what normal actually is?  
  
"What? What do you mean, 'before the worst happens'?" He frowned and shook his head, closing his eyes once more.  
  
"I don't want to worry you."  
  
"But I want to know! Tell me!" Her curiosity made her even more determined and persistent, and that reflected in her sudden change of tone, although, it was still slightly gentle, just more eager.  
  
"Vegetasei is as doomed as Earth is. Sooner or later, my planet will probably resemble yours." ChiChi gaped at him, visions of the home she'd left coming to mind; dullness, brown, grey, and red colours covered the planet. Everywhere people were depressed, the sky was even grey to reflect people's emotions. It was hell, the agony, the pain, the starvation. ChiChi didn't want to feel or see that ever again. "Vegeta is slowly making a stand against everything, but, well, I'm not even sure if that's enough. He needs the publics support, and that's something he doesn't have."  
  
"But he's the prince isn't he?" Kakarot smiled; it felt good to get everything off his chest. If he'd told anyone else, it would be treacherous; he'd be outlawed and probably hunted down by either Vegeta or Frieza. Either one wouldn't be pretty. But it was nice to actually be listened to for once. He was renowned throughout all classes of soldiers as a baka, and so, his opinion didn't count. But now, a human was listening to him intently, and that was a nice feeling, he felt, special somehow.  
  
"That doesn't make a difference. You see, Frieza has the public's vote, and King Vegeta doesn't. Prince Vegeta isn't far behind on the hate list either." ChiChi heard him sigh and watched as Kakarot walked to the water's edge and sat down, crossing his legs. She followed, wanting to hear more, and kneeled next to him. He was looking at his reflection in the water as he leaned forwards, thinking to himself how much he resembled his father. 'I just wish I could be as brave and strong as my father. I wish he was proud of me. I wish I could be as happy as he was before Frieza arrived. He became general, found a mate, and started a family, all by the time he was 22. I have yet to follow your footsteps father.'  
  
ChiChi watched as he dipped his hand in the water and sent ripples though his reflection and hers even. She wondered what he'd been thinking about. Obviously the young saiyan had problems of his own. 'So, he's humane after all.'  
  
"Erm, who's Frieza? Is he a Saiyan too?"  
  
"Noooo. Frieza's from the changeling race. He's actually the son of King Cold, so he's a prince. But he's 100% pure evil. I've heard stories about him; that he has different forms, each more powerful than the previous, but I have yet to witness them for myself. Frieza's goal is total rule over the entire universe. We purged Earth and may other planets under his orders. But I won't lie to you. Saiyans purged planets long before Frieza took over. We're like pirates I guess. The purging business is very successful and makes our country very rich. We were feared throughout the universe."  
  
ChiChi listened with interest, not taking her eyes off Kakarot, but trying not to keep eye contact for too long. It was something she never could do anyway, an insecure thing that she was trying to overcome. She never thought she's be hearing the history of Vegetasei on her date though, not that she wasn't interested.  
  
"Were feared? Aren't you still?"  
  
"Maybe a little. But there is a greater fear now. Frieza. I hate to tell you all this."  
  
"But I wanted to know." He glanced at her, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before she slyly looked away.  
  
"It's funny," she heard him chuckle and slowly turned her attention back to him. "If I didn't know you were human, I would've thought you were a Saiyan. Well, except for the absence of the tail."  
  
Now normally, she would've kicked up such a fuss and taken that as an insult. However, now, she was intrigued.  
  
"And, what makes you say that?" She unconsciously raised her eyebrow flirtatiously, making him smirk, sending butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 'Does he even know how good he looks when he does that? Ack! I can't believe I just thought such impure things! Shame on me!'  
  
"Well, first of all, that damn temper! I mean, geez, I realised the true meaning of feistiness when I met you!" Ok, so his wording had been a little wrong there, and he soon realised as her eyebrows twitched into a frown. "Erm, I mean! Erm. Not that it's a bad thing! Heheh!" He put his hand behind his head, and to his surprise, she smiled.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well, no. I mean, your features are Saiyan like."  
  
"As in?"  
  
Kakarot smiled nervously; he'd hoped that she wouldn't pry too much into that area. The hair and eye colour was the easy part. But how could he explain to her nicely and decently that she had a toned muscular figure most female Saiyans had?  
  
"Well, erm, your ebony hair!" She smiled and he sighed, telling himself over and over to stop there.  
  
"What about my eyes?" Dammit, she just had to pry!  
  
"Erm, well, darker brown is seen more, but chocolate brown does exist, though it's rare."  
  
Her smile spread to her eyes; 'Kame! He called my eyes chocolate! How sweet!' His nervous smile grew as she pried even more. "And, is that all?"  
  
"Well," he felt hot and under pressure. Should he? Or shouldn't he? His decision would seal the fate of the remainder of the evening. "Erm, you've kinda got, erm."  
  
"Yes?" Was she leaning closer? Kakarot began to sweat, losing his normally cool exterior.  
  
"Well, all the female Saiyans here train, so they erm, have a erm, well, a toned and kinda, muscular figure." He closed his eyes tight, preparing for the verbal bashing he was about to receive.  
  
"Well! I do martial arts, so what do you expect?" He opened one eye to see her calmly looking back at him, and then smiled as he opened the other. "I'm not that muscular either."  
  
"I didn't know you knew martial arts."  
  
"Well, you don't know much about me Kakarot."  
  
This was true, and he wanted to know everything he could about her, right now! Especially the one thing that still troubled him.  
  
"That's true. I wanna know why you tried to end your life. I didn't think I was that bad." She immediately looked away at the mention of her attempted suicide. How could she explain to him the thoughts and emotions that were going through her head at that point? Some still were, but not enough to make her repeat her suicide attempt.  
  
"Well, I was, going through a time where, well, I guess I couldn't be bothered to live anymore. It just, happened." Kakarot didn't understand. If a Saiyan did that and survived, they would be shunned for being so weak. But a Saiyan would never even attempt or think about it in the first place. But he wasn't about to tell her that. "But I didn't do it because of you." That was a relief for him, and he felt like a weight was being lifted from him once she said it.  
  
"But if it wasn't me, then who was it?" She sighed and frowned, not really wanting to discuss it.  
  
"Let's change the subject."  
  
"No, I think I have a right to know. I mean, I did come home to find you in a pool of your own-"  
  
"Please," her voice was quiet as she interrupted him, and he immediately paused. "Just, leave it there. I've had a nice evening. Please don't ruin it."  
  
There was a brief silence between them as he stared at her, and then, simply nodded.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yet another silence followed, and neither one looked at each other. It seemed either way, the evening was ruined. 


	12. A Life Less Ordinary

Scientific Journey: Bulma's Story:  
  
A.N: 13/12/04 I' soooooooo SO sorry that I've taken like, YEARS to update! I've had college & all sorts of shit goin on. I'm determined to finish this story though, and I'll try not to keep you all hanging anymore! Sorry!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: A Life Less Ordinary  
  
Through the vastness of space shone a metallic, small, spacecraft as it travelled to its destination. Inside the ship, sat Ajax, a deep frown on his face as he marked an 'X' on his own calendar.  
  
"10 days before I arrive on Corsant." His frown deepened. "Correction, that's 10 agonisingly slow and boring days. I can't believe I didn't get a better spaceship! King Vegeta, you really are a bastard. How am I meant to escort the princess back to Vegetasei in this thing? It's a disgrace! But, you never were one for formalities were you?"  
  
He shook his head and checked the computer data. Corsant was a planet located within the Andromeda galaxy, which is why it always took so long to reach it from Vegetasei. He hadn't been there in eight years, and wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing the place again. It was a trading planet ruled by one of the most corrupt Royal families in that galaxy. The Corsantians were naturally corrupt and vile unsocial people that Saiyans didn't really like to associate with. You could never trust them; they would probably betray their own family member if they had the chance too. What Ajax didn't understand, was why King Vegeta was associating with them. He'd heard rumours of Prince Vegeta and the eldest princess, but never thought they were true since they varied considerably. Some say that Vegeta was forced into an arranged bond in return for a treaty. Others say that Vegeta was actually 'fond' of the princess, but was forbidden to let that go any further. "What are you hiding Vegeta?" Ajax narrowed his eyes as he tried to work out the mysterious and secretive prince. "And what are you planning now my King?" The more he thought about it, the more his hatred grew towards the Vegetasei Royal family.  
  
Back on Vegetasei, a certain saiyan by the name of Kakarot once again carried in his arms a certain human from Earth. It was silent between them, not that awkward, but neither of them had anything to say, and their slight disagreement earlier didn't really help with that either. It was much later now, probably around midnight, and Vegetasei always became very cold around that time. ChiChi therefore snuggled closer to Kakarot, trying to steal his warmth, not that Kakarot minded. A smile had crept onto his face as soon as he'd felt the woman in his arms snuggle closer, resting her head on his chest plate as she did so. The action itself wasn't strange, they both quietly thought to themselves that it seemed quite right infact, and that was probably the strange part in itself. Now, Kakarrot never really had believed in 'Soul mates,' but right now, he knew for sure that he'd finally found his.  
  
Bulma stepped out of the shower towel drying her hair roughly, feeling refreshed and renewed. She'd managed to push that evenings event to the back of her mind, and walked into Vegeta's room to find it empty.  
  
'Hmph, looks like someone's sleeping on the couch tonight, heheh.' She loved winning an argument, and the thought brought a huge grin to her face. 'That'll show him!'  
  
The window had been left open, letting a cold icy breeze into the room. Bulma shuddered as she realised her breath could be seen, and made her way towards the window. As she did however, she caught sight of Kakarott returning, with ChiChi in his arms. Bulma frowned, feeling a twinge of jealousy as she leant out the window to get a better look, the cold air freezing her face. She watched as Kakarrot landed outside the spaceship serving as their temporary home. He set ChiChi down and as he did so, leant closer to her. Bulma had to squint, but noticed that Kakarrot had kissed ChiChi, on the cheek. She suddenly looked away, slamming the window shut and blocking out the cold breeze in the process. It wasn't fair, why did life have to be so tough for her? Then there was ChiChi, who snaps up a guy as soon as she arrives. And a nice guy at that, a 'one in a million' kind of guy. Of course, knowing ChiChi's past, Bulma secretly wished them well and hoped it all worked out. But the fact was, she would have to stay in the same house, the same area, while they were 'courting.' And it felt weird to know that for once, she was alone.  
  
Feeling depressed, she slid out of the dressing gown and into her long black sleeveless nightgown. Not surprisingly, all the clothes Vegeta had given her were dark in colour, but most were in good taste. Her nightgown was silk, and had a delicate lace trim. Leaving her hair to dry naturally in it's wet state; she slipped under the covers of the black King size bed, trying to keep warm.  
  
By the time Vegeta went upstairs, it was about 2am, and Bulma was fast asleep, snuggled in-between the mattress and blankets. He walked over, stripping off his training suit until he was left in his black boxer shorts. The room was pretty cold, so he literally jumped into bed, pulling the blankets over him. Now that he was closer to Bulma however, he realised that she was trembling, but she had her back to him.  
  
'She's probably just cold,' Vegeta thought to himself, and closed his eyes. However, they suddenly shot open again as his sensitive ears picked up quiet murmuring. He turned his head to see that Bulma was still shaking, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Woman?"  
  
No response, so he tried again.  
  
"Woman, are you awake?"  
  
Yet again no response, so he frowned, narrowing his eyes as he outstretched his arm, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. She was freezing cold, and as soon as she felt the weight of his hand on her, she shrugged him off.  
  
"Kame Woman! You're as cold as ice!" And he didn't just mean her temperature either. But still, his nearly extinct 'caring' and 'protective' side took over, and he shuffled closer to her, pulling her closer to him. She tried to refuse, becoming stiff and tense, but he was too strong, and as she rolled over onto her other side, Vegeta noticed the shinning sparkles running down her face in the dark.  
  
"Dammit woman, you're always crying!"  
  
She sobbed even more, becoming a little louder and burying her head in his warm and toned chest.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?"  
  
She merely pulled away and sat up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she ran towards the bathroom. Vegeta sat up, completely confused. She'd just bitten his head off a few hours ago, and now, she was crying! 'Women,' he muttered as he got up and walked towards the bathroom door. 'The damn mystery of the universe!' He banged on the door, a noise so loud it would've woken up the neighbours, if he had them.  
  
"BULMA! OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR BEFORE I BLAST IT OPEN MYSELF!"  
  
He could hear her sobbing from the other side and rolled his eyes with frustration. He thought at least if he called her by her proper name, she'd react, but still no response.  
  
"I'M GIVING YOU TO THE COUNT OF 10!"  
  
Bulma sat on the side of the bath, desperately trying to control her sobs, but it was useless. She'd let everything build up inside her, and now, it was all flooding out.  
  
"ONE!"  
  
She quickly reached for some tissues.  
  
"TWO!"  
  
And tried to blot her eyelids.  
  
"THREE!"  
  
But it was no use.  
  
"FOUR!"  
  
The tears seeped through and trailed down her pale and cold cheeks.  
  
"FIVE!!!"  
  
The door suddenly burst open, taking it off its top hinges as it crashed into the wall and rested against it in a slumped position. Bulma lifted her head to see Vegeta in the doorway; it was like déjà vu all over again.  
  
"Shit woman, that's another door I've had to bust down. You better have a good excuse!"  
  
"FUCK OFF VEGETA! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? GIVE ME SOME DAMN SPACE!"  
  
Oh no, she was not gonna use that excuse, especially since he'd been sitting in the kitchen for 2 hours or so, thinking things through. It had taken him 10minutes to even make it upstairs!  
  
"I ALREADY GAVE YOU 2 FUCKING HOURS WOMAN!! BUT NO, YOU DECIDE TO KEEP ME AWAKE WITH YOUR CONSTANT CRYING! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
  
His shouting made her cry even more, much to both their annoyance.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE!?"  
  
"I WOULDN'T FUCKIN ASK IF I DIDN'T!!"  
  
She suddenly froze, staring at him dead-on. Did he just say what she thought he just did? Did he actually admit that he cared? Even if he didn't mean to admit it, she didn't care; he slipped up and confessed the truth!  
  
"What? What is it now woman!? You're trying my patience already!!!"  
  
"You...you said that, you...you actually..oh Kame." She looked away, her lips slightly parted while Vegeta stood there more confused than ever.  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT DID I?-....Oh."  
  
He finally realised why she was so shocked, and was even shocked himself, probably even more so. He hadn't meant to say it, but it just, came out. He stared back at her to see that finally she'd stopped crying, but her sadness had been replaced by a strange expression on her face. He couldn't quite tell what it represented, but he was more afraid of her thinking that he was a big softie or something. After all, he'd never told anyone that he cared about them before.  
  
"Argh! FINE! Just stay here all night, I'M going to sleep!" He stormed back into the bedroom, but didn't get far until something grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him in his steps. As he turned around, two arms flung themselves round his neck, almost strangling him, and a pair of soft plump lips pressed themselves against his own.  
  
Vegeta was lost for words, as his air was momentarily taken from him. It wasn't one of those passionate kisses you might see in movies where the guy and the girl are kissing for like, eternities. It was just a short and quick kiss, and just as soon Bulma had initiated it, it was over. Vegeta just stared down at her in disbelief as she kept her focus on the floorboards. First of all, neither knew what to say, and even through the darkness, Vegeta could see that Bulma's cheeks were just slightly flustered. Of course, he'd kissed her before back at the palace, totally taking her by surprise. But he never expected this little vixen to take him by surprise. Correction, maybe he hoped she would at some point, but not like that! She couldn't of picked a worse moment infact!  
  
"I'm expecting you to explain your-"  
  
His words were cut off however as she placed a delicate and slender finger over his strangely soft lips, and looked up into his eyes, something she barely did. The reason being, that the emotions she saw in his eyes scared her, and the deeper she searched for an answer his secrets, the deeper she became lost in their depths.  
  
"I think we've exchanged enough words for tonight Vegeta. I just want to go to sleep without any more arguments. Ok?"  
  
No, truthfully it wasn't okay, but maybe some things were best left unsolved, for now at least. So he climbed into bed, putting his back to her. Bulma's lips curled into a small smile, and she gingerly climbed in on the other side, wrapping the blankets round her to keep warm. As she closed her tired eyes, she heard a hoarse mutter from the other side.  
  
"And don't think you can get away with that pathetic excuse for a 'kiss' either."  
  
ChiChi danced around her small room, spinning and smiling as she outstretched her arms and spun on her tiptoes, nearly falling over as she became dizzy. She was on a better cloud than cloud 9 and hoped that she'd stay there forever and ever. She'd had a hopelessly sleepless night and had woken from her very short rest to witness the magnificent sight of the rising sun, a circle of blood red that rose through soft lilac and orange clouds. For once, she was actually looking forward to a new day.  
  
Bulma however, was not. Even after a shower, she still felt pretty groggy and extremely tired. The moon last night had been nearly full, and even though Bulma had completely lost track of the days, she figured that she'd only ever seen one other full moon on Vegetasei.  
  
"I can't believe I've been away from home for a month!" She sighed to herself as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Kame! I look such a state too, figures." The fact that she'd woken up extremely late hadn't really helped, but it seemed that Vegeta had woken up at sunrise as per usual, and thankfully, he hadn't ordered her to make breakfast.  
  
"Okay Bulma, pull yourself together girl! Must. Finish. Project." She groaned again and ran a hand through her wavy thick hair before leaving to go downstairs in her work clothes.  
  
ChiChi was already in the kitchen and chirped a 'Good morning!' to Bulma as she entered the room with sluggish footsteps. Bulma merely muttered a reply and took a seat at the table, resting her head in her hands.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Bulma? You don't look so good at all." ChiChi hovered over her and placed a glass of water on the table.  
  
"I feel like shit. I don't think I can do this anymore ChiChi!"  
  
"Oooh of course you can! If anyone can, then it's you Bulma! C'mon, don't go all negative on me now, I've been having such a wonderful morning!" Bulma had the suddenly urge to throw the water in her face, but suppressed the evil urge and instead, took a sip.  
  
"I bet. How was your 'date?'" Bulma nearly threw up as ChiChi put a palm over her heart and sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
"Wonderful! Oh Bulma, how do you know when you're in love?" The question simply made Bulma drop her head, hitting her forehead on the hard table. ChiChi turned to stir up the scrambled eggs she was making.  
  
"I don't have the answers to everything ChiChi. I guess you just, know."  
  
It was then that the frown lines appeared on Bulma's forehead as reality hit her. She didn't know the answer maybe, because she'd never experienced love. Of course, she was still quite young and had her whole life to live, but with her current emotional state, the whole revelation was actually quite upsetting. She began to count all her boyfriends, but even though she'd liked them, there had never been an element of love. Not even with Yamcha!  
  
"Count yourself lucky ChiChi, VERY lucky. Listen, I'm gonna go start on my work, sorry, I'm not in the mood to talk right now."  
  
The chair scrapped against the floorboards as Bulma stood up and swiftly opened the back door, closing her eyes as she welcomed the soft breeze and the sun's warm rays. Her fellow workers were just getting started, and thankfully were a constant reminder of her home, or maybe that wasn't such a good thing. Her thoughts strayed to her parents, and that wasn't always a good thing. Bulma shook the thoughts out of her head and smiled at 1 of the earthlings, who smiled back, giving her the thumbs up. She wondered what Vegeta would do with them all once they were done. What would he do with Her when she was finished?  
  
'He'll probably sell them as slaves or sumthin, me included. I wonder which is better, life on earth under the Saiyan rule, or life here?'  
  
"Miss Briefs! The shell is complete I think." She turned to look at the middle-aged mechanic who was wiping the dirt from his hard labour onto his overalls.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Well, I'd really appreciate it if you gave the others a hand with the wire fittings. I've still got finishing touches to add to the gravitational device."  
  
She wasn't sure how she'd managed to create such highly advanced things in such a poor workspace. Vegeta had brought back from the palace anything and everything she needed, even a laptop, but there was no doubt that it had still slowed the construction process down completely.  
  
ChiChi still stood in the kitchen, trying to make enough food for everyone. It was the least she could do considering she had no idea about mechanics or science. She suddenly felt a presence in he room however, but didn't need to turn around seeing as two warm hands lightly rested on her hips sending shivers through her body from the surprise as she tensed up a little.  
  
"You shouldn't be slaving away in here on your own ChiChi."  
  
The sound of his calm but cheeky voice made her relax, and she leant back, letting her back mould against his muscular and chest.  
  
"I've got nothing else to do Kakarott." He chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder. His face was to close to her own, and his warm breath tickled her slender and smooth neck.  
  
"You sure about that?" He purred, nuzzling his nose against her neck. ChiChi's breath caught in her throat as her eyes opened wide in pure shock. Yesterday her was all sweet and gentleman like, and now, he was all over her! She forced herself forward and laughed nervously.  
  
"I'm sure! Really, I am. Don't you have erm, something to do? Aren't you usually training with Vegeta?" She tried to hint out subtly that she was uncomfortable with him there, but Kakarrot being Kakarrot didn't pick up the hints, that, or he simply ignored them.  
  
"Not today. I know! Why don't I give you a hand in here."  
  
"No! Really, I'm-"  
  
"ChiChi, I'm helping whether you like it, or not." She couldn't protest now that he'd made up his mind, and simply gawped at him as he took out various pots and pans from the cupboards.  
  
"Well, I didn't think Saiyans would want to cook!" He chuckled, brushing past her as he moved to the next cupboard, even though there was plenty of space.  
  
"I love food too much. Guess I take Saiyan survival too far, we all know how to cook, we have to really."  
  
"Well, you never fail to surprise me Kakarrot." He grinned and leant against the lower cupboard, folding his arms across his chest as he side- stared at ChiChi.  
  
"I take it that's a good thing?" ChiChi stopped staring momentarily and blushed, timidly trying to hide her face.  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"You didn't need to." He moved away and began to take some plates off the highest shelf. ChiChi couldn't take his constant flirting, it was so tempting to just give in to his battle and subdue, but she knew that he wouldn't let her, not so soon anyway.  
  
"Is this some kind of Saiyan thing?" Now it was his time to stop what he was doing, and he turned to face her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I dunno, you just seem a lot, different."  
  
"It's a full moon tonight, I wanna take you somewhere special!" It seemed that he'd ignored her comment, but he'd half answered it without her realising.  
  
"What's the Full Moon got to do with going somewhere special?"  
  
"The Moon is very special to us, it's worshipped almost. Without the moon, we'd be weak, and we wouldn't be the planet purgers that we are today. It's our source of life and strength, of love and happiness."  
  
"Well, what's that got to do with me?" She turned to notice him frown and realised that maybe she'd struck a nerve.  
  
"Well, I THOUGHT you'd wanna celebrate it with me. Guess not." He slammed a cupboard door, making ChiChi yelp in shock.  
  
"Kakarott, I didn't say I didn't want to go! I was just curious, that's all. I mean, you're so spur of the moment." She didn't admit it to him, but it even though it was worrying, it was also spurred an excitement.  
  
Meanwhile, in the depths of the vast forest sat a certain lonely Saiyan Prince. He rested his chin on his palm and brought a piece of meat from his most recent kill up to his mouth, chewing it slowly. Usually, he would embrace the full moon, but this time, he was scared of what it might do to him. He didn't want to draw attention to himself in his isolated lodge, but his father would most likely expect him to be at the Palace for the celebrations. His father's words echoed in his skull, frustrating him even further.  
  
{I expect you to be here to on the 8th moon phrase. The whole of Vegetasei will be celebrating the fact that you've finally chosen a mate!}  
  
"Damn you father!" He slammed his fist against the soiled earth, kicking away the remaining carcass of the wild boar. He knew exactly who the King had chosen, it was all too obvious. The name slid off his tongue venomously, leaving a bitter taste behind.  
  
"Ilandra.." 


End file.
